To Trust
by yuuki24688
Summary: Maka's life is taking a down turn for the worst, her father abuses her and her school mates bully her. Can Soul help her through her terrible plight? Or will she finally give in to those sneaky temptations?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys~ This is my second fanfic, to trust. Hipe you enjoy it as you know, it is a different story from Love is complicated. But if this is the first time you are reading my fanfic and you like it, please do check out my other fanfic! Fav likes and reviews are greatly appreciated.**

* * *

Never fitting in my school, I was a complete outcast. My dad was an alcholic who couldn't think straight due to his constant drinking, he abused me and used me l was a souless vessel, nothing else. My mother died in a horrible car crash, left me alone, helpless and weak in this wretched world.

No one could be trusted that's how I think. They don't love you, its all just pity. I fought on as that was my mom's last dying wish for me. One day, I was completely sick of it. I bolted out of my house with my precious possessions leaving my father in dust. He would come and find me, so he wouldn't look bad. Damn what a fucking hypocrite he is.

There was no where to go, my school mates bullied me, calling me a whore, idiot and pathetic. I had been sniped by their crude comments daily. So this is the story of me. I sat sliently at the corner in class, trying to catch any attention, I wished to be invisible, that was my only wish.

"Hey look at Miss goody two shoes so hard working in class. Such a great teacher's pet," Liz mocked me.

I ignored her, pretending I was all alone in this room. That's right, to them I was just a useless nerd.

"Bitch, you ain't suppose to ignore us, come on, entertain us, whore." Patty chimed menacingly.

I turned my hand into a dagger and glared at them," Please, it takes a bitch to know one's a bitch."

"No one talks to me like that!" Liz screeched. SLAP! She slapped me. Across my face.

People murmured and started taking their phones out to take pictures and videos.

"This is some good shit, i wish i had popcorn," Soul said.

i gave them a death glare.

I pushed her against the table. "Get this in and now. I am not the kind of girl you can bully,"

I was about walk out of the room when her bodyguards Kid and Black*Star stopped me.

"Piece of trash, how dare you talk to Liz that way!" Black*Star said cooly at me and punched me in the gut.

They dragged me to the back of the school and gave me a massive beating. I lied on the ground, helpless, waiting for death to mark me for her own.

Sucks for me, it never came there is always this annoying guy that interfered. "Damn, you look bad, come on let's get you to the nurse."

As he carried me there. I sighed. Soul was a super popular guy in the school. With his white spiky hair and crimson red eyed many girls fell for him but never judge a book by its cover. He always made people feel bad by teasing them harshly. I completely do not trust him. When he tried to help me up, I let out a ear-piercing scream. The pain was excruciating.

"J-Just let me d-die," And I blacked out. When I woke up, I found myself on a comfy bed and I was all bandaged up.

Sigh, why didn't he just let me bleed to death and why was in Soul's apartment again. I limped silently to the door and leaving a poem on his table.

**Soul's P.O.V**

I woke up and found the bed Maka slept in empty. Same as ever I thought and read the note she left

_My life shattered,_

_Like glass, broken, crushed_

_Life is unfair_

_Never was it ever._

_Like a rag doll._

_Tossed around, used._

_A second chance,_

_That's not right._

_There's no such thing_

_Not in life._

_Just a line,_

_Easily broken._

_Good things will come my way?_

_Don't make me laugh._

_Horrors more likel__y,_

_Than good luck_

_Fall after fall,_

_Damn it's sick_

_Battered and lost, _

_My screams ain't heard_

_Like a souless machine,_

_Gone and silent_

_I must well leap,_

_into eternal despair_

_than face the crap,_

_that awaits ahead._

_Let me die, _

_So i can fly,_

_Death, What a word._

_I know you are kind but please just .Alone. I am perfectly okay with my books. But thanks anyway_.

* * *

i chuckled and dressed up for school. _Maka's such a weird person. Wait, why am i even talking to her? So uncool._ I thought to myself as i ran my hand through my hair and went to school.

**In school~**

"Where were you yesterday? You missed me and Kid beating Maka into a pulp! YAHOO!" Black*Star exclaimed.

"But there's something wrong with her. She used to be slightly more happy and give a strong front, when we were about to beat her up, she would usually escape. But now she doesn't it's like she wants to die," Kid remarked as he looked at Maka who was passing by the corridor.

"Hey Dim-Wit did i say you could enter the class?" Liz cornered her, with Patty grinning.

"J-Just leave me alone!" Maka said and pushed Liz aside.

"Bitch, don't you touch me!" She grabbed Maka's hair.

She yelped with pain and she struggled to free herself. When she did, she ran off with wet streaks streaming down her eyes.

For some unknown reason, I decided to follow her out. Wait. Why am I even doing this?

**Maka's P.O.V**

Argh I hate my life, why didn't I just die with mom that day! I would have been in paradise by now.

"M-Maka, don't d-do this to y-your dad," Spirit suddenly stumbled on me, drunk.

Letting all my anger out, I yelled at him."You aren't even my father! You cheated on mom, that was the only reason she left! You fucking man whore, you don't think sluts are enough, you even turn to your daughter!"

"Maka, you aren't suppose to call your dad like that," He growled at me.

"You know what, i don't fucking care!" I went to him and grabbed him by the collar and kicked him in the guts.

I ran out of school, so long as I could get away from school. When I finally settled down on a park bench, I started to cry. Reality was so cruel.

**Soul's P.O.V**  
I could believe I heard the confrontation between Maka and her dad. Her life was so much more complicated than I thought it was. She didn't seem to notice me following her, which was rather uncommon for someone as observant as her.

I don't know what drove me to go up to her and give her my comfort. For some weird reason, I think I actually care for her. _Dang Soul, what the hell are you doing? You are putting your reputation at risk._ I silently argued with myself, unable to persuade myself on what to do.

She didn't reject me, she actually leaned her head against my shoulder, leaving wet streaks on my leather jacket. While crying, she mumured,"S-Sorry for your j-jacket."

"Its cool," I just replied and let her continue crying. Allowing one to cry its sorrow all out was the best way to allow one to get over things faster.

I think it was an hour later when she stopped crying, the sun was already going down, drooling and dozing off.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry for your jacket!" She said apologizing to me in alarm.

"Nah, it's okay. The night is going to be cold, you'll need this," I said putting the jacket over her.

"T-Thanks, I'll return it to to washed." Maka said as she walked away, limping.

_Why do I care so much for her? _The silent question was stuck in my head, leaving me to be a very confused Soul.

* * *

**In order to see the rainbow, you have to put up with the rain first.**

Please review, like and fav^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Hieeeee sorry for not updating for what seems to be a very long time. Lots of stuff are happening but don't worry I will start to full scale and upload tons of chapters when 2 weeks into October has passed. So please bear with me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater so don't sue me!**

* * *

******_Do not dwell in the past, do not dream of the future, concentrate the mind on the present moment_**

**Maka's P.O.V**

_Why is he so kind to me..._ I thought to myself as I limped home.

The moment I reached home and saw the door, I couldn't help screaming. "You've. Got. To. Be. Goddamn. Kidding me!"

My door was sprayed with paint like it was a graffiti wall and with horrible designs. "This is going to be a long day," I sighed to myself as I got out a bucket of water and cloth to scrub my wall. _Am i really that easy to bully? Guess i'll never know._

After cleaning up, i plumped down on chair, exhausted. Feeling bored, i took out a picture of Kami and started staring at it. _Hey mom, how is it up there? It must be really nice to be in heaven,huh? Free of troubles, no horrible man trying to cheat on you, you get explore such a mystical place. Why did you have me make me continue survive? I would have been better off up there with you._ As i said that, i clasped the picture close to my heart and tears streamed down my eyes. I miss my mother so much.

I suddenly heard the door creak open. Crap. My dad was home. Picking up my school bag and picture, i rushed into my room, slamming the door behind me.

"Maka Albarn... I know you are in there, don't hide from papa. Its bad." Spirit slurred. The worst thing about my dad. In public he doesn't act aggressively against me. At home, he doesn't care. A scythe pierced through my door and i held my scream in.

"Oh Lord please save me..." I whispered silently.

Breaking the door down, he pinned me on my bed. "You can't avoid me forever you know," He smirked menacingly. He leaned in closer to me, the reek of alcohol was all over him. He disgusted me.

Fighting back my fears, i screamed at him," YOU STINK, LET ME GO YOU WORTHLESS BASTARD!" I struggled but i couldn't break free from his iron grip. He just inched closer to me and his serpent-like tongue slipped into my mouth and his hand slipped into my shirt.

I couldn't do anything, he was strong, i was nothing. To him, i was just a worthless pet, something to you, to play with, I hated it and fought back my tears. When he was done with me, he let go of me and left me, crying. _How i wish i could escape this..._

Grabbing out my penknife, i sliced my hand with it. The way the penknife tore my skin gave it a sting and it was incredibly soothing. For a second, i forgot all my troubles and it was great to see crimson red blood ooze out from my hand. The experience was so good, she sliced again. For every trouble i had, i sliced.

_Dad raped me._ Slice once

_Schoolmates bullied me._ Another slice.

_Dad harassed me in public._ Two more slices

_I got into a fight._ One slice.

_Mom died._ Another two slices

_I am weak._ Two slices.

_I couldn't do anything to stop mom from leaving the house._ Last slice.

Counting the slice marks on my hand, i giggled from the pain. I sliced myself 10 times today and the feeling was great. _Shouldn't let dad see this. _

I quickly washed my wound and wrapped it with bandages that was the same colour as my skin (not being racist). Feeling better than i felt in days, i took a bath, dried my hair and hid my penknife and drifted into slumber.

**The next morning~**

Waking up, i stretched. _I ought to pick clothes that can cover my wound._ I thought silently to myself as i picked out a white long sleeved shirt, yellow vest over it, red and black plaited mini skirt, black long jacket and black combat boots. _This should do the trick. _Giving the mirror one last glance, i headed for the kitchen.

I poured cereal, ate it and quickly rushed to school. The moment i stepped into class, someone grabbed my injured wrist and i struggled to keep from wincing in pain.

"Hey goody-two-shoes, let me copy your homework," Black*Star taunted.

"What did you say? You've got to say it louder, you're too soft," I said trying to feign nonchalance, freeing his grip on me and rubbing my sore wrist.

"Are you deaf? He said let him copy your homework!" Liz hissed at me and joined in, backing Black*Star up.

"Oh. I see. Since you have time to dwell in your 'bigness' you ought to have time to do your homework," I said sarcastically and tried to walk off. Of course they didn't let me off. They pulled my pigtail, took my bag and poured out all the contents.

"Happy cleaning~" Patty chimed in.

Annoyed, i didn't bother to fight back and just clean up my stuff. Thankfully, Stein only came in after i cleaned up. Soul stepped into the class 10 minutes later.

"Soul, why are you late?" Stein gave him his I-want-to-dissect-you grin.

"Traffic," Soul replied in a bored tone.

"You better stand out of class now before i decide to dissect you," Stein said turning the screw in his head.

Soul's eyes widen at the threat and he scampered out of the room. I smirked

* * *

**Later in class~**

"Miss Albarn, would you mind to tell us why is the moon sometimes out in the day?" Stein questioned me.

Snapping my book shut, i answered." Just like the stars, the moon is always 'out.' Celestial objects do not go anywhere during the day, they are just outshone by the Sun and any remaining light is scattered by our atmosphere. When the Sun, Earth and Moon align correctly, enough light is reflected off the Moon's surface to be seen from Earth, even during the day."

"Very good, Miss Albarn. Class, this is an exemplary student, you should read more to become smart like her" Stein said, fixing his glasses at me.

"Thanks," I said and continued to read my book. I felt death glares boring on my back but I simply ignored it.

**After school~**

When i got home, i saw Spirit and a slut making out. They were so oblivious to the surroundings, they didn't notice me coming back. "Ugh they disgust me," i murmured and quickly darted into my room.

Spirit suddenly banged down my door with his arm over the slut.

"Y-You're going to p-p-pay for that door." I said glaring at Spirit.

"Huh," Spirit suddenly came up to me and slapped me. I put my hand of my face, trying to hide the red slap mark. My eyes clouded over as his hit was painful.

"Don't you ever talk to you papa like that." He grabbed my face and his tongue slithered into my mouth. He almost tore open my jacket I pushed him aside with all the force I had and slipped out of the open window.

"MAKA ALBARN HOW DARE YOU RUN AWAY FROM YOUR DAD!" Spirit started cursing.

I sobbed as I ran, hoping that he wouldn't give a chase. Even if he did, I had an head start.

**Soul's P.O.V**

"Standing out of class is so uncool," I said myself out loud as i i put my hands in my pockets.

"Then don't be late next time, come exactly at 8am," Kid said.

"Thanks but no thanks, being punctual is not my thing" I shrugged.

"Black*Star doesn't care too, but his fear of Stein is enough~" Patty remarked, giggling.

"I am not scared of him!" Black*Star exclaimed.

They started to bicker and I wanted to get out of school as soon as possible.

"Bye guys," I slapped hands with Black*Star and walked to my motorcycle.

"When will he ever learn," Liz shaked her in dismay.

As i drove past the familiar streets of Death City, i saw Maka slipping out of the window and somebody shouting out her name.v_What the hell is she trying to do?_

As silently as possible, i followed her to where ever she was going.

**Maka's P.O.V**

Stopping in front of a convenience store, I wiped away my tears and entered. I scanned around the aisle for what i need. _Perfect, sleeping pills._ While paying the cashier asked me,"What do you need this for?"

"I have insomnia," I replied simply as i paid for my item and walked away. The cashier seem to doubt me but who cares.

Finding the most deserted part of Death City, i took out 8 sleeping pills.

I swallowed the first. _Life isn't worth living_

The second. _I don't want to be used any longer._

The third. _Being with mom would be so much better._

Fourth one, through half of it. _No one loves me_

Fifth. _School is pure torture._

Six. _Dad cheated on mom many times._

Seven. _My existence is not necessary. _

"Goodbye my world," I whispered softly as i closed my eyes and swallowed the last pill.

Suddenly someone rushed to my side. The person shouting at me," Maka! Why are you so stupid! Gimme a second, i'm calling the ambulance! Stay with me please"

My vision was getting disrupted.

"No, don't call-" My world went black.

**Soul's P.O.V**

_Why the hell does she need to go into a convenience store? Wait why do i even care?_ I thought as i hid behind a wall.

_You love her idiot!_

_No i don't!_

_You do, not admitting is so uncool. She's coming out anyway._

Snapping out of my thoughts i followed her into the most deserted place in Death City.

I was looking around for her as I lost track of her in the darkness when I heard something.

"Goodbye my world," Maka whispered and her whispers bounce of the walls like echos and i realized what she was trying to do. I immediately sprinted to her.

"Maka! Why are you so stupid! Gimme a second, i'm calling the ambulance! Stay with me please" I shouted at her as i fished out my phone and dialed for the ambulance.

"No,don't call-" She murmured so softly that i had to strain my ears to hear her and she fainted.

"MAKA!" Before i knew it, tears were coming down my eyes.

I covered my mouth and suddenly admitted,"I do love her,"

* * *

**Yuu: That's all for Chapter 2!**

**Soul: Why did write that Maka ate sleeping pills! *enraged***

**Yuu: Suicide isn't it.**

**Liz: Since when were you so sadistic.**

**Yuu: Since now. Anyway, my dear readers please vote for a sad or happy ending! It won't end at chapter 3 though, don't worry.**

**Liz: Please R and R!**

**Patty: Fav and like Patty giraffes if you haven't! Why didn't Tsubaki-chan come out yet?****_  
_**

**Yuu: She'll come out soon!**

**Liz and Patty: Yay!**


	3. Chapter 3

**What's up readers, Yuu here!(obviously who else can it be -_-) before you read this chapter, I insist you go back to chapter 2 and re read as I have changed chapter 2 a lot. Unless this is your first time reading, then you don't have to of course. That's all I have to say as I am weird. If you are bored, feel free tcheck out my other fanfic love is complicated! Hope you will enjoy chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater please don't sue me!**

* * *

**_Take your time and don't live too fast, troubles will come and they will pass._**

_- Previously on To Trust -_

_"Maka! Why are you so stupid! Gimme a second, i'm calling the ambulance! Stay with me please" I shouted at her as i fished out my phone and dialed for the ambulance. _

_"No,don't call-" She murmured so softly that i had to strain my ears to hear her and she fainted._

_"MAKA!" Before i knew it, tears were coming down my eyes._

_I covered my mouth and said,"I do love her,"_

* * *

**Maka's P.O.V**

Waking up on a pool of warm water, I looked around. The place was beautiful. The flowers were opening and with glistening dew on the leaves. There was a stone balcony with porcelain chairs of intricate design. There were forest creatures skipping between the trees happily. The sky was so beautiful, clouds drifted lazily in the sky, taking shapes of things. I gasped as I look down at what I was wearing.

I wore a seriously short buckskin minidress. The top was cut in a wide V, front to back, So it hung off my shoulder, leaving lots of skin visible. The dress itself was amazing. The dress itself was amazing. It was white and decorated with fringe, feathers and shells that seem to glow off the moonlight. All over it was beaded with intricate designs and it was impossibly beautiful. I then felt a presence, a presence I knew extremely well.

"Mom!" Running like the wind, I ran into her warm arms. " I can't believe you're here, I miss you so so much, why did you have to leave me? Why didn't you just stay. Am I in heaven or something." I blabbered as tears streamed down my eyes.

She put a few inches between us and looked at me seriously in the eyes. "_Hush my child, you are between life and death, you are chosen to continue living. Listen to me, my strong wonderful child. I am always beside you, is just that you don't see me. I felt your tears, your sorrow but don't weep my child, the world is a better place if you dare to look around. Faith in yourself is the most important." _She said soothingly in an otherworldly tone.

"But mama I-" I started again but I was cut off. She spoke again. " _Time is short my dear, there's no time for you to hesitate anymore. You've grown, I believe that you are able to make the right decisions for yourself. There's a song I want you to remember, it will help you through life, no matter how it is, listen closely okay." _

I nodded, unable to speak as I was scared she could hear my stutterings.

Hearing my silence she began her song(1)

**_You know the bed feels warmer  
Sleeping here alone  
You know I dream in colour  
And do the things I want_**

_**You think you got the best of me**_  
_**Think you had the last laugh**_  
_**Bet you think that everything good is gone**_  
_**Think you left me broken down**_  
_**Think that I'd come running back**_  
_**Baby you don't know me, cause you're dead wrong**_

_**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**_  
_**Stand a little taller**_  
_**Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**_  
_**What doesn't kill you makes a fighter**_  
_**Footsteps even lighter**_  
_**Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone**_

_**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger**_  
_**Just me, myself and I**_  
_**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**_  
_**Stand a little taller**_  
_**Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**_

_**You heard that I was starting over with someone new**_  
_**They told you I was moving on over you**_

**_You didn't think that I'd come back  
I'd come back swinging  
You tried to break me, but you see_**

_**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**_  
_**Stand a little taller**_  
_**Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**_  
_**What doesn't kill you makes a fighter**_  
_**Footsteps even lighter**_  
_**Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone**_

_**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger**_  
_**Just me, myself and I**_  
_**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**_  
_**Stand a little taller**_  
_**Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**_

_**Thanks to you I got a new thing started**_  
_**Thanks to you I'm not the broken hearted**_  
_**Thanks to you I'm finally thinking bout me**_  
_**You know in the end the day you left was just my beginning**_  
_**In the end...**_

_**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**_  
_**Stand a little taller**_  
_**Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**_  
_**What doesn't kill you makes a fighter**_  
_**Footsteps even lighter**_  
_**Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone**_

_**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger**_  
_**Just me, myself and I**_  
_**What doesn't kill you makes you stronger**_  
_**Stand a little taller**_  
_**Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone**_

She finished her song and I couldn't help but back on her shoulder. "_My child, it's time for to go and its time for you to wake up," _Saying that, she dissipated into the air. I fell in to a deep dark hole,when my eyes opened, I knew I was in reality again.

**Soul's P.O.V**

Totally being able to help my emotions, I started to cry as I though over what happened.

**_~Flashback~_**

_Gripping onto her hands as we were in the ambulance, the paramedics were desperately trying to make her puke out the sleeping pills before too much of the medication slips into her blood stream. _

_"Please don't die on me, I love you, please don't leave me," I said silently as tears welled up in my eyes._

_Maka was rushed into the emergency room to be plugged into machines that will clean her blood, she had to get her stomach pumped to get out the sleeping pills. When it was over, she was under ICU unit where I have been waiting since then, for her to become conscious._

**_~End Of Flashback~_**

_Crying is so uncool... As I wiped my tears on my sleeves._

I completely couldn't understand why hadn't I stopped her earlier, or she wouldn't have been in this state. The feeling 'love' was so complicating. I couldn't believe I fell for her, she wasn't really his type. She was so hardworking, he was extremely lazy. _Since when did the opposite attract? I questioned myself. I rummaged my mind for something that was so attractive about her, than I finally realised, love need no reasons._

"Please just wake up, let me see your beautiful forest green eyes again." He whispered the wish silently. He couldn't imagine her, cold and pale, unable to be able to glare at him and amuse him with her logic.

"Excuse me, sir" A nurse tapped my shoulder, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I stared at her, waiting for her to continue. "Do you know that Miss Albarn has been cutting herself?" She asked me with a quizzical look.

"Ummmm no. I am not really close friends with her." I answered her honestly.

"Are you for real?" The nurse threw me a disdainful look. "From the way I saw you cry, 'friend' is an understatement."

Hearing that I looked away, trying to hide the fact that my cheeks were red. "W-Well she doesn't know I like her,"

"Figures," She said under her breath and gave me a disapproving look before walked away to report what she had found out to the doctor.

The monitors in Maka's ICU started to beep more. It only confirmed one thing, Maka was awake. That moment, I felt like everything was going to be okay and I finally smiled.

* * *

**(1) Stronger by Kelly Clarkson**

**Soul: I can't believe I cried.**

**Maka: Look who's talking I cried almost every chapter.**

**Soul: Where's Yuu anyway?**

**Maka: I don't know but she left a note.**

**Soul: Read it.**

**Maka: Dear Soul and Maka, please do the usual thing, I have to stop MysticLion from injuring Kid, Black*Star, Liz and Patty or they cannot be there for the next chapter.**

**Soul: Jeez this is so uncool. Please R and R!**

**Maka: Fav and Like if you haven't!**

**Soul and Maka: See you at the next update!**

**Sayuri: Yuu would also like to thank those who had given her support for Fav-ing, liking and reviewing!**

**Maka: Eek! Sayuri, you scared the bejeezus out of me!**

**Sayuri: Sorry!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yuu here! I have nothing much to address you readers about so let's get on with the story. Please check out my other fanfic called love is complicated and reviews are appreciated. Ugh. I hate this, it's too formal!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater so don't sue me as I'm watching you**

* * *

**_All the world is made of faith, trust and pixie dust!_**

**Maka's P.O.V**

_Where the heck am I? _ I looked around me, trying to recall why I was here. Apparantly, i had no such recollection. Trying to stretch my arms, the tubes confined such big movements.

_Ugh these are annoying. _When I was about to pull the tubes, hands stopped me.

"Girl, I wouldn't do that if I were you," A girl with pale blue eyes and black hair pinned up in a bun raised her eyebrow at me.

"You are?" I asked her, confused.

"Margeret, but you can call me Maggie. I am your personal nurse until you discharge from this hospital." She gave a Impish grin.

" I see... Why the hell am I in the hospital in the first place?"

"You took too many sleeping pills," She answered me as if it was no big deal. _I like this nurse, she's cool._

"Anyway, lover boy is here to see you," she gave me a teasing smile and allowed Soul in.

"What's with the lover boy thing, Maggie?" I said in dismay. Soul and I weren't dating, hell no.

"I'll leave you two to have some personal space. Not too much PDA okay?" As mortified as I felt, I blushed. _What PDA? I barely know this dude!_

"Crazy chick," Soul murmured and Maggie just smirked and walked out of the ICU Unit, closing the door behind her.

"You know her?" I gave him a quizzical look.

"I-I guess s-so?" He said, stumbling on his own words.

_Why the hell is Soul doing here? _I tried to see sense but my brain must be too hazy to function properly.

Soul broke the silence and changed the subject. "Once again, I saved the damsel in distress," he said, smirking.

"I am definitely not a damsel, I am so far away from it," I retorted as I punched his arm playfully as I played along.

"You aren't?" he gave a shocked look. _He looks so cute. Wait what am i saying? _Mentally shaking myself, I laughed.

"I am indeed," Igave him a quick jerky bob.

"Why did you cut yourself," He leaned in closer to me, asking quietly.

Taken back, i blushed and I was speechless. I didn't want to answer him, he wasn't my mum or anything. To add on to my misery, how the hell did he know?

"I don't want to talk about it... Please leave, I'm tired." I said as I pulled the covers over me.

"Come on, Maka, just tell me. I really want to know," He said quietly.

"It's nothing really..." I said as I grabbed my wrist.

He growled at me," Can't avoid the subject forever you know, Maka."

"You know what, I think I can, it's my life and it's none of your business. I wish you hadn't save me, you could have save yourself from all these troubles!" I snapped at him furiously.

"You think I should have just let you die?" His face full of disbelief.

"Yes, I think you should, this has nothing to fucking do with you anyway!" I spat at him.

"Fine! Cross my heart and hope you die!" He glared at me and left the room in anger.

**Soul's P.O.V**

I can't believe she said that to me, after all I saved her and she owe me an explanation. I was beyond enraged. I kicked a chair and nearly broke it.

"My, oh, lover boy what did you do this time," The nurse shook her head at me as she walked up to me.

"None of your business much, and I am not lover boy," I snapped at her.

"That's harsh," She joked with me. Trying to calm down, I spoke again.

"She doesn't want to see my right now..." I said honestly.

"Such a tragedy," She Sighed dramatically as she patted my back to comfort me.

"It is indeed," I nodded and walked out of the hospital. _A huge tragedy it is._

**Maggie's P.O.V**

Those two love birds are so hopeless, they obviously like each other but they refused to admit. What a joke. _Oh well, that's young love isn't it._

"Time for medicine," I said to Maka as I brought in a glass of water and pills.

"They taste disgusting. I'm not eating it." She shook her head and covered her mouth.

"Maka, we can do this the hard or easy way. Either do this or I'll jam a tube down your throat to make you swallow it," I gave her a evil grin.

"Is that even allowed?!" She said alarmed.

"It is allowed if you don't eat it on your own." I said, bringing out the tube.

"F-Fine," She swallowed her medication and chased it down with water. "Ugh I can't believe I did that." She said, shivering at the taste.

"Threating always helps," I offered.

"It does," She nodded in agreement. "How long do I have to stay here?" She asked curiously.

"Probably a few more days-" I started.

"A FEW MORE DAYS!?" she screeched. "I'll be bored out of my skull by then,"

"We could discharge you early, but you'll be sent to the mental hospital for a few weeks. Or you can stay here and let the doctors run tests on you for a few days" I said in a merry tone.

"I'll stay," she said in a flat tone. I laughed at her disappointment.

"Lord Death wants to talk to you anyway," I regained my composure and tossed her a mirror.

"Can I have some privacy?" She said sourly.

"Fine, you win," I said, raising my hands up and leaving the room. She laughed.

**Maka's P.O.V**

Making some mist on the mirror, I wrote 42-42-564

"Ahhhh Maka Ciao~ How are you?" Lord Death asked,making a peace sign.

"I'm fine, What do you need of me?" I asked.

"Oh, I was just asking how is your emotional healing going."

"It's going well thank you. Maggie is making me feel so much better," I smiled at him.

"Well, that's good." He nodded at me.

"i have a favour to ask of you," I asked quietly.

"Well, fire away!" He said joyously.

"Can I go overseas alone to start over?" I floundered.

"Why of course, where would you like to head and what else can I do for you?"

"I want to go to London, give me an apartment. That's all I need." I was afraid that he would reject my proposal if I asked for too much.

"Well,if that is all, then you better start packing, you'll leave tonight. I have a feeling you want to leave as soon as possible."

"Yes, that would do me a huge help and you always have the best intentions, Lord Death," I grinned at him.

"Remember to call me if you have any problems! Ciao~" The mirror went blank.

Suddenly someone tapped on the shoulder from the back and I let out a little scream.

"Caught you off guard didn't I, little girl" Maggie purred at me.

"You did," I laughed, feeling that my life would be better from today.

"Well oh well looks like someone bailed you out... I'm going to miss you," Maggie hugged me.

"Hell, i'll miss you too," I said as I tightened the hug.

"Well don't kill me!" She gasped from my hug and I laughed. "Here are your clothes, you'll be needing it," she winked at me and left me to change.

Looking at the mirror, I said to myself. _This Maka will change for the better from today onwards. _I smiled, thinking how my words will become reality soon_._

"Call me when you are troubled okay?" Maggie gave me another reassuring hug before I left.

"I will," Stepping out of the hospital, I breathed in the fresh air and headed back to my house to pack. This day will be getting better.

******Soul's P.O.V**

Holding a bouquet of flowers, i went to visit Maka. I had to tell her how I feel, it was best to get over and done with this. _Why am I even doing this. She's a nerd and you're a popular guy. Girls die to date you, but you are giving up such a great thing for a nerd? How uncool can you get?_

Stepping into the hospital with pure determination, I spotted Maggie, changing bed sheets.

"Where's Maka?" I looked around the room, to see if she was hiding.

"Oh,she was discharged," she said to me with a warm smile.

"Already?" I didn't bother to hide my shock.

Maggie laughed and said,"Lord Death bailed her out, she's going overseas to start over, didn't you know?"

I dropped the flowers, I couldn't believe my ears. "Maka is what?" I stepped forward to Maggie and started shaking her.

She brushed me off," Take it down an octave. She is going overseas to start over her life understand?" She said it extremely slowly as if I was a 3 year old.

"Which plane?" i shot out in a careless haste.

She checked her phone,"The one that's leaving in less than 20 minutes."

I picked up the flowers and made a sprint for the hospital door, shouting thanks on the way out. Jumping onto my motorcycle, I put the key on the ignition and stepped on the gas. It was now or never.

**Maka's P.O.V**

"Flight 1921 that is heading for London is departing in 20 minutes, passengers, please proceed to the terminal 3 check point if you haven't." The flight attendant in charge announced over the speakers in death airport.

Looking at the ticket that Lord Death gave me, this was the plane I would be heading for. Picking up my luggage that contained my precious books, clothes, toiletries, pictures, laptop and camera, I headed to the check point. Not looking back, I passed my ticket to the immigration officer and stepped into the plane, thinking about the brilliant future I would have ahead of me.

_The world is a much better place if you dare to look around, Faith in yourself is the most important. _My mother's words echoed in my mind and I smiled. I have finally knew the meaning to it.

**Soul's P.O.V**

Getting off my motorcycle, I raced into the airport, occasionally banging into people and getting glares and even cusses. The bill boards flashed that Maka's flight was going off in 10 minutes. I started to panick and I rushed to terminal 3 check point.

_Please be there please be there please be there. _I silently prayed, hoping I could have the last glimpse of her before she dissappears to another place.

Every second passed, I could hear the time ticking. The odds were not in my favour today, if it was, they would give me another 5 minutes.

Breathless, I looked around for Maka, I saw her and heaved a sigh of relief. I called out to her, but she didn't hear me. I must have been too soft. Inching closer to her I wanted to give a final shout out, the door slammed shut in my face. There and then, I could only sag in defeat, as my love life crashed, shattering into pieces.

"Goodbye Maka," I silently said as tears stream down my eyes. I was too late.

* * *

**Yuu: Please review, Fav and like! Also check out my other fanfic, love is complicated. I might be uploading another chapter of To Trust or Love is Complicated if I have enough writing juices in me left today. I cannot believe I wrote a 2000 word chapter.****  
**

All-American Anteater- **thank you so much. The nurse thing was a last minute decision xD**

S Puff- **I love that quote too and thanks for the advice, I'll take it in ;)**

EnviousLostAngel- **it is pretty interesting to write too, I mean I never know what ideas might pop out when I am writing this story.**

VampireNinja101- **Let's be honest, it was a random song selection**

Buyo123-** so did you cry or not? XD and hell no you're killing anyone.**

SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid-** the chapter is here~~**

MysticLion- **Don't hurt any more of the cast, it's expensive to treat their wounds ya know. XD I know right, I can't believe I made Kami sing that.**


	5. Author's Note

**Yuu here *\(^o^)/* **

**So, its chapter 5 already isn't it? Well, i have decided that i will not upload a chapter until ****Symmetrical8DeathTheKid**** uploads another chapter of any of her fanfics xD that's right Symm, i am looking at you right now. So if you now Symm, you better beg the crap out of her so she will upload another chapter. Meanwhile, i'll be happily typing out the real chapter 5. i hate typing on a laptop, a Ipad is so much better *scowls* Anyways, replies to some peoples reviews. Please review my story too!**

**AntEater~ _I know it was :) They'll appear next chapter, i think. Tsubaki will make her debut into my story soon too :D_**

**Buyo123- _I want to be a spoil sport, so you can go suck lemon :P_**

**Sherry Yuki~ _I'm loving it too xD_**

**KatieOoT~ _Awwww thank you!_**

**MysticLion~ _What the hell was what? xD_**

**BlazerRulez14~ _Errr okay? I don't get the 'sweet' part._**

**AutumnSoulEater~ _Share the joke!_**

**SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid~ _They'll reunite, if i feel that i want them to xD_**

**Till the next update! PEACE OUT or take a chill pill**


	6. Chapter 5

**Yuu here! \(^o^)/ Since Symm updated Baby Galore, i shall update my story too! Before i start i have 2 news to announce (not troll messages this time):**

** will make her debut in this chapter. I know some of you might have noticed she wasn't around**

**2. This chapter will be AT LEAST 2000 words, if you want to count fine by me*shrugs***

**Please review and show me some love xD Fav and like if you haven't! Check out my other fanfic Love is complicated too!**

**Tsubaki: Disclaimer! Yuu does not own Soul Eater! (see she made her debut already. TeeHees.)**

* * *

_**Life is too short to live with regrets**_

**Maka's P.O.V**

Stepping down from my tiring 12-hour flight, i fumbled my clothes to make it look not so crumbled. Dang, i felt so jet-lagged. Passing through the check point, i knew this was it. Another door opens to a better beginning and it was definitely better.

_It would be better if Soul was here..._ I shook myself, why am i having such naive thoughts? _All mens are worthless bastards, they just play with you like you are a toy and when they get bored, they throw you away. Maka, you know that very well._

I checked my watch it was already 3 A.M. in the morning. _It's so late already..._ Tired, I dragged my luggage to catch a cab when something caught my eyes. A sign with two bold words **MAKA ALBARN** was waving back and forth. _What in the world is going on? _Curiosity got better of me and i decided to check.

"Wow, what's with the massive proportions," I said sarcastically when i found out that Lord Death not only paid for my school fees, books and apartment, he even hired a limo to fetch me from the airport.

"He is way too filthy rich," I murmured under my breath as I stepped into the limo and made myself comfortable. Taking out my compact mirror, i wrote 42-42-564 after making some mist.

"If it isn't Maka-chan! Ciao~" Lord Death greeted me with alot of energy.

"Hello, hello Lord Death, thank you so much for everything, it must have cost you alot," I said in the most cheerful tone i can manage.

"Well, Maka-chan its the most i can do for you after all your papa has done to you," He said, frowning.

"Don't remind me of the past, Lord Death. It ain't pleasant at all." I said frowning.

"You must be tired from the flight. Remember to call me if you have any problems, ciao~"

_Lord Death would have been such a better papa_, I thought to myself as I dozed off from all the events of the day.

"Miss Albarn, we have arrived at your apartment, I will be picking you up for school tomorrow in case you get lost" Someone droned in a boring monotone.

"Oh, thanks for the ride," I said stepping out of the car. Apparently, they already brought my luggage and I made a mental note to remember that I lived in Tufnell park for the next 2 years.

Once I unlocked the door to my apartment, I gasped as this place was beyond amazing. Throwing my shoes down and not giving a damn where it fell, I explored the place. It was rather posh, my bedroom has a empty wardrobe, shelves, en-suite bathroom, Interior designed fixtures and fittings, Innovative double bed and 2 seater sofa combination.

At the corner of the room there was a study desk and roller chair, cables to attach my laptop to, the things I need for school. The pile of books had 4 Diploma Intermediate Law Books, Student Handbook, Study Packs, Additional Law books and Stationeries.

To add on, there was a letter on the pile of books, I sat on the sofa and started reading it.

_**Dear Maka,**_

_**Lord Death here~ I hope you like this apartment that I picked at such a terribly short notice and your books that you need are already there. This apartment can fit another person, I was hoping you might want a roommate. Your school fees are being paid for and there is some money for you to survive at least a year without a part time job. I thought you needed it as you need to settle down in school first before you can work on your own. Hope you will find a new motive in life.**_

_**Lord Death**_

Tears streamed down my eyes, Lord Death was way too nice. He was not only 100 times better than papa, he was also caring and made sure I survived well. _I won't let Lord Death's intention go to waste. _This is me now, I make my own decisions and no one can control me.

I checked the kitchen I couldn't help but go Wow. It was a Stylish kitchen with a combination microwave, oven, hob and fridge. It had ample kitchen storage with a dining table which looks like a was even a large study area and desk with a lounge area with Free view. To add on, there was a Fridge, Kettle, Iron & board, Mop & bucket and Vacuum cleaner. This was definitely one of the most posh place I have seen so far.

After taking a hot bath, setting my alarm to 6.30 A.M I drifted into delicious slumber on my cosy bed.

******Soul's P.O.V~ long awaited huh.**

Slumping down on my sofa, i stated the obvious. _Maka has gone to London. _I was too late. I don't know how long I said there before I started to move again. Taking out a blank sheet of paper, I started to compose the song. The melody seem to just flow out of me without hesitation and the words flooded my mind. When I was done, I started to play it on my piano.

_**I can be tough, I can be strong**_  
_**But with you, it's not like that at all**_  
_**There's a guy that gives a shit**_  
_**Behind this wall you just walk through it**_

_**And I remember**_  
_**All those crazy things you said**_  
_**You left them running through my head**_  
_**You're always there, you're everywhere**_  
_**Right now I wish you were here**_

_**All those crazy things we did**_  
_**Didn't think about it, just went with it**_  
_**You're always there, you're everywhere**_  
_**But right now I wish you were here**_

_**Damn! Damn! Damn!**_  
_**What I'd do to have you here, here, here**_  
_**I wish you were here**_  
_**Damn! Damn! Damn!**_

_**What I'd do to have you near, near, nea**_

_**I wish you were here**_

_**I love, the way you are  
It's who I am, don't have to try hard  
We always say, say it like it is  
And the truth, is that I really miss**_

_**All those crazy things you said**_  
_**You left them running through my head**_  
_**You're always there, you're everywhere**_  
_**Right now I wish you were here**_

_**All those crazy things we did**_  
_**Didn't think about it, just went with it**_  
_**You're always there, you're everywhere**_  
_**But right now I wish you were here**_

_**Damn! Damn! Damn!  
What I'd do to have you here, here, here  
I wish you were here  
Damn! Damn! Damn!  
What I'd do to have you near, near, near  
I wish you were here**_

_**No, I don't wanna let go**_  
_**I just wanna let you know**_  
_**That I, never wanna let go, Let go oh oh**_

_**No, I don't wanna let go  
I just wanna let you know  
That I, never wanna let go, Let go oh oh**_

_**Let go, let go, let go, let go, let go, let go**_

_**Let go, let go, let go**_

_**Damn! Damn! Damn!  
What I'd do to have you here, here, here  
I wish you were here  
Damn! Damn! Damn!  
What I'd do to have you near, near, near  
I wish you were here**_

Singing the last line of the song,tears dropped onto the piano keys. _Singing couldn't make her come back to me. Not at all. Crying is so uncool._

Suddenly my door was banged down and I jumped.

"HOW DARE YOU HIDE FROM YOUR GOD!" Black*Star exclaimed as he stepped into my house.

"You broke my fucking door bastard, you ought to pay for it," I hissed.

"What's this?" Kid went forward to pick up the scores. After he read it he proclaimed,"Well oh well, the Soul 'Eater' Evans is love sick,"

"Am not," I said, glaring frostily at Kid.

"Then explain this song," Kid said smirking. He won the argument, this song wasn't the usual that I would compose.

"OMYGODNESS WITH WHO! SPILL THE DETAILS!" Liz came bursting in. I groaned. It'll be okay telling Kid... But not Liz. If I tell her, the rumour will spread around school like wildfire.

"Let me tell you clearly 3 things. 1. I am **NOT **lovesick, 2. I didn't invite you into my house, so get out. 3. Black*Star, you owe me a door."

"Don't be such a spoil sport!" Patty suddenly chimed in, slipping her arm around my shoulder. _When did Patty get in? This is getting creepy..._

"Honestly, I don't have a crush, this is just a random song!" I snapped, frustrated by their restless comments.

"We could do this the hard way or easy way you know," Liz and Patty purred as they cracked their knuckles.

"Liz and Patty..." I whined.

"Come on spill it..." Kid said, grinning.

"Shut up Kid, your hair is asymmetrical."

"You're right, I'm a asymmetrical garbage. Please put me next to the trash on garage day." He said as he pounded the floor, depressed.

I sweat-dropped. I was pinned down by Patty. "Come on, tell it" She said as she tied me to the chair"

"UNBIND ME FIRST THEN I'LL FUCKING TELL YOU!" I exploded and they immediately unblinded me. They sat on the floor, looking at me with their big gleaming eyes, waiting for the answer like eager puppies.

"it's Maka..." I said quietly.

"Dude, seriously? A nerd? You could do so much better," Black*Star retorted.

"Soul, you just royally fucked up," Kid said after regaining his composure.

"The Soul 'Eater' Evans that all the girls in the academy swoon for has fallen for a nerd? What a joke." Liz said as she shook her head.

"I'll like her if she like giraffes," Patty said.

"Shut up already... Maka is already gone..." I muttered.

"WHAT MAKA IS DEAD!?" They screamed at the same time.

"Geez, I think you burst my eardrums. I didn't mean she died, idiots. She already left for London today."

"Such a tragedy," Liz said, echoing Maggie's words.

"So what honourable Father said was true,huh." Kid chimed in.

"Lord Death told you everything?" I said, giving him a quizzical look.

"Start from the top," Liz said.

"Honorable Father said she tried to commit suicide by eating sleeping pills-" Kid started and Black*Star intercepted.

"So she did try to die, see your god is so smart,"

"Shut the fuck up and let Kid finish," Patty said, glaring at Black*Star.

"Anyway, Soul saved her brought her to the hospital and such. Maka requested that she wanted to go to London to start over. Father bailed her out of the hospital. Since she was so smart, she could easily get into the University of Law in London as a honor student. That's all I know," Kid finished.

"Dang, she's so smart," Liz muttered.

"She is..." I agreed quietly.

******Maka's P.O.V**

"BEEEEEEEEEEP!" My alarm rang and I woke up, feeling deliriously happy. Jumping out of bed too fast, I stumbled. _My sense of equilibrium is so bad today. Thinking about that, I let out a silent laugh._

I dressed up in my usual clothes and ate cereal as I was too lazy to cook. Checking the time, it was 6.45 A.M. _Perfect. I have enough time for registration and such. Grabbing my books and stationeries before stuffing it into my bag, I locked the door and headed out. The Limo was there. Again. Thinking back last nights events, I recalled, __oh yea, they are picking me up for school today._

"Morning," I greeted the chauffuer.

"Good morning, Miss Albarn," He said in his boring monotone. _Gosh is he always like that?_

"Just Maka please and could you stop a few blocks away from the university? I uh don't want to attract too much attention," I said as I stepped into the car. He nodded and started to drive.

The silence in the car was extremely eerie so I decided to ask,"Will you be fetching me like every day to school?"

"Yes, Lord Death asked me to," He answered simply, keeping his eyes on the road.

"Kay," I said quietly, fidgeting with my skirt.

**At the University of Law; London**

Looking at the map given to me, I realised that this place was huge. I walked straight into the registration room, where the place was extremely crowded.

Searching for the sign board that stated **Gradute Entry Route A,** I had to push my way through and due to my overwhelming excitement, I banged into a girl, making her drop all her books**.**

"Oh my god, I am so sorry, it's so crowded here and everything..." I muttered as I helped her pick up her books. _Not such a great way to make friends..._

"It's okay," she replied, giving me a warm smile. I realised she was very pretty. She had long black hair tied into a high ponytail, she wore a white tank top with a blue mini skirt. (**Tsubaki makes her debut!)**

"I'm really really sorry!" I stuttered and she giggled.

"It's really okay," She reassured me. She continued,"I wasn't looking at where i was going anyway, I'm Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, you can call me Tsubaki,"

"Ummm I'm Maka Albarn. Do you by any chance know where the registration for Graduate Entry Route A is?" I asked her.

"I wish i knew where it was but i have no idea as I'm looking for it too," She said, giving me a sheepish grin.

"Shall we go together then?" I said as I giggled.

"That would be utterly pleasant, thank you." She smiled.

After the registration, I checked my schedule and realised that it was the same.

07 30 - 08 30 Common law reasoning and institutions

08 30 - 09 30 Criminal law

09 30 - 11 00 Public Law

11 00 - 11 30 Break time  
11 30 - 12 30 Elements of the law of contract

12 30 - 1400 Extra Lecture (not compulsory)

"Seems like we have the same classes huh," I muttered under my breath. She nodded in agreement.

"Tsubaki, why is your luggage with you?" I asked as I looked at the huge luggage she was carrying around.

"Well, my flight only landed today and I don't have an apartment yet so I have to drag it around,"

"Oh, you poor thing." I pited her and suddenly struck with an idea. "Hey how about this? My apartment can hold another person so you wanna stay with me?"

"Can I really?" Her eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Sure you can, it's lonely to live alone anyway." I shrugged.

"Then we have a deal," She said and we shook hands and smiled at each other, feeling that we would be great friends.

* * *

**The song is Wish you were here by Avril Lavigne.**

**Word check: 2750**

**Yuu: Hope you enjoyed this chapter and Tsubaki's debut! Please check out my other fanfic Love is Complicated which I will update soon I think.**

**Maka: This chapter must be difficult for you, Yuu.**

**Yuu: Don't talk about it. I had to do major research T.T**

**Soul: Geez why did you make other people know I like Maka.**

**Yuu: Maka is here now you know...**

**Maka: Soul what the hell?**

**Tsubaki: Please R and R!**

**Yuu: Like and Fav if you haven't!**

**Maka: You can go suck lemon-**

**Soul: If you don't come back and read!**

**Tsubaki: Till next next update!**


	7. Chapter 6

******Yuu here! *\(^o^)/***

**Chapter 6... A little hint, I might get the couple that didn't get together to meet up again~~ I mean you guys asked for it, but I don't guarantee things will go the way you want xD anyway here's chapter 6! Btw, there will be tons of time skips, so try to keep up ;)**

**Maka's P.O.V **

Stumbling into class, I looked around. The lecture hall was air-conditioned, thank god I brought my jacket. There were about 20 to 30 students who look extremely smart. _Looks like competition to be first will be tough this year. _In DWMA, the only real competition was Ox. He wore circle glasses and looks like a old man who is bald and has 2 strips poking out. _At least the people here look normal, not like the ones in DWMA._

I picked a seat in the middle and started a little self-studying before classes started. I am pretty sure this is going to be the best 2 years of my life.

**After class~**

"How was class?" Tsubaki asked, starting a conversation.

"It was fun, what about you?" I smiled warmly at her.

"It's definitely more stressful then my previous school, but I'll manage,"

"Touché," I muttered as I brought her to where the limo was picking us up.

"You have a limo?" She gave me the _look._

"Ummmm, I have connections," She can't know of Lord Death, it was against the rules and my cover would be officially blown.

"Anyway, let's get something to eat at the mall... I'm famished." Tsubaki said abruptly, trying to change the subject. I nodded in agreement.

On the way to the mall, we played 20 questions. We quizzed each other on our age, birthdays, favourite things and such. I found out Tsubaki's birthday was on May 19, 3 days after my birthday. She was 17, a year older than me. She likes the colour blue and loves nature.

We stopped at the mall ,heading for Death Bucks, she suggested that the snacks and coffee there were excellent. Not wanting to dampen her spirits, I agreed.

Scanning the mall, I saw a music shop. I've always had a liking for piano but never really pursued it. _Soul knows how to play the piano... All the more reasons to learn so that I can be better than him._

"Tsubaki, follow me into the music store for awhile would you?" She looked at me curiously and just agreed.

I applied for a piano course and surprisingly, Tsubaki went for guitar.

"You like guitar?" I looked at her.

"Yea, my brother used to play it," She said gleefully as she signed the contract for lessons.

"Nostagia ~" I said, wagging my eyebrows at her and she laughed.

"We could actually make acoustic covers together! You know a piano and guitar," I said, nudging her.

"That actually sounds splendid," She smiled at me. We headed to Death Bucks and surprisingly, the things there were really good. I nibbled down my food hungrily and she just smirked.

The moment we reached our apartment, she screamed. "Oh My God. thank you for allowing me to stay here. It's perfect!" She hugged me.

"O-Okay, please let go of me... I can't breathe." I said, gasping for air.

"Sorry... I was just too excited and everything you know," She said as she let go of me. We took turns bathing and picked our beds. We talked about more about ourselves and finally, drifting into slumber.

**Soul's P.O.V~ A year later**

"Sorry, but I don't like you," I yawned. Another girl confessed, seems like such things happen everyday.

"I'll as-ask y-you again n-next t-tim-time," Sakura stammered and ran away, crying. _If Maka was here, they wouldn't even need to ask and that would save me a lot of troubles..._

"Cool guys don't break so many heart you know," Patty said, stepping out of her hiding place.

"Geez, still obsessing over Maka?" Liz came up to me. I glared at her, she already knew the answer and yet persisted on asking it everyday. _What a drag..._

"Out of so many people to pick, you pick someone who you can never see again. Talk about bad taste," Kid shook his head and pat me on the back.

"Even your god can't help you anymore," Black*Star said, exasperated.

"If you guys can't accept the fact I haven't gotten over her, you guys can fuck off," I growled at them, losing it.

I stormed away, they were always speaking the truth, I knew that. I barely knew Maka nor have I talked to her over a year. _But one can dream. _That was all the prompting I need.

Inspired again, I headed to the music room and started composing. Through the one year, I had been composing tons of songs and all about _her._ _If she ever comes back one day, I'll play the best for her. _I thought to myself as I wrote the song.

**_These are the three words i've been dying to tell you_**

**_Burns ln my heart, like fire ain't going out_**

**_These three words and I want you to know that they are true_**

**_I need to know that I want to say I love you_**

**_I wanna hold you tight, I want your arms around me and I_**

**_Want your lips on mine, I want to say I love you, but, babe I'm terrified_**

**_My hands are shaking, my heart is racing_**

**_So here I go..._**

**_Baby I lo-o-ove you_**

**_I've never said this to anyone, anyone at all_**

**_Never got this close, Cause I was afraid would fall_**

**_But now I know, I'll fall right into your arms_**

**_Don't ever let me go say I love you,_**

**I wanna hold you tight, I want your arms around me and I**

**_Want your lips on mine, I want to say I love you, but, babe I'm terrified_**

**_My hands are shaking, my heart is racing_**

**_So here I go..._**

**_Baby I lo-o-ove you_**

**_Cause it's something I can't hide, something I can't deny._**

**_Take it in, breathe the air._**

**_What is there to fear I can't contain_**

**_What heart is saying, I'm gonna say it loud_**

**_I wanna say I love you_**

**I wanna hold you tight, I want your arms around me and I**

**_Want your lips on mine, I want to say I love you, but, babe I'm terrified_**

**_My hands are shaking, my heart is racing_**

**_So here I go..._**

**_Baby I lo-o-ove you_**

Behind me, someone clapped their hands. I whipped my head around and saw Kid standing at the doorway.

"Since when we're you standing ther," I blurted out.

"Since you started playing, Sid told me to come find you to get to class,"

"Alright then," I picked up my scores and closed the piano.

"Maka is one hell of a lucky girl," Kid said, chuckling. I punched his arm and ran into the classroom.

**May 16, Maka's Birthday. Maka's P.O.V**

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAKA!" Tsubaki, screamed at me, causing me to wake up with a start and roll out of my bed.

"Why are you yelling at such a early part of the morning? It's a holiday today you know," I rubbed my eyes, pulled my covers as I wanted to sleep.

"What. do. You. Not. About. Your. Birthday!" She shouted at me and pulled the covers of me. _Is it my birthday or her birthday? Why in the world is the birthday girl getting ordered around!? Where is the justice in this world?_ **(review if you want to see Tsubaki shouting more xD)**

"Leave me alone... I want to sleep." I said, pulling the covers over me again.

"Maka," Tsubaki growled. "Get up in 3 seconds or a pail of cold water goes onto your head,"

My eyes shot open and I got out of bed, surrendering.

"I've got a whole day planned of fun for you! Now we can get started!" She said as clapped her hands and brought me breakfast. Eggs, toast and bacon. Totally my kind of breakfast.

"Get dressed, we're going out," She gave me an evil smirk. Some how, her idea of fun doesn't seem to be my idea of fun.

"Since when were you my mom," I retorted as I did what she told. My theories proved me right, she dragged me to the last thing I wanted to do. Shopping. I groaned.

"Since you say clothes are sooooo expensive, it's your birthday and I'll buy it for you. Then you can't say no," She said as dragged me into a dressing room.

She made me try tons of stuff, from shirts to blouses, flip flops to heels, necklaces to bracelets,shorts to jeans and not to forget dresses. Apparently we shopped from day to night as by the time we got home, it was already 8 P.M. at night.

I wouldnt say I completely hated the shopping, it was kind of fun, trying on weird clothes that are rather comfortable and yet stylish. Tsubaki probably spent over 300 bucks on me. Thinking through all we've been, I could really trust her on almost anything.

"For the final course, please close your eyes," She smiled at me. Trusting her completely, I closed my eyes.

"Open up now Maka," In front of me was a mini chocolate cake for two. She played Happy Birthday on the guitar she rented, and tears whelmed up in my eyes. No one had celebrated my birthday with me before.

"Tsubaki, you are officially the best sister I ever had," I said hugging her after she put down the guitar.

"Girl, if you hug me anymore, I'm going to fall off the chair," She said sacarstically. I mouthed oops to her and let go.

We ate the cake in silence. "You baked this cake yourself right?" I knew it had to be her as it wasn't too sweet, fitting my taste.

"Right you are, anyway, I've got a letter for you," she said tossing a letter at me.

I tore it open and read it. It was from Papa. I read the letter and I fumed. I can't believe he said that. After all he had done to me he only said sorry and gave me some money!? Oh please, a beggar could do so much better then that. I tore the letter apart and burnt it.

_I wish I had a better father... _For some odd reason, I started to cry.

"Maka, are you okay?" She looked at me in alarm and started to comfort me.

"There was something you've been hiding from me all along haven't you." She said quietly.

"Tsubaki, i'll tell you my secret if you tell me one that you have never told me before," I said. Maybe I could open up to her, somehow. Maybe she was the person I could pour my soul into.

"Don't freak okay?" She stood up and her hand turned into a chain scythe.

"Tsubaki... Don't worry, I won't freak. My past had something to do with weapons too," I said quietly.

"Are you for real? There are really others like me?" She said, shocked.

"Yea, since you revealed yourself to me, I shall reveal myself too," I changed my arm into a scythe. She gasped. "Now you know," I told her everything from Kishins to weapons, meister and DWMA. I told her of the hurt I have faced before, even the cut marks that were on my wrist, that would remind me of my inescapable past.

She grasped my hand,"Maka, please I beg you, no matter how much pain this decision will bring you. Bring me to DWMA once we graduate from here."

I smiled warily at her,"Sure," For a friend like her, I am willing to open my wounds again and maybe even manage to patch it up with her around.

"We better start studying you know, the final exams to graduate from this university is in June,"She said, bring me back to reality.

"And here we are, celebrating our butts off during my birthday," the tension between us loosen and we both laughed from relief of not hiding anything. We changed into our pyjamas and went to sleep. Today was going to change our lives forever after what we have found out.

**May 19 Tsubaki's Birthday~Tsubaki's P.O.V**

I woke up, knowing that Maka had probably prepared something for me, she probably wouldn't rush me as she always took things easy and slow.

"Tsubaki, morning," She said as she set a sumptuous breakfast for me. Pancakes, something simple for me and of course with some chocolate syrup.

"Your birthday present is this," She brought a big box. "No shaking," She said harshly.

I giggled, she knew me so well. The moment i was given a present, I would shake the crap out of it. Previously Maka bought me a cricket for a good luck present for exams and I shakes it too hard till it died. I winced at the mermory.

I opened the box slowly only to find a guitar with my name carved on the fretboard and a picture of us on the body of the guitar. To add on, it was made out of the best wood. Ed Roman's wood.

"Oh my god, it's so beautiful! Thank you so so so so much!" I pounced on her, knocking her on the floor with me.

"Tsubaki, have I ever told though that you are heavy and I wouldn't Maka chop as you are my best friend?"

I giggled and got off her, pulling her up with me at the same time.

"I didn't prepare much as the exams are really close and I would tutor you on law of trust and tort, along with land law. So you can have more time on Evidence and Criminology." She said as she dragged me to the piano that she bought.

"You will also have more time on International Protection of Human Rights and Family Law," I added on as I made myself comfortable on the bench. She made a face at me and then started to play.

**_Friday night beneath the stars In a field behind your yard_**

**_You and I are painting pictures in the sky_**

**_And sometimes we don't say a thing_**

**_Just listen to the crickets sing_**

**_Everything I need is right here by my side_**

**_And I know everything about you_**

**_I don't wanna live without you_**

**_I'm only up when you're not down_**

**_Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground_**

**_It's like no matter what I do_**

**_Well, you drive me crazy half the time_**

**_The other half I'm only trying_**

**_To let you know that what I feel is true_**

**_And I'm only me when I'm with you_**

**_Just a small town boy and girl_**

**_Living in the crazy world_**

**_Trying to figure out what is and isn't true_**

**_And I don't try to hide my tears_**

**_The secrets, all my deepest fears_**

**_Through it all nobody gets me like you do_**

**_And you know everything about me_**

**_You say that you can't live without me_**

**_I'm only up when you're not down_**

**_Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground_**

**_It's like no matter what I do_**

**_Well, you drive me crazy half the time_**

**_The other half I'm only trying_**

**_To let you know that what I feel is true_**

**_And I'm only me when I'm with you_**

**_When I'm with anybody else It's so hard to be myself_**

**_And only you can tell_**

**_That I'm only up when you're not down_**

**_Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground_**

**_It's like no matter what I do_**

**_Well, you drive me crazy half the time_**

**_The other half I'm only trying_**

**_To let you know that what I feel is true_**

**_And I'm only me Who I wanna be_**

**_Well, I'm only me when I'm with you_**

**_With you, oh, yeah_**

"Awwww so sweet of you," I smiled at Maka through my tears. She was right. She is indeed my best sister ever.

"We've got to start studying or we'll never be ready for the exams," She joked with me.

"Look who's talking. A girl who gets straight A's and is the highest in class." I said and I skimmed her with my eyes.

"Don't be such a spoil sport," She frowned at me.

* * *

**Yuu: that's chapter 6, I'll be uploading the next chapter Maybe tomorrow as I have decided to be evil. I can upload it today if I want since I typed it all out already.**

**Tsubaki: you really wrote a lot this time time**

**Yuu: guess I did. Word count: 2,972**

**Soul: The song I sang is Baby I love you by Tiffany Alvord**

**Maka: The song I sang is I'm only me when I'm with you by Taylor Swift.**

**Liz: awwww you guys sound like a couple!**

**Soul: shut up already.**

**Patty: You can go suck lemon-**

**Maka: if you don't come back!**

**Yuu: Till the next update!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Yuu here \(^o^)/**

**I told you I would be uploading Chapter 7! I have ridiculouslywrote a lot and I'll be doing a word count to prove it xD anyways hope you will enjoy this chapter! This is a rather long one T.T**

**Disclaimer: I definitely do not own Soul Eater! Peace!**

* * *

_**i am too Positive to be doubtful, too optim**__**istic to be fearful and too determined to be defeated.**_

**Exam time~ Maka's P.O.V**

I looked in the mirror. I was wearing a Purple dress and skirt is white and tiny flower decorations. Over it I had a pink jacket. A leaf pendant hangs on my neck with a simple sliver bracelet on my wrist and wedged sandal heels. This was the kind of fashion Tsubaki approved of and I wanted to make her happy so I wore it. _I actually look pretty... But who is that familiar stranger staring at me?_

I mean I was different, a good different. I never really bothered to dress up and when I finally did, I actually look changed. _It's not that bad._ Stepping out of the room, Tsubaki looked at me.

"Girl, you look great," She smiled at me.

"Thanks and let's get to school already, we have a tiring 3 hour exam to attend!" I said jumping up and down. Honestly I was excited. The hardwork I had put in for the 2 years will show in this final exam.

Tossing my bag into the limo, I looked at chauffeur. No matter how long I knew him, he never had a decent conversation with me. People never change.

"You ready to write for your life," I looked at Tsubaki who had a look of grim determination on her face.

"Totally, let's get this over and done with," She murmured and we stepped into the room.

Looks of shock flashed across the whole class as they saw my new look. I heard a few she-looks-pretty and smirked.

The examiners came in and gave out our own personal papers as we all took different two choices of courses. Giving Tsubaki a finally wink for luck which she shot right back at me, the examiners commenced the paper and paper rustling could be heard.

Writing like I have never written in my life, I gave my all to the paper.

**A month later when the results are released~**

"Students of Bachelor of Law, are you ready for your results?" The minster announced. This whole thing was going life on television, for parents and students to know how well they have done.

Tsubaki and I were in our apartment, holding each others hands like we would die without each other. "May I be proud to present this year's highest scorer for Bachelor of Law, Maka Albarn, from University of London gaining a First Class Honor!" I screamed and hugged Tsubaki, jumping up and down like maniacs.

We finally managed to calm down when he continued on with the second person. "Well, may I be extremely proud to say, the second highest scorer is also from the University of London, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, gaining also a First Class Honor!" This time we were uncontrollable. We screamed, laughed and cried in relief until our neighbour frm 7 stories down came to complain to us.

"Please may all students collect their diploma by tomorrow," The minster made his finishing sentence and the ranks of the students flashed across the screen.

"Shall we party all night?" Tsubaki suggested.

"Maybe not, we are leaving tomorrow for Death City." I said, it was time to return home.

Using the mirror in the kitchen, I made Tsubaki sit down next to me.

"Damn I haven't done this in a long time," I murmured to myself as I made some mist on the mirror and wrote 42-42-564

The mirror flashed a few times before Lord Death came into the view. "Maka-chan, Ciao~ Sashibuli daneh**(1)**. Congratulations on the getting the highest score and who is that beside you?"

"Lord Death let me explain, she is Tsubaki and she is a weapon, she and I want to enrol back to DWMA for the final year, Tsubaki, show him" I said, gesturing at Tsubaki.

She hesitated and I patted her arm in reassurance. She took a deep breath and changed her hand into a chain scythe.

"Ah, the Nakatsukasa family, long line of legendary weapons, Tsubaki congratulation to you too!" He said, nodding at Tsubaki. "When will you be coming back, Maka-chan?"

"Tomorrow, keep it a secret from them and could you prepare a piano at the stage, Tsubaki and I would uh want to give a performance," I smiled at Lord Death.

"Of course, of course. There will be a private jet sent for you. Unless you want to risk reporters stalking you," my face paled.

"That would be utterly pleasant," i said, trying to hide my fear.

"Well Maka-chan, you better get a rest. Ciao~"

"So that was Lord Death?" Tsubaki said, rather breathless.

"Yea, we better start packing or we can't leave by tomorrow." I said, looking at the amount of stuff we had.

**At Kid's Mansion~ Soul's P.O.V**

We stared at the television. Maka was not only smart, she was extremely smart. She had actually manage to get the highest score for a international exam.

"Looks like the person you like is extremely smart," Kid said emotionlessly.

"She is, do you approve her now," I said, still unable to believe it.

"Can I not?" Liz suddenly said, standing up.

"SHE'S EVEN SMARTER THAN THE MAN WHO WILL SURPASS GOD!" Black*Star exclaimed.

"Everyone Is smarter than you, even if they close their eyes and do the exam paper," I intercepted.

"Hey, she's a very smart woman. How will she fail for someone who barely passes his exams," Patty looked at me seriously in the eye.

"True enough, stop rubbing salt into my wound," I said, frowning at them.

"Guys, are interested to stay over at my house to wait for the interview to see how much Maka had changed?" Kid said with an evil glint in his eyes.

"Sounds fun, I'm in," I said shrugging.

"You are in for anything that concerns Maka," Liz said, narrowing her eyes at me.

"Booooy, you are majorly obsessed," Patty said giggling.

"Remind me to become good friends with Maka so I can ask Soul for favours more often," Liz murmured under her breath.

"I heard that," I said, glaring frostily at her.

"Black*Star will stay as you guys will cry if I leave. I know, I know I am a very kind person," He said arrogantly.

"Who will miss a big mouth like you," Kid said, muttering under his breath.

We snickered except Black*Star who was way too busy complimenting himself about how godly he was.

"The interview will be airing at midnight and right now it is only 8 P.M. We have 4 hours to kill, what do you want to do?" Kid asked.

"It's 10P.M. You OCD person. Your watch is always at 8..." Liz said.

"Let's play some video games," Patty said as she held up 5 wii controllers

"You're on," I growled as I snatched the wii controllers.

"Whoever loses owes the gang a dare." Kid added, smirking.

As if it was planned, I lost. They slapped hands together. They picked the game I was _weakest_ at. Life is never fair.

"What do you want me to do?" I hissed through my teeth.

"Play us one of the songs you composed." Liz suggested.

Sighing in defeat, I settled at the piano and they hovered around.

Playing it like I was playing to her, I started.

**_Anywhere you are, I am near_**

**_Anywhere you go, I'll be there_**

**_Anytime you whisper my name_**

**_You'll see_**

**_How every single promise I'll keep '_**

**_Cause what kind of guy would I be If I was to leave_**

**_When you need me most?_**

**_What are words If you really don't mean them when you say them?_**

**_What are words If they're only for good times, then they don't?_**

**_When it's love Yeah, you say them out loud_**

**_Those words, they never go away_**

**_They live on, even when we're gone_**

**_And I know an angel was sent_**

**_Just for me and I know I'm meant To be where I am_**

**_And I'm gonna be Standing right beside her tonight_**

**_I'm gonna be by your side I would never leave_**

**_When she needs me most_**

**_What are words If you really don't mean them when you say them?_**

**_What are words If they're only for good times, then they don't?_**

**_When it's love Yeah, you say them out loud_**

**_Those words, they never go away_**

**_They live on, even when we're gone_**

**_Anywhere you are, I am near Anywhere you go,_**

**_I'll be there And I'm gonna be here_**

**_Forever more Every single promise I keep_**

**_Cause what kind of guy would I be If I was to leave_**

**_When you need me most?_**

**_I'm forever keeping my angel close_**

I ended, holding the last note.

"What a sweet song," Liz said as tears streamed down her eyes. I rolled my eyes.

"Guys, it's airing!" Patty said, jumping up and down on the couch. I immediately made myself comfortable and waiting in anticipation for Maka to come out.

**Maka's P.O.V **

Looking around my room, everything was packed clean. I am so going to miss this place. Hopefully Lord Death will allow me to keep the key to this place. It was way too hard to give it up.

I was wearing something extra nice as I would probably get harassed by tons of reporters. _Or as Lord Death would say..._

I wore a Green gathered waist-off should dress with blue Hoop Earrings, a pendant with Maka on it and light green pumps. I also braided my hair to the side. Dragging my luggage out, I realised how heavy it was. Damn, I must have bought tons of things.

Tsubaki came out of her room wearing an almond coloured bow shoulder chiffon dress with Sliver hoop earrings, a pendant with her name and white wedged heels. She tied her hair into a side braid too, her eyes were welled up with tears

"I-I'm gonna m-miss t-this place," She sobbed.

"Hell, I'll miss it too," I said, hugging her.

"We have to go onto a interview ya know. Stop crying or you won't look pretty on the interview," I said, scolding her.

"You sound like me," She giggled.

"I do?" I gave her a quizzical look.

"If we don't hurry we are gonna be late," She said, dragging me to the door.

We locked the door behind us and our feelings got worse. So many happy memories were made here and yet here we are, abandoning it for something else.

"Brings our luggages to the airport and drive us straight to the university," I said quietly to the chauffeur.

"Miss Albarn, I mean Maka and Tsubaki, I'll miss driving you to school, so let it be a memorable one. Call me Tom." He said, smiling at us at last.

"Oh, Tom we'll miss having you to drive us to school too," Tsubaki and I exclaimed at the same time.

He cracked a even wider grin at us. "Off you go now ladies, hope you have an enjoyable day,I'll be back in four hours to pick you up" He said lifting his hat off.

The moment we slammed the car door, we were engulfed in a tornado of reporters. We were going live already? Me and Tsubaki shared _a look. _

Along the way to the hall where all the graduates gathered, we tried to answer as many questions as possible and shook off personal questions.

At the hall where the reporters weren't allowed in, thankfully, we shared hugs with our fellow students and exchanging numbers and farewells and those who weren't in the top 10 got their diplomas first.

"Ummm Maka?"

"Oh, umm James, hi." I said politely.

"Would you do me the extraordinary pleasure of going out with me?" He asked me quietly.

"James, I'm sorry but I'm not into love. However, I would be really glad to have you as my friend. Here's my number," I said, writing it down on a piece of paper.

"Okay..." James walked away, slumped.

"Tsubaki... Save me!" I said, finally finding Tsubaki in the crowd.

"What happened Maka, why do you look so stressed out?"

I dragged her over to the corner. "Well tons of guys have been confessing to me and I cant take it anymore and I have give a speech... There will even be an interview session for the Top 10"

She winced. "Wow you are having a rather harsh day," I nodded miserably.

"May we have Miss Maka Albarn to come and give her speech?" One of the teachers announced. Colour drained from my face as I stepped up the stage.

Taking a deep breath, I started. "I am very proud to be the top scorer as it tells me my time here had paid off extremely well. I've met so many amazing people here, such as Tsubaki, who is the second top scorer. If you asked me could I have dreamed of standing here on this stage, giving my speech two years ago, my answer would have been a definite no. Coming here has been such an awe-inspiring experience which allowed me to see the world better and live better. I would like to thank all the great lecturers who had taught me, friends who had accompanied me through this harsh journey, thank you." Tears welled up in my eyes and I wiped it away.

Stepping down from the stage, I stepped into Tsubaki's embrace. "You did well," She said giving me her best smile and bringing me back to our seats.

After the whole ceremony, Tsubaki and I were held up at the interview and ended later then we expected.

We rushed out of the university and quickly entering the limo. Tom seeing our dreaded faces didn't ask anything but waited for our command.

"STEP ON IT AND GET TO THE AIRPORT AS FAST AS YOU CAN," we screamed at him and he just smirked and literally drove like a maniac to the airport.

In the end, we got to the airport 10 minutes early due to Tom's crazy driving.

"Thank you so much for all you have done for us," I said as I hugged Tom and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He blushed.

"Thank you..." Tsubaki said and hugged him. We entered the airport, ready to face what lied ahead of us, Death City.

**Soul's P.O.V**

Watching the television as intently as possible, I tried to look around for Maka, but didn't find her.

He only stop looking when one of the teachers announced something.

"May we have Miss Maka Albarn to come and give her speech?"

He then saw a girl whose hair was braided to the side and was wearing a green dress and pumps with blue hoop earrings and a pendant on her neck hesitate before she stepped up the stage. The camera then focus all attention on her. He looked at the image in shock, Maka had became extremely pretty.

"Holy shit, that cannot be Maka," Black*Star said.

Liz inspected closely. "It's her alright. Look at the wrist, there are slight faint cut marks,"

"She became quite pretty," Kid admitted.

"Yea!" Patty chimed in.

We then shut up and hear her speech.

"I am very proud to be the top scorer as it tells me my time here had paid off extremely well. I've met so many amazing people here, such as Tsubaki, who is the second top scorer. If you asked me could I have dreamed of standing here on this stage, giving my speech two years ago, my answer would have been a definite no. Coming here has been such an awe-inspiring experience which allowed me to see the world better and live better. I would like to thank all the great lecturers who had taught me, friends who had accompanied me through this harsh journey, thank you." Tears welled up in her emerald green eyes and she wiped it away.

"That's definitely her, I remember her voice," Soul said without even thinking. For a second, he thought he was in heaven to hear her speak.

When the programme ended, they switched off the television.

"We still have school tomorrow, ya know. You guys can crash at the spare beds we have,"Kid said yawning.

"I still can't believe that was Maka," Black*Star murmured.

I ignored Black*Star's comment and found a spare bed. The moment my head hit the pillow, I fell asleep.

**In the private jet~ Maka's P.O.V**

"Tsubaki, we'll hit Death City in 4 hours instead of 10," I said, shouting to the other end of the plane as I was changing.

"Why so?"

"This is a private jet, so it moves faster," I shrugged.

"Oh, okay." She said.

I stepped out of the bathroom after changing and bathing. I now wore a off shoulder print pink dress that was tightly fitted on me with Skinny jeans underneath. To make it look better, i wore a simple Rose necklace, purple heart ring and pink kitten heels. My hair was still tied in a braid as I was too lazy to style it up into a pony tail.

Tsubaki was just wearing a simple shirt dress that was sleeveless and checker with colours of red, white and black. She just finished off the look with black high heels and a camellia ring on her finger. Her hair was also still tied in a braid.

"Wake me up when we have arrived," I murmured at her as I fell asleep.

"Maka, wake up," Tsubaki called me softly and I woke up with a start.

"We're here already?" I replied softly. Wait why the hell are we at the courtyard of DWMA?!

"Maka, Tsubaki! Lord Death wants to see you." Marie called out.

"Marie hakese**(2)**! I misses you so so so much!" I said as I hugged Marie. She hadn't change much at all.

"Maka, congratulations on being the top scorer," Marie said, excited.

"Am I distracting something here?" Tsubaki questioned.

"Nothing at all," Marie replied and pulled Tsubaki in for a hug. I giggled.

We broke the embrace and we headed off to the Death Room.

"Maka, come give papa a hug," He said opening his arms.

"Touch me and I'll sue you for molest. I can also charge you for what you have done to me in the past," I glared at him and walked off.

Tsubaki shivered,"Maka you are so cold,"

"Thanks for the compliment," My voice thick with sacarsm.

"Maka Maka-chan! You really didn't let all that money I spent on you go to waste. Good job!" He gave me a thumbs up.

"Tsubaki, welcome to DWMA!" He welcomed Tsubaki warmly and she blushed.

"Lord Death, I must honestly thank you for all you have done for me in this past 2 years. You have my everlasting gratitude." I said honestly to him.

"No owing anything! You already repaid me the debt by living on and becoming the top scorer!"

"If you say so," I said, shrugging.

"There will be assembly for you guys to introduce yourselves in an hour, you can choose your entrance in any way," Lord Death said, holding out a peace sign.

"Just leave the piano facing sideways and a roller chair beside it would do," I smile warmly at him.

"Where will we be staying?" Tsubaki asked.

"You can stay with Kid in the mansion I suppose until you get get an apartment." My face paled. _Kid, huh. The person that bullied me. Well I'm that unforgiving though._

**Soul's P.O.V**

"Why the hell do we have a sudden assembly out of all days," I grumbled as I made my way up to DWMA with the others.

"Who knows," Black*Star said as he put his hands on the back of his head.

When we reached the hall, there was a piano with a girl's back facing us and another girl sitting on the roller chair whose back was facing us too.

"What the hell is going on," Liz muttered.

"How dare they face their backs at their god. They are going to pay..." Black*Star muttered

Our answers came when Lord Death popped out of the mirror. "Hello, hello. We have 2 special guest her today who will be joing DWMA for their last year. Girls, you may take the stage." And he popped back into his mirror.

_As per usual Lord Death's collection of short speeches._

They turned around and I realised it was Maka at the piano and Tsubaki on the roller chair with the guitar.

They stepped forward, "Hey guys, I'm Maka and she's Tsubaki. I'm pretty sure you guys know me as the bookworm last time," she joked around calmly.

"Well today, we are going to bring you a song, please enjoy," Tsubaki said, smiling.

"Tsubaki is one hot chick," Black*Star murmured to me and I nodded.

(_italics-Maka _underline-Tsubaki **bold-both**)

_Hey baby won't you look my way,_

_I can be your new addiction_

_Hey baby what you got to say, all you're giving me is fiction_

I'm a sorry sucker and this happens all the time I

find out that everybody talks everybody talks everybody talks

**It started with a whisper and that was when i kissed her and**

**then she made my lips hurt I can hear the chit-chat**

**take me to your love shack mama's always got a backtrack**

**When everybody talks babe**

"Who knew Maka sang this well," Liz murmured and i nodded in agreement as i continued to glue my eyes to the stage.

Hey honey you could be my drug you could be my new prescription

_Too much, can be an overdose all this trash talk make me itching_

_Oh my, my shit everybody talks everybody talks everybody talks_, too much

**It started with a whisper and that was when i kissed her and**

**then she made my lips hurt I can hear the chit-chat**

**take me to your love shack mama's always got a backtrack**

**When everybody talks back**

Tsubaki starts playing a solo on the guitar and she was amazing. I sae Black*Star's jaw drop open and i smirked. Looks like we are going to have a couple in our group.

_Never thought i'd live to see the day_

When everybody's words got in the way

Hey sugar show me all your love all you're giving me is friction

Hey sugar what you got to say

**It started with a whisper and that was when i kissed her and**

**Then she made my lips hurt I can hear the chit-chat**

**take me to your love shack mama's always got a backtrack**

**When everybody talks back **_everybody talks_ everybody talks,

_everybody talks everybody talks_, everybody talks everybody talks, **babe**

**It started with a whisper and that was when**

**i kissed her everybody talks everybody talks, back**

When they finished their performance, everyone was clapping like a maniac. Maka and Tsubaki then bowed and left the stage. I figured out another reason for me to fall harder for her. Her voice and how she could play the piano.

* * *

**(1) sashibuli daneh = it's been a long time since I saw you**

**(2)hakese = teacher**

**What are words by chris Medina**

**Everybody talks by Neon trees**

**Yuu: This is the end of chapter 7. Hope you satisfied with all the things I've typed out and dont you love the suspense! Word Count: 4,123**

**Soul: Sacarsm much...**

**Maka: Please check out Yuu's other fanfic, love is complicated!**

**Tsubaki: also don't forget to review!**

**Liz: Follow and Fav if you want pairings to occur soon!**

**Soul: you can go suck lemon-**

**Crona: if you don't Come back!**

**Yuu: Till the next update!**


	9. Chapter 8

**Yuu here! *\( ^o^)/***

**Today, I am feeling wickedly evil, this chapter may get harsh at times xD hop you enjoy! Muahahahaha. P.S. I know some of you are feeling worried right now. And thank you guys for the 1000 views! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater, do NOT drag me into a jury!**

* * *

**_Stand up for what is right, even if you are standing alone._**

**Soul's P.O.V**

"Ain't that a shocker, your _girlfriend_ is back in DWMA," Liz grinned wickedly.

"Shut your mouth or I'll shut it for you," I snarled at her.

Patty just giggled in amusement as we walked to class and settled in our seats.

Stein came in with a sadistic grin on his face. "Class today, we will be dissecting a bonobo,"

Everyone groaned and Kim raised up her hands," What is a bonobo?"

"You have to know its a monkey," He said, turning the screw on his head as he pulled out a cage.

"Isn't it endangered?" Ox asked.

"It is but all the more we should dissect it before it disappears." Stein replied.

All of us sweat-dropped thinking, if it's endangered then why the hell are you dissecting it!?

He was about to start when Maka and Tsubaki came in the room, knocking on the door with a piece of paper in their hands.

Whisperings commenced in the class. "Boooooy today is your lucky day," Liz said, trying to hold in her laughter.

"You talk like that once more and i'll rip your head off," I hissed at her, baring my sharp teeth menacingly.

"Oh mama save me, I'm terrified," Liz said sarcastically.

Stein shot knives at us and our face paled. "Next time, it'll hit your head," He fixed his glasses at us, revealing a cool killing aura and we shivered.

While Stein was signing the piece of paper, Tsubaki and Maka were busy snickering.

"Now would you girls like to introduce yourself to the the EAT class."

They shrugged and Maka started first. "Unless you are from Mars, you ought to know me as Maka Albarn. I know how to the play the piano and I am a full-fledged lawyer who enrolled in as I am a meister and at the same time, a weapon. The end," The whole class shivered at her change of personality and a slight giggle escaped her lips.

The girl with long black hair stepped up next. "I am Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, please call me Tsubaki. I am also a full-fledged lawyer and I know how to play the guitar. I am a weapon, I have many different forms. That's all," She smiled sweetly at us and I swear Black*Star's face went let out a low whistle and I was barely able to contain my chuckling.

"Now all of this is done, Tsubaki and Maka, please take a seat anywhere you like," Stein said in a flat tone.

They of course, sat at the furthest place away from us possible and even threw us glares while they were settling in their seats.

"This could be trouble~" Patty sang silently.

"Your _girlfriend_ is rejecting you so harshly," Black*Star said, snickering.

"Like yours isn't," I countered, earning a scowl from him. Tsubaki obviously knew about Maka's past. We are so screwed.

**Maka's P.O.V**

While walking to our seats, I couldn't help but throw them a glare. After all they have done to me, I ought to get payback. _Except Soul..._ _He's with them though._

Tsubaki passed me a note. _Are those the people that bullied you?_

I made a face at her. She took it as a 'yes' and continued writing.

_That's kind of sad, I was thinking the blue-hair guy was kinda cute._

"Black*Star? Seriously? He's a retard." I said bluntly at her.

_Come on, maybe he has a good side of him too..._

I sighed. "Tsubaki, no matter who you choose I'll still support, I'm just saying he ain't a really nice person,"

_That's all I need. _She smiled sweetly at me and started to pay attention to the gruesome dissecting procedure that was going on.

**Next lesson~**

Stepping into the gym after I changed, I tied my hair up into a ponytail. Once I stepped into the room, tons of guys surrounded me and Tsubaki.

"Can I have your number?"

"I don't know you, so no." Tsubaki said, attempting to brush off the questions.

"Are you guys single?" Someone asked.

"Yes we are." I replied simply, trying to get out of the crowd.

"Straight?" Another asked.

"What does it look like to you?" I snapped. God, they were even worse than the reporters can't they read between the lines?

"Please stop surrounding us unless you want to get sued for public nuisance," Tsubaki suddenly proclaimed and everyone stepped aside.

"You are a expert at chasing people away," I grinned at Tsubaki and we linked arms to the place where we were suppose to gather at.

"Experience, my friend." She said, shooting back a grin at me.

"Indeed," I said, laughing.

******Soul's P.O.V**

Looking at the two girls getting surrounded by tons of guys, my anger boiled. I couldn't stop them, or my secret would be revealed. Black*Star looked positively red beside me too.

"Earth to Black*Star and Soul!" Kid shouted, snapping our head at him.

Kid seeing that he had our attention, continued. "Honourable father want them to stay at my mansion for a few days until they got their own apartment,"

"Lucky bastard." I murmured under my breath as I punched Kid in the arm.

"I am going to claim Tsubaki as my goddess this week," Black*Star said abruptly.

"What if you don't?" Liz asked.

"I will not call myself god for a week," He said.

"Wow, that's a huge bettie! I'm in too!" Patty chimed in.

"You are so on," I said, shaking his hand.

Suddenly all the crowd around these girls cleared. _What the hell just happened?_

I overheard a conversation between some guys. "Jeez they are hard to get. They are lawyers and they can sue us for public nuisance..." I smirked when I heard that.

"We can still get them though, they are completely single." Another guy said. I gritted my teeth at that.

"They are definitely rather pretty and smart," Another guy chimed in.

Black*Star who couldn't take it anymore, broke the silence.

"This god over here is going to make her fall head over heels for me," He said smirking as he strode up to Tsubaki.

**Maka's P.O.V**

I was chatting ecstatically with Tsubaki when Black*Star strode up to her and tapped her on the shoulder, disrupting our conversation.

"Tsubaki, would you like to go to lunch with me," Tsubaki's face went red and she just nodded. I nudged her and looked at her devilishly.

"Black*Star, you better treat Tsubaki well or I will Maka chop the crap out of you," I said as I took out my book.

"Don't be so rude..." Tsubaki said as she nudged me.

Black*Star taking it as a yes, jumped up and down like a maniac in the gym.

"Awwww Tsubaki, on the first day of a new school you already have a date,"

"S-Shut up," She said as she cupped her face to hide the redness of it.

"You want to go shopping later on to get dolled up or something," I said, smirking.

"That would be uh good I guess?" I laughed at her stutterings, damn, I have never seem Tsubaki act this way.

"Gather up, we are doing sprints today," Sid said, suddenly appearing in the room.

My heart jumped, how could I forget he had the ability to magically appear.

"Why is he blue?" Tsubaki whispered at me.

"He's a zombie that Stein brought back from the dead," I murmured back.

"That is creepy as hell," She said as she scrutinised Sid. I just nodded.

"Miss Albarn, you are up first," Sid said as he checked the clipboard he was holding.

I smirked and got into position. _Prepare to eat my dust._

"Go!" I sprinted 20 metres back and forth and stopped at the end.

"Impressive, highest record for girls, 4.26 seconds!"

The hole class jaws fell open except Tsubaki and I gave her a hi 5.

**Soul's P.O.V**

"Guess what, Tsubaki accepted the god's request on a lunch date," He said after he calmed down from all the jumping.

"You have got to be kidding me," I scoffed.

"That girl has serious eye problems," Liz chimed in.

"Should I feel offended or something?" Black*Star said as he gave us a confused look.

"Oh Lord please tell me how did Tsubaki fall for a idiot like Black*Star..." Kid murmured.

"So true, so true," Patty echoed at the background.

I looked at Tsubaki, her face was extremely red. Aparrantly, she had taken a liking on Black*Star too.

Sid suddenly announced,"Gather up, we are doing sprints today,"

I groaned. Now we have to hear Black*Star brag about his record all over again.

"Miss Albarn, you are up first," Sid said as he checked his clipboard.

Maka stepped up with a look of sheer determination on her face and got into position.

The moment Sid shouted go, she literally sprinted extremely fast. Before I knew it, it was already over.

"Impressive, highest record for girls,4.26 seconds!" The moment I heard that my jaw fell open, along with everyone in class except Tsubaki.

"Oh my god, you are in love with a perfectionist!" Liz screamed at me quietly._ She was right. Maka excelled academically, physically and music._

"You can really keep dreaming about winning her heart," Kid said.

"Yea, she is so way out of my league..." I said, drowning myself in disappointment.

"Glad you know, dude, glad you know." Patty said.

"Black*Star, you're up next," Black*Star walked up and smirked, taking his position. "THIS IS MY STAGE!"

"Go!" Black*Star sprinted off like a mad person and finished in what I would like to think 2 seconds.

"Good job, Black*Star. 4 seconds," At the corner of my eye, I saw Tsubaki swoon almost as if she was going to faint and Maka had to steady her.

"Soul Eater Evans, you are up now," I stretched and got into my position.

"Go!" I gritted my teeth and ran like my life depended on it. "5 seconds. You are rather fast for a weapon," Sid commented as he jotted it down.

"Thanks," I said sacarstically.

"Tsubaki, you're next." Black*Star started to clap for her.

"Black*Star is completely love struck!" Liz gasped dramatically and I laughed.

Sid signalled her to go and Tsubaki also ran pretty fast. She skidded to a stop in the end. "5.25 seconds. Highest for a girl weapon." Tsubaki nodded and hi 5 Maka. _They are two impressive people._

Everything went by pretty quick and the end of the day came faster than I expected. _Thank god the day is over, I want to sleep. _My eyes drooped heavily_._

"Kid, Lord Death told us to crash at your mansion until we get an apartment," Maka suddenly spoke up._ When was she behind us?_

"Yes, Father did tell me that," Kid replied in a matter-of-factly tone.

"Then it's settled," Maka said.

"You guys all had great scores," Tsubaki added and Maka nudged her.

"Thanks I guess..." I said, bored.

"Tsubaki, let's go have lunch together," Black*Star suggested.

"You guys better not bully Maka or i'll give you living hell," Tsubaki said as she gave us a death glare. Maka snickered.

"All right, all right, what's with the harshness." Kid said as he raised his hands,surrendering.

"I've got my eyes on you..." Tsubaki murmured before she smiled sweetly at Black*Star and took the hand he offered. _What the hell is wrong with her? Spilt personalities?_

My eyes widen with shock. How can i possibly stand being near Maka without Black*Star around? _This is so uncool. Soul, calm down._

**Maka's P.O.V**

"Tsubaki!, I protest. Hell, I didn't want to be alone with them. How can I stay sane for the rest of the afternoon?!

"So you coming?" Kid asked.

"Do I have a choice?" I sneered haughtily at them.

"No," He said, his gold eyes boring into my mine. I looked away and he started walking, Liz and Patty tagging along.

"Hey Maka... I'm seriously sorry for what I have done to you in the past," Liz said as she murmured guilty at me.

"Let bygones be bygones," I said smiling at her. I had to move on after all.

"You will really forgive us?" Patty chimed in, looking shocked.

"I guess so, I don't like holding grudges." I said, shrugging.

"You are way too nice to us after all we have done to you," Liz said, surprise in her voice too.

"If you apologise sincerely, I would be able to feel the sincerity in it and I did. So I forgive you," I said ruefully.

"You have a scary friend, no offence meant." Liz shivered.

"Trust me, you haven't seen the worst of her..." I murmured.

They smiled at me and we had a light chat together. The Thompson sisters were indeed nice people.

"Hey, nice score you got there just now," Soul whispered into my ear suddenly and I jumped, giving him a punch in the face due to shock and took a defensive stance. Since when was he following us?

"Gosh, can you stop doing that," I said as I scowled at him.

"Doing what?" He asked innocently as he rubbed the cheek that i punched.

"Appearing out of thin air and suddenly talking to me," I said, truly annoyed by his presence.

He chuckled lightly," You weren't observant enough, it ain't my fault," He retorted.

"I didn't say anyone was at fault," I hissed at him.

"Take it down a octave, I can almost feel your anger bursting out of you," He said, frowning.

"Grrr, after all these years you still do irritate me." I spat at him.

"And you still do amuse me," He joked lightly with me.

"Thank you for the compliment," I said in a sickly sweet voice before walking faster.

_What is wrong with Soul Eater Evans? Why is he always getting involved with me? Why can't I seem to stay calm near him? _I could only sum up with one thing after i asked myself tons of questions, I had lost every bit of my mind.

* * *

**Yuu: How was the confrontation? Too relaxed? Too harsh? Please review to tell me what you think!**

**Soul: Maka is so cold to me... Brrrrr**

**Maka: Being cold is a talent.**

**Soul: How is that a talent?**

**Maka: *anger rises chops Soul with a book* MAKA CHOP! **

**Soul: *collapse with a blood fountain spewing from the dent on his skull***

**Black*Star: Fav and Follow if you want Tsubaki to be my goddess!**

**Tsubaki: R and R is you want Yuu to upload chapter 9 sooner!**

**Liz: You can go suck lemon-**

**Patty: If you don't come back!**

**Maka: Till the next update!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Yuu here! \(^o^)/**

**How are you guys doing? It's Sunday and tomorrow i will start having school again, which means i seriously have to study and updates WILL come but not that often. Here's Chapter 9, hope you enjoy it ;) And thank you for the 2000 views i love you guys!**

* * *

_**I can wipe away the tears in eyes, but I can't wipe the pain away from my heart**_

**Maka's P.O.V**

Taking a look at Kid's mansion, i realized that it was huge and well, _symmetrical_. He is really a symmetry freak and the rumors were definitely true.

"Please do not mess up this place or Kid will have a hissy fit," Liz murmured to me as she brought me to the room i would be staying in.

"I can see that from the condition the house is in," I whispered back as i looked into the room. It was slightly more huge than the apartment room i had but I'm cool with it.

"Toilets is just next door and kitchen on the first floor~" Patty said she skipped to me happily as she handed me a can of coke.

"Thanks," I smiled at Patty and took a sip of coke. She is so energetic.

Soul was unobtrusively stalking us and i found his presence rather irritating. i halted for a second, took out my book.

"MAKA CHOP!" I screamed as i turned around and threw the book on his head. He fell off the ledge, falling a floor down with blood spewing from the dent on his head.

Maids screamed as they saw bleeding Soul and I snickered. "Don't bother to pick him up, he'll be able to stand up soon!"

The maids looked at me in horror but shrugged and walked away since they heard me say that.

"Girl, I like your swag," Liz said as she smirked at me.

"I hear that a lot, what can we do now?" I said, looking around the place it had many paintings and I was pretty sure there were antiques here. I ought to be careful.

Liz was about to reply when Kid came up holding injured Soul. "What the hell did you do to him?" He looked at me incredulously.

"I threw a book at his head?" I replied simply.

"Sounds legit." Kid shrugged and threw Soul onto a spare bed in a room.

"Anyway, we should watch a movie together!" Liz said as she clasped her hands together.

"I should invite Tsubaki..." I said as i took out my phone to send her a message.

"Yesh, don't disturb the love birds!" Patty voiced out.

I stuck my tongue out as i sent the message. "Black*Star cannot mobilize Tsubaki all the time."

"Maybe he can, idiot" Soul said as he stumbled out of the room.

"He can't." I said glaring at him. Soul was about to counter my remark when Kid cut him off.

"Let's stop fighting and pick a movie for us to go to!" Kid suggested as he stepped between both of us.

"Sounds great!" Liz said as she smiled.

"I call dibs on Prometheus!" I called out.

"That movie is for nerds," Soul retorted.

"Come by me again?" I said as i took out a book and threw him a death glare. He immediately shut up.

"Does Prometheus has giraffes?" Patty asked as her eyes sparkled.

"Nope but there are aliens," I said helpfully.

"Will do!" Patty said happily and Soul let out a scoff. God is he trying to get on my nerves? If he is, he's doing a good job.

My phone rang and the second I answered the phone, Tsubaki screamed in the phone, i couldn't help my reaction completely so i cringed, causing some coke to spill on my dress. _Shit..._ I thought as i put the call on loudspeaker.

"YOU WOULDN'T BELIEVE WHAT JUST HAPPENED!" She screeched into the phone. Somehow, i feel that she is screaming into my ear and not my phone.

"Oh, you mean by you releasing ultra dolphin sounds and caused me to spill coke on my dress? I mean what could happen?" I said sacarstically.

"Black*Star asked me to be his girlfriend!" Tsubaki exclaimed gleefully as she ignored my previous comment

"And you said?" I asked. _Oh Lord please don't tell me they are dating._

"YES OF COURSE!" She screamed again. All our faces paled, how the hell did smart and dumb attract?

Attempting to change the subject before she starts talking about their sweet first kiss i asked,"Did you receive my text?"

"Yea and we're going. I know you want to watch Prometheus so let's go watch that."

"YAHOO I AM ON THE TOP OF THE WORLD!" I heard Black*Star screaming at the background. I could practically see Tsubaki rolling her eyes.

"Awwww, you know me so well!" I gushed.

The others looked at me with you serious look. I covered the speaker and scowled at them."What do you want?"

"Nothing..." They said as they turned their heads and whistled.

I sweat-dropped. They aren't exceptionally good liars. I ignored them and went into the room and slammed the door behind me.

"Maka meet you at the cinema later, i got to get Black*Star down before he does something stupid." And the line went dead. I sighed. Tsubaki was way too nice to Black*Star.

I glanced at the mirror and my hair was in a mess and no dang way was i going to wear what i wore just now after i spilled coke on it.

I combed my hair straight and changed into a coffee coloured T-shirt that featured a round neck, batwing sleeves with cropped length,multi-layer design to the sides with gathered pleats,anomalous hem with long sides,cut with an over sized fit. I just threw on a short denim skirt with peach hoop earring and wedged heels.

When i stepped out, Liz was on the phone booking the tickets and the rest were just hanging around.

They all changed out of their usual outfits too and i was rather glad i wasn't the only one who did so.

Flipping her phone shut, Liz took a look at me. "You have a great fashion sense."

"Thank Tsubaki for that," I smiled sweetly at her as we headed down the stairs.

The guys were gawking at me when they saw me.

"Quit gawking," I snapped and they looked into my eyes instead.

"You were just looking good and symmetrical." Kid said as he gave me a huge smile.

"Thanks i guess,"

"So true," Soul joined in.

"Am i hearing things?" I said in disbelief.

"Nada, you are listening to the real thing!" Patty giggled.

"Are we going or not?" I knew my face was red, but i chose to ignore it. _This is going to be hell of a long day._

"We are," Liz said as she stepped out of the huge double doors of Kid's mansion.

**Liz's P.O.V**

I made sure that Maka was sitting next to Soul as i was hoping for some drama to happen.

"Someone please tell me why am i sitting next to **THIS** person," Maka said as she eyed Soul.

We ignored her and i continued to chat with Patty as if they weren't there.

"Like i wanted to sit with a bookworm," Soul retorted.

"At least its better than someone who barely passed his tests," She hissed at him.

"Stubborn girl," Soul said as his crimson eyes blazed with fury.

"Jerk."

"Idiot,"

"You already said that, loser." She said as she scowled and they continued to stare at each other.

The moment the car swerved, Maka hit Soul in the shoulder. She flared her arms up and tried to brush off where ever he touched her as if any contact would kill her instantly. and he was doing the same too. The rest snickered as they saw them acting that way.

"Why are you guys doing this to me," Maka groaned. We wanted so much to burst into fits of laughter as they were acting so immaturely. I could see that they liked each other but none is willing to admit.

Once the car skidded to a stop, Maka got out of the car immediately.

"Those were the most humiliating 10 minutes ride of my life." Maka said softly as he cheeks turned red.

"Where's Tsubaki?" I said as i looked around.

Sure enough, we found her and she was making out with Black*Star. I cringed in disgust at the sight.

"I could have lived my life without seeing that," Maka said in disgust as she walked up to Tsubaki.

"I couldn't agree more," Soul said as he stepped out of the car with his hands in his pocket.

I nudged him," When are you going to make a move," I whispered.

"That is none of your business," He retorted and walked away.

"Awwww don't be a spoil sportie!" Patty said as she stood in front of Soul with a evil grin.

"I'll do it when i feel like it, is it enough for you?" He said and continued walking.

"That's better than nothing at all," I grinned and caught up with him and slapping him in the back.

He glared and i couldn't help but laugh.

**Maka's P.O.V**

I stood silently behind them, waiting for them to notice me. When they did, they broke away, breathing heavy. _I should take a video of this and blackmail Black*Star..._

"Hey, Tsubaki how was the kiss?" I said casually but my eyes were mocking her.

Her face went red immediately,"Uh Maka when were you uh standing there?" She stammered.

"A century ago," I said dramatically and she laughed.

"You got to take it easy there, bro." Soul went up to Black*Star and they did their handshake.

"I'M GOD, WHY SHOULD I TAKE IT EASY?" Black*Star exclaimed.

"Then get a room and stop the PDA," Soul said bluntly.

"Simple. Easy. Clear." I said finishing the line for him, looking smug.

"It is seriously disgusting seeing you guys make out so intensely when you have only been dating for less than an hour," Liz shivered.

"They work too fast," Kid sighed 8 times symmetrically.

"Can we get into the movie before they start making out again?" Patty said with an evil glint in her eyes.

I struggled to keep from rolling my eyes and we entered the cinema.

Against my will, i was sitting with Soul. Again. I couldn't do much anything as Patty rushed in, followed by Liz, Kid, Black*Star, Tsubaki, me and finally Soul. I cursed under my breath for not noticing what they planned.

When the movie just begun, Black*Star had already finished his popcorn by pouring everything in his mouth in a go. _He sure had a mouth big enough to eat and brag..._

Halfway through the movie, I could hear Soul's teeth clattering.

"Would you mind to be quiet?" I whispered harshly at him.

"It's cold!" He whispered back, his crimson eyes glaring at me in the dark.

"Dude, you are wearing a fucking jacket!" I said as I scowled at him.

"Doesn't mean I can't be cold," He said as he took a sip of coke and shivered.

"Are you serious? You are cold and you drink **COLD** coke. You reap what you sow," I said, shaking my head in disappointment.

"I'm thirsty," He protested.

"Are you faking you are cold or something?" I said and gave him _a look._

He offered his hand,"You want to touch it to see if I'm faking?" He said seethingly_._

"My pleasure," I hissed at him and touched his hand. I pulled away immediately as his hand was extremely cold.

"You believe me now," He said, smirking.

"Yea,yea, whatever Snow White." I said as I stuck out my tongue. God, I hated losing.

"What did you just call me?" Disbelief coloured in his voice.

"Snow. White. Hearing Impairment much?" I sneered.

"You are one hell of a short-tempered woman," He said, chuckling.

"Nah, I have a quick reaction to bullshit," I countered.

"You think I'm talking bullshit?"

"Nah, you're what bullshit is made of," I murmured as I smirked.

"Bitch, you know nothing," He hissed.

"Like you know anything either," I growled.

"Would you two lovebirds stop arguing," Tsubaki said sweetly.

"We. Are. Not. Lovebirds!" Soul and I said in unison.

"Awww, even talking at the same time!"Tsubaki said. I started snickering when i saw Black*Star snoring away, drool coming out of his mouth.

"How about you care for your boyfriend first," I suggested.

"He ain't waking up and you ought to check Liz and Kid out!" Tsubaki whispered.

Kid and Liz were holding hands and Liz's head was on his shoulder.

"I am so going to tackle Liz with questions later," I said, grinning wickedly.

The people behind us hushed at us and we immediately shut up and watched the movie.

"Look at the bad girl," Soul taunted.

"Maka Chop!" I said quietly as I landed a book on his head and he fell on the ground._That ought to make him shut up._

When the movie ended, he had yet to wake up. I sighed and dragged his leg out of the cinema.

"What the hell happened again?" Liz gasped in horror.

"Later," I waved off their comments and dragged him outside and threw him into a water foundation. He woke up immediately and I walked back to the gang and he followed, soaked.

"As I was saying, what happened?" Liz questioned.

"She," He stabbed him finger at me. "Threw a book at be and it fucking hurts so I fell unconscious."

"Understatment! I used my lightest." I protested.

"Oh really?" He looked pissed.

"GUYS STOP FIGHTING!" Tsubaki said as she came up to us and slammed our lips together.

"Tsubaki? The hell?" I said as I touched my lips. I just fucking kissed Soul.

Liz and Patty had an identical mask of horror. Soul's face was extremely red.

_Why was my heart beating so fast? I can't be falling for a jerk like Soul Eater Evans_.

"This is so uncool," Soul said as he stood up.

"I will never want to go through that ever again," I said.

"Let's go get ice-cream!" Patty suggested as she wanted to change the subject.

"Great thinking, sis." Liz murmured.

"YAHOOO THE GOD AND HIS GODESS ARE GOING TO GET ICE CREAM!"

"Shut up and kiss your girlfriend," Kid said and Tsubaki blushed.

**At Life and Death's Ice Cream Shop~(Randon Much xD)**

I wanted to sit with the rest of the gang but Kid and Liz ws talking and being the third party is uncool. Patty was making giraffes out of tissue paper, Tsubaki and Black*Star were strolling around together which left me no choice but to seek company from Maka.

"Hey," I said as I sat next to heron the bench.

"What do you want?" She replied as she ate her ice cream and read her book. _She looks so cute..._

"Er, I just wanted to talk to you as I was bored out of my skull,"

"Figures, since you don't have any brain cells to keep you thinking," She murmured, her eyes still glued to the book.

"Don't be so mean," I groaned.

"Being mean is a talent," She snapped her book shut and looked at me.

"How hell is that a talent," I retorted.

"Well, don't get so flummoxed, anything can become a talent if you stand out in it? Wait , flummox is a big word, do you need a dictionary?"

"Thanks, but no thanks." I said sacarstically.

"Whatever," And she turned back to her book.

"Maka, look at me don't turn away,"

"Why?" She said, turning to face me again, her emerald eyes filled with curosity.

"Because I want to do this," I leaned forward to her without thinking and kissed her.

**Maka's P.O.V**

"Maka, look at me, don't turn away,"

"Why?" I said as I turned my head to meet his beautiful crimson eyes that were full with resolve. _Wait what the hell? Did I just say that his eyes were beautiful? What's wrong with you today, Maka Albarn?_

My mind, so deep in thoughts, almost didn't catch what he said.

"Because I want to do this," He leaned forward and kissed me.

I froze on the spot, unable to process what happened. Reality hit me as Soul's lips were still crushed on mine, Soul Eater Evans was kissing me voluntarily.

* * *

**Yuu: That's all I have for chapter 9!**

**Maka: That was awkward...**

**Soul: Tell me about it.**

**Liz: I was totally shocked when Tsubaki slammed Soul and Maka's lips together.**

**Kid: Who wasn't?**

**Yuu: I wasn't when I wrote the whole chapter on paper.**

**Maka: Anyway, please R and R!**

**Patty: F and F too if you like Patty Giraffes! **

**Tsubaki: It means Fav and Follow, nothing else.**

**Soul: You can go suck lemon-**

**Kid: If you don't come back!**

**Yuu: Till the next update!**


	11. Author's note 2

**Yuu here! *\(^o^)/***

**You guys must be wondering, why isn't this a chapter? I have decided not to post the actual chapter 10 as I want to torture you guys more with the suspense~ **

**Well, as you know the place I stopped in the previous chapter did not really allow me to be able to keep the suspense going and it could only continue if I gave you the reaction immediately,which kind of sucks. As i was stuck between whether to make them get together or not, both ideas seem so good T.T**

**So instead, I have been searching for references to make the next chapter better for you guys so stay tuned as I'll be updating soon, but not that soon!**

**You can go suck lemon if you don't come back!**

**Till the next update, peace out!**

**Don't forget to review, Fav and follow and show me some love ;)**


	12. Chapter 10

**Yuu here! \(^o^)/**

**So I have a important an movement to make. I need an Female OC in my story, kay? I need one as I do not feel like using my OC Sayuri again or you guys will think she is an attention hogger (I'm just saying) So give me her name, looks, history, style of clothes, what weapon or meister she is, you got me. So here's the chapter 10 you guys want! Sorry for the extremely late update, I was very very busy and I pampered you guys too much by updating everyday.**

* * *

**_The course of true love never did run smooth- Midsummer Night Dream_**

**Maka's P.O.V**

Instinct drove me, I wrapped my arms around Soul's neck and kissed him back. He moaned in pleasure as his hands went down my waist and brought me closer to him, if if her couldn't stand not being in contact with me. I knotted my fingers in his hair. _His hair is so soft..._

I don't know how long we sat there, kissing when I returned back to my senses. What the hell am I doing? I can't do this to Sou, I'm afraid to lose.

Pushing him back abruptly, I stood up as he looked at me, his crimson eyes full of heat and curiosity.

"Sorry Soul, but I can't accept you." My heart cracked, but I continued. "No matter how much it kills me to say this but, I won't love." I spoke softly and ran away. I heard him calling out to my name frantically and footsteps following me, I simply didn't turn back.

As I ran to Kid's mansion, I let the events run through my head. Love was never on my to-do list in life, I couldn't let anyone into my heart, not anymore.

I stumbled upon Kid's porch and fumbled my pockets for the spare key Liz had given me. All I wanted now was isolated solitude to think. I went straight up to my room and locked the door. Panting, I collapsed onto my bed, my ash-blond hair loose and tangled, my clothes soaked in sweat.

I tossed and turned, unable to see the whole picture, _why was Soul's presence so intriguing to her? Why does she crave his company? Why did her heart skip a beat when she saw him? _The questions ran through my head endlessly.

I clenched onto my hair, hoping that some sort of answer would hit me. Exhausted, I drifted into a dreamless slumber that left me to my complications.

**Soul's P.O.V**

Kissing Maka felt damn good. Our lips whispered in synchronisation and I couldn't but moan when she kissed me back. This kind of moment was so for cool guys as it seemed like eternity of happiness when it all snapped.

She pushed me back abruptly with confusion deep in her forest green eyes. Her next words shocked me. "Sorry Soul I can't accept you," She hesitated for a moment and continued.

"No matter how much it kills me to say this but, I won't love." Reality crushed down on me, I sat there, speechless and before I knew it, she broke into a run.

"Maka!" I chased after her through the twisted, narrow alleys of Death City and soon it was proved fruitless when I lost track of her.

"Damn Maka for being able to run so fast," I said, breathlessly. _Chasing is so not cool._

Gaining back my breath faster than I could have expected, I went to look for my orange motorcycle. As I sped back home, I though. _Maka has really nice lips..._Memories flashed by me and I could only come to a conclusion.

Maka loved me but was unable to be with me (this sounds odd T.T) Vowing that one day she would be my girl and I would treat her like a princess, I smirked triumphantly.

**Maka's P.O.V**

I woke up in the morning groggily with a killer headache. Checking the clock, I realised I practically slept through half of school ur simply couldnt be bothered as today was definitely not my kind of day.

I looked around the house, only to find Liz and Patty hanging out in the living room.

"Isn't there like school today?" I asked quizzically as I clutched onto my head. God it hurts.

"Nada Patty Giraffes was informed that Lord Death wants a special meeting with the teacher's today!" She giggled.

"What happened to you? You look awful." Liz said, her brilliant blue eyes full of worry and concern.

"Please don't ask," I said sourly as I walked into the kitchen to find something to relieve my headache.

Rummaging around, I found a bottle of aspirins and took 2, chasing it down with water. Gulping a few more mouthful of water, I asked.

"Where's Tsubaki?"

"She went out with Black*Star," Liz retorted.

"Again?" I said, exasperated. Patty nodded.

"That girl is majorly obsessed." Liz murmured under my breath.

"Nah, the guy is the one who is majorly obsessed," I countered back, feeling offended for Tsubaki.

"Anyway, what was with you and Kid yesterday?" I asked, grinning.

Liz face immediately went red. "Uh nothing happened much?"

"Come on, don't lie," I nudged her and Patty was containing her giggles.

"Seriously not-"

"Liz, details spill." I said, staring into her eyes.

"Honestly-"

"Liz."

"Jeez-"

"Liz,"

"Why are you so-"

"Liz."

"FINE! Kid and I are dating! You happy now?"

"Exceptionally," I said, smirking and Patty was on the ground rolling with laughter.

"Hey, I want to do something in my room so don't disturb Kay?" I said changing the subject for Liz benefit

"Sure!" Patty said happily whole Liz was mumbling something about how the world was unfair.

"Thanks," I smiled at them and headed up to my room. Taking out a piece of blank music sheet, I wrote down the melody and followed by the lyrics.

I peeked out after a few hours when I completed the composition of the song, hoping no one was at home. Apparantly, luck was on my side as there was a note on the fridge.

_Maka, Liz and I went out to shoppie~! Food is the fridge so heat it up!_  
_P.S. Please don't burn the kitchen_.

"Who the hell will burn the kitchen," I murmured to myself and sat down on the bench and started to play the piano

_**I don't think that passenger's seat**_

_**Has ever looked this good to me**_

_**He tells me about his night**_

_**And I count the colour in his eyes**_

**_I'll never fall in love I swear_**

**_As he runs his finger through his hair_**

_**I'm laughing coz he hopes I'm wrong**_

_**And I don't think it ever crossed his mind**_

_**He tells a joke I fake a smile**_

_**That I know all his favourite songs**_

_**Yes I could tell you, his favourite** **colour's black**_

_**He loves to argue, born on the** **seventeenth**_

_**His mother's beautiful, he has his father's eyes**_

_**If you ask me if I love him,**_

_**I'd lie**_

_**He looks around the room**,_

**_Innocently overlooks the truth._**

**_Shouldn't a light go on?_**

**_Doesn't he know I had it mermorised for so long_?**

_**He sees things all black and white**_

_**Never let no one see him cry**_

_**I let nobody see me wishing he was mine**_

_**I could tell you, his favourite colour's black**_

_**He loves to argue, born on the seventeenth**_

_**His mother's beautiful, he has his father's eyes.**_

_**If you ask me if I love** **him**_,

**_I'd_ _lie_.**

_**He stands there and walks away**_

_**My god if i could only say**_

_**I'm holding every breath for you**_

_**He never tells you**_, _**but he can play guitar**_

_**I** **think he can see through anything butt heart**_

**_My first thought when I wake up is_**

**_My god he's beautiful_**

_**So I put on my make-up and pray for a miracle**_

_**Yes I could tell you, he's favourite colour's black**_

_**He loves to argue, oh and it kills me**_

_**His mother's beautiful, he has his father's eyes.**_

_****__If you ask me if I liv_e him,

_**I'd lie.**_

Finishing the song, I heaved a sigh of relief. It felt so good release all those emotions that I have been keeping in, out. It was true that Soul could play the guitar, I saw a guitar at his apartment once. Wait how the hell did I remember that.

Sighing, he wasn't the only only one with hidden talents too. I could also play the guitar too and no one knows about it.

"You are so busted," Tsubaki said, smirking as she stepped out of the shadows.

I jumped in fright, she was right, I am so screwed.

* * *

**Well i am honestly sorry for the serious late update. I've been going through tons of crap lately such as idiotic low-life who constantly assault me with their hurtful comments and another shooting crap at me. I must admit his accuracy is extremely bad as three quarter of his shots missed. **

**Yuu: I am very tired **

**Maka: Poor little thing... You had such a hard time in school. **

**S****oul: If you were cool,you wouldn't have such problems. **

**Yuu: *anger rises* YUU CHOP(this chop consist of me slamming 2 books at the side of the head) **

**Soul: *collapse***

**Maka: *sweat-drop* Please R and R! **

**Tsubaki: Fav and Follow too! **

**Yuu: Your reviews give me strength to write so show me some love xD **

**Liz: You can go suck lemon- **

**Patty: If you don't come back! **

**Yuu: Till the next update!**

**Kid: Thank you for the 3000 views! *depressed* why isn't it 8888 views! **

**Maka: Here goes his OCD problem again... **

**Yuu: I'm gonna go sleep...**


	13. Chapter 11

******Yuu here! \(^o^)/**

**Awkward~ Anyway I couldn't really concentrate as I was too onset see with studying and well, I got another idea. Couldn't get it out of my head so I wrote it down before continuing to write this. Please do check out my other fanfic Love is Complicated too!**

* * *

_Meh-_** Thank you for keeping tabs on with this, imma cool with it ;)**

_MysticLion- _**Its sort of my tag line to end story and recently I picked up the habit to say you go suck lemon xD**

_BionicleMaster1984-_ **They are together xD what do you mean By depends on what happens? Imma kinda of confused here. **

_Guest- _**Awwwww you reviewed on every chapter! devotion people, devotion.**

_Vampireninja101- _**updating in process...**

_Foreveraliangel- _**So true xD I heart SoMa kisses too~~**

_Dancing in Crimson- _**Actually I just randomly picked a song mom my iPod xD**

_Dia8Buyo-_ **lol xD I love your energy. I know, I know I am not making any sense.**

_SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid- _**You are more awesome then the chapter itself :3**

_Vivian G-_ **Aligato for thinking it was cute xD took me forever to think of a wayfor them to kiss**

_Sorry no name- _**Why you no name! XD**

_Frostyjay- _**thanks. Argh I can't handle this .**

_Moemoekyun- _**Your name is so moe and thank you for the compliment!**

* * *

**_Love is like heaven, but it can hurt like hell. Same goes for Durians._  
**

**Maka's P.O.V**

"Why didn't you tell me you liked Soul, Maka," Tsubaki said softly, hurt clearly shown in her eyes.

I whined,"Tsubaki, I am confused about my own feelings too... I don't know what to do!nmy heart says yes but my brain saw otherwise."

"Maka Albarn. I'll always support you the way you have supported me too, I won't just abandon you. You can tell me." She smiled reassuringly at me. I relaxed and though _Tsubaki is so easy to trust._

"Well yesterday, we were having ice-cream, Soul kissed me and he's a good kisser. I mean I was shocked at first at what he was doing and what he said but I ended up making out with him. Its so damn confusing like I lost who I am inside his arms, I don't know what to do!" I said, frustrated that I was feeling this way.

"Take it down an octave,girl." Tsubaki cooed.

"Nothing seems to go right!" I said, shouting.

"Then go left," Tsubaki replied simply (One of my quotes teehee xD)

I raised my eyebrow."Are you for real?"

"Exceptionally."

"I'm having a killer headache, I'm going to bed," I lied smoothly, pretending to stumble on my way to the room. Tsubaki didn't not seem convinced.

"Maka." She said flatly and I turned around unwilling.

"What..." I replied, hoping against hope she won't throw me a dozen of questions in a second.

Her dark blue eyes softened. "Don't fret, no one asked you to be with Soul," She smiled sweetly at me and I heaved a sigh of relief.

"Anyways," I said dramatically. "I made Liz spill that she was dating Kid," I finished, looking smug.

"Oh. My. God. GET OUT!" Tsubaki squealed and we started to chat nineteen to a dozen.

**2 Weeks before graduation~ Time skip much.**

Flipping through the photo album, I giggled silently at the pictures. It had tons of happy and über crazy memories. Through the year, I've realised that I have gotten awfully close to Soul lately.

Whenever Kid and Liz or Tsubaki and Black*Star went out on their mushy dates, we had really no choice but to hang out with each other as being the third party isn't such a splendid idea to begin with. When he came over, we would usually have movie marathons and surprising we shared a common interest. A major one was horror movies.

I snapped out of my trance when my phone vibrated, signalling I had received a text.

:.

_From: Sharky :D_  
_To: Maka :)_  
_Hey, get 2 sch now ASAP. You've got 2 see tis._

_:._

_What could be so urgent? Curiosity got better of me and I text him back._

:.

_From: Maka :)_

_To: Sharky :D_

_What's the rush? Pick me up in 3 min, imma lazy to walk._

_:._

Throwing my phone on the couch, I dressed up in my boring outfit as I couldn't be bothered to dress up. Tsubaki and I got this apartment 11 months ago and I can't believe I am already so dang attached to it.

I looked out of the window and saw Soul leaning against his orange motorcycle and I smirked. At least he's here on time. Grabbing my phone, I locked the door and jogged down the stairs.

"What's the rush Sharky," i said grinning.

"Stop calling me that." He growled and looked at what I was wearing. "Seriously?" He raised his eyebrow at me, unable to believe I was in my black combat boots, red and black plaited skirt, white long sleeved shirt, yellow vest, white and green tie, long black jacket and my hair in pigtails.

I punched him playfully. " I was lazy,"

"Hop on, i want to show you already," He said impatiently.

"Whatever," I sneered at him, rolling my eyes as. I got on and wrapped my arms around his waist. He then sped off to DWMA.

He dragged me to school and made me read what was on the notice board. In big fanciful fonts, it stated:

**Prom Fightaholic '12**

**LOOKING FOR STUDENTS TO PERFORM. INTERVIEWS REQUIRED.**

**Slots: 8 Performances**

**Maximum people in a group 6**

**TO HAND IN INTERVIEW FORMS BY TODAY**

**Requirements: Either able to sing, dance, act or play an instrument.**

"So what's your purpose?" I asked, confused.

"Well-" I cut him off by putting my finger on his lips as I flipped open my phone to read the message.

:.

_From: Tsubaki :)_

_To: Maka :)_

_Hey Liz and Patty want to try out the sing and dance part. You in?_

_:._

Soul licked my finger and I cringed in disgust. I wiped his saliva on his jacket.

"What were you saying again?" I asked in a sickly sweet voice.

"Play a song with me." He replied simply. Sensing the sentence was not complete, I exaggerated my hand movements for him to continue.

He rolled his eyes." But none of your friends will know you are performing with me."

"Sounds okay, Liz asked me too."

"That's even better, no one will doubt you."

"It sounds like a plan but I don't like double standards," I muttered as I texted them back.

:.

_From: Maka :)_

_To: Tsubaki :)_

_I am so in._

_:._

"We're going to be late for class if we don't hurry," I grunted as I tugged Soul along.

When we walked into class, everyone else was talking about Prom Fightaholic that was coming up in two weeks.

"Here comes Soul. Ask him" A girl whispered to her friend as she pushed her.

I tried to creep away from this awkward scene but Soul stopped me by grabbing my wrist.

"Uh, Soul would you uh p-please be my uh p-prom date?" She asked quietly.

"Sorry to disappoint you but I already have a date." He said smoothly as he placed his arm around my shoulder and planted a kiss on my cheek.

"What. The. Fuck." I clenched my fist and took the arm that was around me and slammed him to the ground.

"Sorry, but he doesn't have a date," I smiled sweetly at his fangirls who were glaring daggers at me and I waled away. Tsubaki had eyes of shock and horror.

"Maka what was that for?" Soul groaned as he got back to his feet, rubbing his sore back.

"You deserved it," I pointed out, glaring at him. I knew my face was red but I simply didn't care.

"So this is how you treat the guy you like?" Tsubaki whispered to me in disbelief.

I was about to answer her when Stein and Marie stepped into the room.

"Class, today Marie-sensei is going to teach today, not me." Stein droned, looking bored. Marie nudged him in the ribs and gave him a glare.

"I don't think you guy want to leave school remember only dissection right?" Marie said brightly.

"Well we are going to pick 8 people out today to ask them questions. Most votes win," She declared.

"Ah perfectly symmetrical," Kid eyes sparkled an otherworldly light.

"I say Marie-sensei first." I suggested and nine-tenth of the class raised their hands.

"Look like the jokes on you," I smirked.

"I call on Maka Albarn." Someone suggested and everyone agreed.

I slammed my head on the table and groaned. Today is not my lucky day.

In the end, Marie-Sensei, Soul, Liz, Patty, Ox, Black*Star, Kid and I were picked. Lucky ol me, I had to go first.

When I stepped to the front of the class, I started. "First of all, screw you guys." I hissed menacingly at them and the whole class laughed.

"You guys sure have tons of questions even after knowing me for a year. Let me get this straight. I am single, no boyfriend and no intention to get one," I glared frostily at the guys and some girls who were buzzing with excitement and they sank down j to their chairs in defeat.

"So fire away your questions." I smiled sweetly.

"An easy one. How is your experience in DWMA so far?"

"Marie- sensei..." I whined. "How is that easy?!"

"You've got to answer it," Patty said as she stuck out her tongue at me.

"Rawr," I growled at her and she gave out a giggle.

"My experience at DWMA, huh. Well I could say crazy. I have met people who said they would surpass god-"

"I THE ALMIGHTY BLACK*STAR ALREADY SURPASSED GOD!" Black*Star shouted as he stepped on the table. Light glinted off Stein's glasses and I shivered.

Out of the blue, is scalpel flew straight at Black*Star, cutting a few inches of his hair.

"I would love to dissect you," Stein said as he cranked his screw, give Black*Star a sadistic grin.

Black*Star paled as he sat down.

"People with OCD problems-"

Kid intercepted. "Symmetry IS beautiful!"

I rolled my eyes and continued. " Sacarstic people." I said as I eyed Soul and he held up his hands innocently.

"People with giraffe obsessions and extremely crazy about their looks too," I smirked at the Thompson sisters who looked clearly offended.

"But then, because everyone is unique and somehow my life seemed normal as I had never been normal in the first place either, unlike the people who didn't know about the existence in Kishins and such." I prompted.

"I wonder how UNIQUE you are," Soul said sacarstically.

Irritated by his presence I screamed. "MAKA CHOP!" I threw a dictionary at him and he flew out of the window.

"So I guess I had a great time here," I smiled again but the whole class was dreaded with fear of my Maka chop.

"What are you going to do when you finished your studies?" Jackie asked.

"Well I was going to make a career out of being a lawyer or further up my studies but Tsubaki wanted to come her and it opened another path in life for me to walk on. let just see how the water flows," I shrugged. Dismissing myself, I waled back to my seat.

Peeking out of the window, I saw Nygus picking him up. _Serves him right._

" Next is Marie-sensei!" Kim exclaimed and the whole class cheered.

"What do you want to ask, I'm right here," She said gleefully, claiming the stage.

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Patty asked cheekily.

"Uh yea, I guess." Marie-sensei blushed.

"Who is it?" I asked, unconsciously.

"Uh we'll it's Stein..." Marie said as she bowed her head down, her hair draping her face like curtains.

* * *

**Yuu: Teehees xD**

**Maka: Why is Marie with Stein.**

**Yuu: Hey that was a last minute addition!**

**Soul: Why am I always flying out of the window?**

**Liz: Soul, it's only the first time...**

**Soul: It is?**

**Liz: Duh, lying to you won't get me any money.**

**Patty: Or you'll be bankrupt~**

**Yuu: Take it away!**

**Soul: Please-**

**Maka: R and R!**

**Soul: Hey-**

**Patty: Fav and Follow too~**

**Liz: You can go suck lemon-**

**Soul: If you-**

**Maka: Don't come back!**

**Yuu: Till the next update!**

**Soul: Grrrr**


	14. Chapter 12

**Yuu here! * \(^o^)/***

**I am so so so so so so so very extremely sorry that I haven't updated much! I have been so dang busy with preparing for my end of year exams that are just around the corner and I actually wrote this finish like 4 days ago but I didn't have time to type it in my IPad. But don't Rory, I will try to update the next chapter by 12 October, the day my exams end so please stay tuned! Thank you guys for supporting me through this whole thing~**

**Disclaimer: I seriously don't own Soul Eater so please don't sue me.**

* * *

**Maka's P.O.V**

"Oh my god. You cannot be serious, Marie-sensei!" Liz said, slamming the table.

"She isn't." Stein said as he fixed his glasses on Liz

"Prove it," Patty giggled with an evil glint in her eyes.

Stein, for the first time in my life shocked the shit out me. (actually not the first time. The first time was when she saw him dissecting maniacally) He went up to Marie-sensei and swept her off her feet and kissed her.

Marie-Sensei's face was painted red as her eyes widen and she turned her hand into a hammer, knocking the day lights out of him. We sat there, jaws hanging open.

In the confusion, I sent a quick text to them.

:.

_From: Maka:)_

_To: Tsubaki:) ;PattyG:D ;Lizzy:o ;Idiot:( ;Sharky:D ;Kiddo:{_

_OMG can't believe they r dating. Shocker._

_:._

_From: Lizzy:o_

_To: Maka:)_

_Ikr, ttyl_

_:._

_From: Sharky:D_

_To: Maka:)_

_Wow, Maka's became a bad girl. Using phone in class._

_:._

I felt my anger rise as I saw him smirking at me as he rubbed the dent in his skull and walking into the class.

"MAKA CHOP!" I threw my textbook at him, knocking him unconscious again with another dent in his skull.

"Control please, Maka." Marie-Sensei chided and I shot her an apologetic look. My phone vibrated again and I secretly checked it.

_:._

_From: PattyG:D_

_To: Maka:)_

_Hehe :D Patty Giraffes!_

_:._

When classes ended, Liz walked over to my seat and passed me the interview form that already stated Tsubaki, Patty and her name. Signing it, I threw a look at Soul who also had a similiar looking form in his hands. Mouthing later, I walked out of class with the girls.

When my phone vibrated, I groaned. That dude just wouldn't leave me alone. Reluctantly I checked my phone.

_:._

_From: Sharky:D_

_To: Maka:)_

_Meet me outside the library._

_:._

_He's so pushy..._ "Er guys,i need to get a book a really want see you at the interview that is in..." I checked my watch. "In 15." I said abruptly, breaking their conversation.

"Sure," Tsubaki shrugged, not suspecting a single thing. _Sometimes being a nerd is good. _I grinned and walked away briskly and when I was out of their sight, I broke into a run to the library.

"You're so slow," Soul said unfazed as he leaned against the wall outside the library.

"Look eh who's talking," I retorted as I signed the form he was holding out and slammed it back onto his chest.

"Chill, everything's planned. I told him not to put your name on the list with me," He replied smoothly as he rubbed his chest.

"You bribed him?" I hissed.

"Nah, we are the only ones who were going to play instruments so we got right in." He shrugged in denial.

"You're lying."

"Fine, he wanted the piano prodigy to play. You happy?" He said, scowling at me.

"I see," I murmured. He glanced at the clock.

"You ought to go, it's your interview soon," He said lazily.

"Huh. Time sure flys, later." I waved at him.

"Break a leg!" He shouted.

"You can go break a leg. Literally." I shouted as I sprinted downstairs.

"Finally!" Liz said dramatically and we went into the interview.

The interview came and go in a rush and the results were out as we were the last. Suprisingly, we made it in.

"EEEEEEEEEE OMYGODNESS!" Liz unleashed a fan girl squeal.

"Yay?" I said hesitantly, wondering if I should bask myself in happiness too.

Liz clasped her hands together. "We've got to practice and everything. Come on now!" She dragged us with her.

"Come on, we can walk!" Tsubaki protested, mirroring my thoughts and I smiled gratefully at her when Liz released my sore wrist.

**Later that day~**

I think we should do this for this tempo!" Tsubaki muttered as she slid to the right and took a spin.

"That's a nice combo!" Liz clapped as she tried it again with Tsubaki.

"Patty! Maka! We've got to try this together!" Liz insisted.

We grunted at her as we were engaged in an all out thumb war. "Guys now." Tsubaki's voice took on a mean and feral one. Hearing that, we scampered into our positions.

"You ready?" Liz exclaimed as I was mouthing to Patty 'This is not over' and she giggled.

"1,2,3 Go!" Tsubaki signalled as we tried the steps together.

After what seemed like practicing from dawn to dusk, I finally manage to get out of Liz's death grip and allowed me to go home. No way in hell was I going to stay at her house. I plumped down onto my couch and checked my phone, realising I had quite a number of missed calls.

I tried not to roll my eyes when I saw that all of them was from Soul. _Boy is that guy desperate._

I called him and he picked up on the first ring. "What do you want?" I asked sleepily.

"Damn, you sound tired. We have to make the song remember?"

"Oh right," I said sacarstically.

"Why don't you crush over at my house? I can practice with you when ever we have free time then." He suggested.

"Wow, thanks but honestly no thanks."

"Why not?" He asked curiously.

I suppressed a grin as I replied." Who knows, maybe because you are a perv?"

"Cool guys are not Pervs!" He said, bewildered.

I bit my lip." Fine, I'll be there in an hour." And the line went dead.

"So much for a good night sleep," I muttered as I stuffed some clothes into my duffel bag. Picking up my guitar, I had a vibe that I was going to need it.

It was roughly a ten minute walk to his apartment, judging from the distance. Before I could even knock, he opened the door.

"You're here." He breathed.

"Where else could I be," I murmured as I stepped into his house and dropped my bag onto the floor.

"You play guitar too?" He gave the guitar case a look.

"I never told you?" I countered back, feeling utterly confused.

"Nope," He shook his head.

"Now you know." I sighed. "Let's get over and done with this."

"Will do," He said, shooting me a smirk.

Through the exhausting night, we made a duet and shared quite a few jokes.( not telling you what song xD) we fell asleep on the couch and I drifted into a dream.

**In the dream~**

I found myself in a room that was checked black and red, I was wearing a beautiful black silk dress which knocked me breathless. The hem of the dress was in ruffles, my sleeves and neckline had translucent black netting and finished off with a satin bow around my waist, my hair tied in pigtails by black ribbon and a strap on black heels.

I was oblivious to my surroundings, I barely heard a faint sound of someone playing the piano. Taking light and easy steps,I followed the source of the compelling melody.

Soul was there, playing the beautiful song, dressed in a black suit with grey stripes striking down, red under short and black tie. He looked flawless in his facade. I was so engrossed I. Scrutinizing him, I my face became hot immediatelywhen he stopped and gave me his toothy grin as he slipped his hands cooly into his pockets.

He hesitantly asked me to come over and sit next to him which I gladly obliged. Since my imagination was so cool, why not enjoy while I can? His next words froze me in embarrassment and... anticipation?

"I love you," His crimson eyes bore into my forest green ones as he leaned in and kissed me, electricity surging through me. The sensation was so great, it severed the nightly connection.

* * *

**Yuu: that's where it ends xD**

**Dia: That's kind of evil of you...**

**Maka: It isn't...**

**Liz: I'm taking Dia's side.**

**Patty: Patty Giraffes!**

**Excalibur: FOOLS! *points cane at Yuu***

**Yuu: *Groans* Who invited him...**

**Excalibur: FOOLS! I am invited to everything.**

**Dia: Rawr.**

**Tsubaki: Can we please end this quickly? I don't want to see Excalibur .**

**Excalibur: FOOLS! I should be worshipped!**

**Patty: You can worship my ass...**

**Maka: ANYWAYS please Recommend and Review.**

**Dia: Favourite and Follow too!**

**Liz: You can suck lemon-**

**Patty: If you don't come back!**

**Excalibur: FOOLS!**

**Dia: I can't take it anymore! *breaks Excalibur's cane***

**Yuu: *throws him out of the room and high five Dia* Till the next update!**

**Dia: I am Dia8Buyo so feel free to check me out! ;)**


	15. Chapter 13

**Yuu here! *\(^o^)/***

**Here is the long awaited Chapter 13. I hate writing this chapter. So complicated(to me) I love your reviews xD so funny and honest you guys are amazing people. I could actually still get reviews, Fav and follows when I think my story was like at who the hell knows what page? To those people, I decided to write a extra long chapter, thumbs up to you ;) HAPPY 100 REVIEWS AND 5000 VIEWS! Thanks for your support means a ton to me and check out my other fanfic Love is Complicated, pretty please.**

**P.S. To MysticLion fans, Gomene, she sprained her finger and it's been making it terribly difficult for her to write or type. So please wait until her fingers all healed up so she can write for you guys again! GWS Mystic!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, I wish I did**

* * *

_**When life gives you a hundred reasons to cry, give life back a thousand reasons to smile.**_

**Maka's P.O.V**

I woke up, my face flushes , breathing ragged and my heart thumping thunderously somewhere in my throat_. What is this strange feeling?_

Trying to take note of where I was, I realised I was on a bed when I am pretty sure that I passed out on the couch. Inhaling deeply into the jacket that was draped around me, it had a scent which I couldn't quite replace.

I crept out of the room slowly, only to find a sleeping Soul(sounds weird xD) who was snoring with drool coming out of his mouth.

"Maka..." He mumbled before tossing into another position. My face went beet red again, much to my mortification. Grabbing a pillow from the room, I put it below his head and draped a blanket around him.

I was about to walk away when a sudden force grabbed my wrist, pulling me down. _What the hell is happening?! _I screamed silently as I struggled futilely out go his grasp.

"You idiot, I'm not a pillow..." I muttered as I threw a pillow at his face after I got out of the tangled situation. Ugh, what's with the butterflies in my stomach?

As I walked off into the kitchen to make breakfast, I wondered briefly how I got into this ordeal.

**Graduation Day~**

"SOUL PLEASE GOD DAMN WAKE UP!" I screeched at him for what seemed to be like the millionth time in the morning as I pulled Soul off his bed. He was so heavy and we were going to be late for graduation day. Doesn't he know how important graduation day is!?

"What's with you?" He groaned in dismay.

Heaving a sigh of relief, I smiled. "Finally,"

"What are we going to wear today, piano prodigy?" I gave him a discriminating look.

"Just wear red, black and grey will do," He muttered groggily as he dragged himself to the kitchen.

"There's no breakfast anymore by the way," I called out.

My phone blasted Pressure by Paramore and it scared the hell out of me as I struggled from rolling my eyes.

"MAKA ALBARN GET YOR BUTT HERE NOW!" Patty screamed and I cringed away.

"I think you just burst my eardrum..." I said as I checked if my ear was bleeding.

"You better get to school in 10 minutes or I'll personally tear your books," Patty threatened menacingly.

Startled by the sudden threat, I grabbed my guitar, clothes I need and headed out as fast as I could.

"Very good, 8 minutes and 46 seconds." Liz said grinning wide as she checked the stopwatch.

"Y-You... A-Actually... T-timed?!" I said, trying to catch my breath after I stumbled up the stairs of DWMA.

"Yea Hun, we've got to get you changed!" Liz said as she dragged me towards the bathroom.

Tsubaki pushed me down the chair and strapped me to it. I looked at her quizzically and she just gave me a devilish smirk

"Why the hell am I strapped to a chair?"

"You might stop us from putting-" Patty exclaimed.

"Makeup!" Liz finished off for her, coming in with every kind of cosmetic there is.

I scowled."My face is going to get demolished... I will never want to look in the mirror again."

"Don't worry, you'll have guys falling heads over heels with you when we're done." Tsubaki replied, looking smug.

"I'll make sure they kiss my feet," I muttered under my breath.

"That's not possible." Patty scoffed.

Holding up a book, she made a jerky head bob.

"See I always win." I implied happily.

Liz slid a chair over and inspected my face. "But not this time sister, girl you haven't been sleeping well have you?" She raised her perfectly waxed eyebrows at me.

"Is it that obvious?" I whispered and she nodded. I really haven't slept much lately. In the day, Liz would make us practice again and again without stopping until it was until raw perfection, at night I practiced the song with Soul.(not telling you what song yet either)

I must admit, Soul is really good at making songs and playing instruments to the extent where I hate but have to compliment him and I like the way his crimson eyes would always have a lazy gleam. Wait. Am I even hearing what I am saying?

I was jolted back to reality when Liz spoke with professionalism in her voice.(is there even such a word O.o)

"Tsubaki, straighten her hair. Patty, get me a concealer and foundation that is a shade sparkler than her skin along with purple eyeshadow and peachy pink lipgloss. Don't forget a little glitter."

They nodded and darted off to retrieve the things that Liz wanted. I sighed in exasperation, thinking this would a long day.

Tugging onto my black skirt, I blushed. Liz dressed me in a black and grey off shoulder shirty which had a wide U cut at the bottom that revealed tons of skin and fishnet leggings too. I wore stiletto heels and chain necklace on my neck, tons of gold bangles with a chain belt that hung around my waist in a special disarray.

"Maka, we'll be up in 5 minutes!" Patty hissed.

"Or less, Lord Death's speeches area ways last lesser than a minute," Liz said in a matter of factly tone and I giggled. The MC announced our names and the stage manager cued us to the stage.

I scampered to my position, waiting for the inevitable. Giving my friends a last encouraging, we started to dance and sing.

******Soul's P.O.V**

Checking the mirror for the last time to see if I looked okay in my black jacket, red shirt, black jeans and grey converse I grabbed my keys and headed out with my guitar.

_I wonder what is Maka wearing today... Guess I'll know later._

I parked my bike and got out, heading to the auditorium. Today was so uncool, the sickening rays of the sun kept beating down my back mercilessly, making me want to melt in the heat.

"Yo Soul, you kept your god waiting long enough." Black*Star grinned at me as he slid over and gave me a seat.

"Im not even late and you didn't specify the time I was to come at." I retorted as I leaned back against the chair.

"Shhh it's starting!" Kid murmured as his eyes continued to glue to the stage.

"DWMA are you ready for your graduation!" Marie sensei called out and we cheered back in response.

"Well then, give it up for Liz,Patty,Maka and Tsubaki!"

"How dare they put the goddess name at the back," Black*Star huffed and I let out a little smirk.

'Smile' by Avril Lavigne started to play through the excellent speakers and the moment I caught sight of Maka, I tried to hold in my nose bleed.

They were jutting their hips to the tempo perfectly, executing moves that look graceful but jerky at the same time. I had to admit they sang extremely well and even had Kid and Black*Star's jaw slacking open.

"Damn, do they look hot." Hiro said as he licked him lips. It took me all my strength to stop myself from punching his face.

When The song ended, the crowd went wild , clapping for them like mad and they bowed before leaving to the stage.

"Well done girls, next up we have Jacquline and Kim!"

Strums of the guitar could be heard and it was a beautiful melody, a voice rang through the room and it kept everyone's attention held.(**Jacqueline- bold **_kim- Italics)_

**They tell you a good girl is quiet and that you should never ask why**

**'Cause it only makes it harder to fit in**

Her voice got stronger and she started to smile a little.

**You should be happy, excited even if you're just invited**

**'Cause the winners need someone to clap for them**

Kim suddenly joined and she nudged Jacquline and they started to grin wider.

_It's so hard just waiting in a line that never moves  
It's time you started making your own rules_

**_You gotta scream until there's nothin' left with your last breath  
So here I am, here I am, make 'em listen  
'Cause there is no way you'll be ignored not anymore  
So here I am, here I am, here I am, here I am_**

_You only get one life to work it so who cares if it's not perfect  
Say it's close enough to perfect for me  
**Why should you hide from the thunder and the lightning that you're under  
'Cause there ain't nobody else you wanna be**_

_If how your living isn't working there's one thing that will help  
You gotta finally just stop searchin' to find yourself_

**Find yourself woah~**

**_You gotta scream until there's nothin' left with your last breath  
So here I am, here I am, make 'em listen  
'Cause there is no way you'll be ignored not anymore  
So here I am, here I am, here I am_**

_The world better make some room, yeah, move over, over  
'**Cause you're coming through, 'cause you're coming through**_

**_You gotta scream until there's nothin' left with your last breath  
Here I am, here I am, make 'em listen  
'Cause there is no way you'll be ignored not anymore  
So here I am, here I am, here I am, here I am, here I am_**

The crowd cheered for them and honestly I was shocked. They were usually those who weren't so vocal and yet it must have taken them a lot of courage to do this.

"They are great," I commented but apparently neither Kid or Black*Star is going on. At the corner of my eye, I just found out that they disappeared. What in the world is going on?

* * *

**Soul: Where the hell did they go?**

**yuu: I have no idea...**

**Maka: Liar, you're the writer.**

**Yuu: Good point... *depressed***

**Liz: Please Fav and Follow!**

**Patty: Review and Recommend too!**

**Soul: No stealing lines! You can go suck-**

**Maka: Lemon**

**Patty: If you don't come back!**

**Soul: I told you not tosteal my line!**

**Maka: I stole a word.**

**Yuu: *rolls eyes* till the next update!**


	16. Chapter 14

**Yuu here! \(^o^)/**

**Important Announcement(PLEASE READ):**

**As i had said in LIC, recently, I have been having tone of trouble writing. I barely had inspiration and writing seemed like a forced task when it was enjoyable last time. Fun even. So I have decided that I MIGHT be giving my story up for adoption as if I can't even think, I will be giving you guys a whole load of bullshit. Im just I will be making the decision two weeks from now. But I would like to hear my readers what you guys think of my writing. If you guys think my writing is not so good, feel free to speak up. I won't bite. However the final decision is still mine. On with the story.**

* * *

**Soul's P.O.V**

Getting knocked off my chair by a sudden shout into the mike, i shuddered.

"YAHOO BLACK*STAR IS HERE TO RULE THE WORLD!" And the noise promptly died down by a loud thump._ What in the name of shinigami is going on there!?_ I thought, bewildered.

On the cue, Kid stepped out with Black*Star who had a huge dent on his head and i allowed myself a little grin. Definitely, that was done by Maka. _'New Divide'_ by _Linkin Park_ started to play and play and the duo started to dance along to beat.

They owned the stage with their complicated moves, gaining a few wolf whistles and shouts out along the way. Semms like the stupid Black*Star was not totally useless and he could dance rather well. Unable to believe that i said that Black*Star was useful, i shook myself. What am i thinking? (LOL insulting B*S all the way. Sorry to those who are his fans!)

They ended their dance on a headstand and Black*Star started to thank his followers and such, occasionally getting a few shoes thrown at him. Damn, if i had eggs, they would be in his face. My shoes were too cool to be thrown and i want to offend no eggs either.

So absorbed in my thoughts, i barely paid attention to the next performances only snapping out of it when the stage manager nudged me.

"Earth to Soul! Its your turn next to perform!" She said harshly before stalking off.

"What is with her being so moody?" I muttered under my breath and sent Maka a signal. She gave a slight nod and darted off to change.

**Maka's P.O.V**

Keeping a lookout for Soul's signal, i fidgeted quietly with my skirt. Can't we get over with this already? I don't want to have an anxiety attack before i get on stage.

"Where is your head at, Maka?'' Liz asked curiously, observing that my mind wasn't on the stage.

"On the stage?" I stared back at her, trying to feign nonchalance.

"Is that so?" She furrowed her eyebrows at me. Why did she have to be observant today out of all days...

Spotting Soul making his get away to the stage, i knew i had to go and change. "Girls, I need to go the restrooms urgently! Be back later!"

"But Maka-" Tsubaki protested and by then, i was already darting to the restroom.

Changing quickly out of my outfit, i tossed on my black gathered waist spaghetti strap dress with a red belt, grey jacket and red high heels I checked the mirror if the belt hung slight lopsided, the way I like it. Along with a red hairband, long music earrings and just a simple red bracelet, my look was complete.

I slinked to the backstage, hoping I won't be late or get caught and thanks to my ninja skills, I didn't.

Soul was already on stage, preparing his piano and hiding his guitar so that when I stepped out, we could play the piano and guitar alternatively. His face relaxed when he saw me and I gave him another reassuring smile as the curtains open before I blended myself so no one would spot me.

The piano took off for a short introduction before his voice that was low and filled with pure clarity filled the room. (I know it's one hell of an exaggeration but who cares lol)

**So let's sing**

**Na, na na na na, hey, ya**

**Come on and sing**

Taking a deep breath to calm the anxiety in me, i knew it was my cue to sing after the next line.

**Na, na na na na, hey, ya**

I stepped out, singing and smiling while strumming the guitar. The audience looked shocked as they would never have expected me to perform with Soul. Oh how i love surprises. He grinned widely before he took out the guitar and started to play with me.

_**This is our song  
That's all that matters  
'Cause we all belong right here together**_

_**There's nothing better than singing along  
This is our last day  
This is our song**_

Going straight for the piano as he nudged me before smirking and getting everyone to gather around the stage, I rolled my eyes at him before i concentrated on the keys again.

_Come grab your guitar_

_Sit by the stage  
'Cause we all need a song_

**When we're weary and tired**

**We'll sit here together  
And sing it out loud**

I slid over, giving him some space as we did a piano duet, our fingers syncing with each other as the rich melody silenced everyone,

**_This is our song  
That's all that matters  
'Cause we all belong right here together  
There's nothing better than singing along  
This is our last day  
And this is our song  
This is our song  
This is our song  
This is our song_**

I stuck my tongue out at him as I stopped playing the piano, using my guitar again.

Come on and sing  
Na, na na na na, hey, ya,_(hey ya)_  
_Come on and sing  
Na, na na na na, hey, ya__**(hey ya)**_  
**And come on and sing  
Na, na na na na, hey, ya**_(hey ya)_

_Come on and sing  
Na, na na na na, hey, ya_**(hey ya)**

He joined me playing the guitar for the final verse and we were swaying just having fun.

_**This is our song**_  
_**That's all that matters**_  
_**'Cause we all belong right here together**_  
_**There's nothing better than singing along**_  
_**This is our last day**_  
_**(Our last day)**_

_**This is our song**_  
_**That's all that matters**_  
_**'Cause we all belong right here together**_  
_**There's nothing better than singing along**_  
_**This is our last day**_  
**This is our song**  
_(This is our song)_  
**This is our song**  
_(This is our song)_  
_**This is our song**_

We bowed and tons of confetti rained all over the room, causing me to give my hundred watt smile. Just like that, our graduation came to an end.

We were enveloped in endless hugs, saying I will miss you and such. All this goodbyes were making me tear up so much. We made promises on how we will keep in contact by letters and such, always staying as friends and being there when we need each other.

After that was a sumptuous buffet, with food of all sorts linen at the walls. There was even a song dedication station and we had endless of excellent music playing while we chat about our futures and our fun times together. Well not to mention some crappy ones that made us feel a wave of nausea.

Well nothing could have ended without an after party with EAT class. In the end we were all gathered in Kid's mansion.

"Let's play I had never!" Patty suggested merrily as she capered around the room, adrendeline rushing through her after the ever that took place in DWMA.

"Wait, what are the penalties first? If its way out of my league, I'm getting out of here right now." I said as I turned my head from the door to the gang.

"Stripping?"

Tsubaki waved it off dismissively. "We don't need nosebleeds," I cackled a little, knowing how true that was.

"Taking shots it is then." Kim said as she took out vodka, popping it open and filling the small glasses.

"That sounds more like it." I murmured as I sat down in the circle.

"Where are the guys anyway?" Jackie glanced around nervously.

"Kid you better get the guys down her this instant or you will see your whole place asymmetrical." Patty snarled and Kid see,ed to flash in the room.

"Yes madam!" And Kid gave all the guys a death glare causing them to shiver and sit down.

"Whoever passes out first owes a forfeit!" Jackie sang happily, knowing that she wouldn't be the one.

"Who starts first?" Soul asked in a bored tone and Harvar spoke up.

"I have never played an instrument before." Soul, Tsubaki, Kim, Jackie and I glared frostily at him before gluing down our shots and pouring another round.

"I have never been attached before..." Soul said, giving almost everyone a toothy grin.

Everyone except Soul, Patty and I took a shot reluctantly.

"Team single!" Patty and I high 5-ed each other, loving the fact that being single was so stress free.

"Damn, no hi 5 for me?" Soul joked, pretending to be hurt. We ignored him, knowing he was full of bull shit.

"My turn~ I have never failed a _single_ test before." I said enunciating the word single carefully. They all murmured damn you and why must you state the obvious as they took a shot, all except me and Ox. (Tsubaki did fail one test as she fell asleep by accident)

"I've got a good one." The rest of the gang gulped in fear, awaiting the person's answer.

* * *

**Yuu: Who's next is your choice readers!**

**Maka: Send in your 'I had never' and it might just pop out, having you under the dedications!**

**Tsubaki: So please do review and not to forget to recommend!**

**Soul: *bored* The next update will come soon, give or take a few days.**

**Kid: Favourite and Follow so that it was be symmetrical!**

**Liz: YoU bEtTeR cOmE bAcK oR i'Ll TaKe YoUr SoUl~**

**Yuu: Till the next update?**


	17. Chapter 15

**Yuu here! *\(^o^)/***

**So some of you guys gave me really interesting(and extremely disgusting Dia, i'm looking at you.) so i've decided to put it into my story. Many of you say i should finish the story which i completely agree. Hence, i shall make a compromise. Every week (any day) i will upload a chapter or more. I hope i'm making a right decision as i don't want to be called untrustworthy and such. (irony when this story is called To Trust) Here's a chapter! Enjoy!**

**P.S. Please read what is going to be stated at the end of the chapter. It's important.  
**

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater is too awesome to be own by me *faints***

* * *

**Maka's P.O.V**

Grinning impishly at us, she started."I had never... I had never... Had sex!"[dedicated to Dia8Buyo and SoMa Forever]

"Patty... no one here has ever had sex..." Liz muttered, exasperated.(To those who are wondering why didn't Maka take a shot, it's because she was raped, she wasn't enjoying it.)

"Really? Sis you didn't do it with Kid?" Patty giggled innocently and Liz blushed.

"That's not-"

"Patty again." I said as I struggled not to roll my eyes and. I do not need a fight to break out or Kid's going to throw a hissy fit. Literally.

"Fine. I had never... Been without my giraffe for 5 years!"

"Damn... I hate you." Kim said coldly as she took a shot along with everyone else.

"Nah, you love me too much." Patty teased, pinching Kim's cheek. She smacked her hand away, still looking peeved she had to take every shot. Figures.

"I've never been more godly then now." Black*Star announced proudly and only to earn a book in the head.[Dedicated to SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid]

"What the heck is that suppose to mean... Try again. It better be a good one or we are all ignoring you." I commented dryly as I gestured to all of us.

"This is how you treat your god... Fine. I've never been _less godly then before."_

We gave him the you-are-fucked-up look before Jackie started.

"Hey there's a really annoying fly buzzing in ear... How irritating."

Tsuaki threw a sympathetic look at Black*Star before playing along happily. "You are so right. That thing is like breathing on me. Can someone get rid of it?"

"Gladly." I said amusedly, before taking two books and slamming it in Black*Star's clueless face and throwing him out of the window, unconscious.

I sat down again, trying to make myself comfortable as I nudge Kid as it was his turn.

"I have never lived my life without symmetry." Kid implied dreamily and made a face at him.[dedicated to Akira Offline 3]

"Bullshit." Harvard deadpanned. " You forgot to fold your toilet paper into a triangle."

That caught Kid immediately and he exploded, blood coming out of his mouth, making him faint.

"Guess we got out forfeit then." Soul chuckled as he heaved a sigh of relief.

Ox pushed up his glasses. "We are still going to continue. I have never lost my virginity before."[dedicated to All-American Anteater]

My face paled, turning as white as a sheet. _Shit, should I take a shot? __Wait what am I even thinking? They don't know my past._

"Maka, you okay?" Tsubaki looked at worriedly, sensing my distinct fear.

"It's nothing, I drank too much." I said shaking my head, trying to reassure her.

Liz raised a perfectly waxed eyebrow at me. "You ain't fooling no one, you only took 2 shots."

"I'm not much of an alcoholic..." I murmured softly, hoping that they would just drop the subject and carry on.

Everyone looked at me with suspicions. It was Ox that spoke up in the most coherent fashion.

"You're hiding something aren't you?"

"I ain't, so can we move on already?" I snapped, trying to feign nonchalance.

"Come on, Maka we are your friends, you can tell us anything."

"But there isn't anything to tell you!" I protested.

"Your face wouldn't have turn pale over such a harmless comment." Harvar joined in. I knew they hit the nail.

"You already said its harmless, so why bother asking when there's nothing?" I countered back.

"Maka, can't you just let go of your dignity for a moment and just tell us?" Jackie said quietly.

"Let me say this the last time. For one, there is nothing for me to tell!" I screeched, losing myself in anger. I stalked off to the bathroom with tears pricking my eyes and threatening to spill over.

* * *

**That's all folks! Anyway, if I don't update in a week, you can safely presume that. I got grounded due to horrible results and if I do extremely well, you will see me writing like a mad happy person!**

**Please Fav, follow and review please!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**Come on click it!**

**l**

**R**

**l**

**E**

**l**

**V**

**l**

**E**

**l**

**W**

**\/**

**Just kidding! Read on xD tell me if ya got fooled!**

**Don't get mad at me though,**

**I deserve my own sense of humour!**

Slamming the bathroom door behind me, I locked it tight before I curled into a ball in the corner of the room. _Maka Albarn, you have already gotten over it. You aren't going to cry, you aren't going to cry. _I tried urging myself, but it was rendered useless.

I clutched onto my arms, nails digging into my skin. The pain of the horror-filled memories was too much to bear. Feeling the distinct sting on my arms that one embraced me 2 years ago, the temptation was so great. I bit my lips. _Should I?_

I giggled. _Maybe once more wouldn't hurt, would it? _I stood up stealthily and set my Plans to action. It helped me forget, even if it's just for a few seconds. Searching around the bathroom for the things I need, I found a med-kit and a razor.

I took a deep breath, testing it on my finger if it could slice well. My blood started to leak out of my fingers and I nodded to myself. _It'll do alright, it'll do. __This time it won't be on my wrist... That would be too obvious. _Staring myself down, I realised my waist would do the trick. I chuckled esctically, pulling up my shirt, thinking of how I should slash.

_Should I make a horizontal line? That's too mainstream. Let's go for a 'X' _Thinking how much I sound like Stein when he decided to dissect something, I started to laugh a little. We do have things in common after all. I slashed my pale, fragile skin and made it a little deeper in the middle, feeling like I was released from my problem. Damn did it feel good!

I slashed once more, only to frown as the line wasn't straight. _Way to go Maka. _I slashed again at the same line only to feel more pain that made me feel like there was a surge of adrenaline rush through me. I couldn't help but giggled again and I loved the sight that I was bleeding._I can paint the town red now!_

"Hey Maka you okay?" Tsbaki rattled on the door.

I snapped out of the thought and started to clean myself while replying her," Yea, just feeling a little paranoid from just now."

Shit I just stained the floor! Mental note: Never cut yourself at a friend's house. I bandaged one last round before grabbing some soap and scrubbing the floor. After a few minutes of tedious work, I was done. I wiped away the sweat and stretched which made me flinch in pain.

Looking the mirror if I looked deprived or anything, I stared back at what seemed like a old me. I had blood-shot puffy eyes, a bright pink nose and those faint red marks on my arm. Reminds me of papa raping me...

I tried to shake myself out of it but couldn't. I stumbled back in shock of the fuzzy memories suddenly rushing through me crystal clear.

_**-Flashback- **(Note to readers: I did not reveal every abuse that Maka went through back I will be revealing it slowly through the rest of story, Kay?)_

_Yanking onto one of my pigtails, he flung me across the room, causing me to slam against the hard brick wall._

_"You are worthless like your mother. She just left like a pathetic bitch." He wiped his mouth, placing the bottle of alcohol on the table. I started to sob a little, cowering at the corner, hoping he won't come for me._

_My hopes were proven wrong, he grabbed me by the neck, strangling me. "She was worthless and yet she left me a pet to play with." He purred menacingly as I tried get arm off my neck while I was choking for breath, my legs kicking the air._

_He released me, making me drop to the ground as I swallowed lungfuls of air. What he did next scarred me forever. He took me by the leg, making me hang in mid air as he walked to the bedroom and tossed me onto the bed, his arms pinning me down. His legs pushed my legs down, as his snake-like tongue licked my neck as if I was a prey._

_"Smooth skin..." He murmured as he continued to move up and kiss my lips roughly as I turned my head in deniance to avoid his lips. He slapped me, leaving a red mark on my cheek. "You are a toy, you are born to obey me." He cackled wickedly before he forced my mouth open and slithered his tongue into me. _

_I tried to cry out for help but I couldn't. He had complete domianiace over me. His hand snaked out under my shirt touching me. I felt hopeless, hoping that I could escape this. I stayed slient, suffering._

_He unclasped my the buttons of my shirt and took off skirt, taking my virginity away for eternity. I cried out in pain through the entire thing. He didn't care whether I bleed, he suffocated me when I screamed and left bruises on me after every single thing he did. When he was done with me, he left me there, battered and bruise crying in hurt and loss._

**-_End of Flashback-_**

"Maka!" Someone shouted from outside the door, making me jolt back to reality. My shirt was wet from all the tears that kept coming when I was fighting to get out of the flashback.

"If you don't open the door this instant, Maka, I swear I will bang down." Spul threatened as he continued to knock the door with a lot of force.

I wiped my eyes, trying to cover all the traces of me crying but it was kind of useless. Flushing down the evidence of what happened and putting back the things to their original places, I yanked open the door with all the force that was compelled in me.

"What!" I shouted back, irritated. His crimson eyes soften and he pulled me into a hug.

"Shh it's okay, don't cry..." He murmured softly. The horrible memories entered my pain-filled mind and I pushed Soul away.

"Don't_ touch me." I seethed before storming out of the bathroom. He was taken aback by my sudden coldness and gripped my wrist. I knew I owe him an explanation but at this moment of simplicity, I couldn't be bothered._

"Maka, you're hiding something aren't you..." His grip tightened and I squirm to get out of the it, knowing that he would do something like _papa did._

"Let me say this for the last time. _Don't. Touch. Me." I hissed at him as I tore my wrist away from him. Men are all idiots, they should all die._

"Can you please stay for a little while long?" He pleaded quietly as he ran his fingers through his hair.

"What if i don't stay? What are you going to do to me? Make me feel worthless?" I taunted, leaving his jaw slacking open, without a single word coming out.

"Thought so." I gave him my best bitchy sneer before I raced down the stairs, wanting a little solitude for myself.

As I was fumbling to open the door, I felt a tug on my shirt. "What the heck do you want!" I spat maliciously at him, only to meet his eyes that were filled with pure determination.

"Let me play something for ya, so stay for a little while longer would you?" Hearing that my heart sank from its resolve, I could only nod and allow him to drag me to the piano.

* * *

**Yuu: Call me mean xD Anyway the thing is that-**

**Sayuri: The next chapter is chapter 16 which is a very important to Yuu**

**Yuu: So I shall answer 16 questions at the end of next chapter.**

**Maka: So please send in your questions**

**Soul: And Yuu will answer them!**

**Tsubaki: Better send in fast as there are only 16 slots!**

**B*S: Fav and Follow if you want to see the almighty Black*Star!**

**Liz: YoU bEtTeR cOmE bAcK-**

**Patty: oR i'Ll TaKe YoUr SoUl!**

**Yuu: Till the next update!**


	18. Chapter 16

**HALLELUJAH! I PASSED ALL MY EXAMS WELL! *Does a victory dance* Really sorry I didn't update on time and that will one of the questions I shall answer later at the bottom below! Enjoy chapter 16!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

**_There's a shop down the street_**  
**_Where they sell plastic rings_**  
**_For a quarter a piece I swear it_**  
**_Yeah I know that it's cheap_**  
**_Not like gold in your dreams_**  
**_But I hope that_**  
**_You'll still wear it_****_Yeah, the ink may stain my skin_**  
**_And my jeans may all be ripped_**  
**_I'm not perfect but I swear_**  
**_I'm perfect for you_****_And there's no guarantee_**  
**_That this'll be easy_**  
**_It's not a miracle you need_**  
**_Believe me_**  
**_Yeah I'm no angel_**  
**_I'm just me_**  
**_But I will love you endlessly_**  
**_Wings aren't what you need_**  
**_You need me_****_There's a house on the hill_**  
**_With a view of the town_**  
**_And I know how you adore it_**  
**_So I'll work everyday_**  
**_Through the sun and the rain_**  
**_Until I can afford it_****_Yeah your friends might think I'm crazy_**  
**_But they can only see_**  
**_I'm not perfect, but I swear I'm perfect for you_**  
**_And there's no guarantee_**  
**_That this'll be easy_**  
**_It's not a miracle you need_**  
**_Believe me_**  
**_Yeah I'm no angel_**  
**_I'm just me_**  
**_But I will love you endlessly_**  
**_Wings aren't what you need_**  
**_You need me_****_(You need me, I know you need me,_**  
**_You need me, I know you need me)_****_Ink may stain my skin_**  
**_And my jeans may all be ripped_**  
**_I'm not perfect but I swear_**  
**_I'm perfect for you_****_And there's no guarantee_**  
**_That this'll be easy (this'll be easy)_**  
**_It's not a miracle you need_**  
**_Believe me (don't you believe me)_**  
**_Yeah I'm no angel_**  
**_I'm just me._**  
**_But I will love you endlessly_**  
**_Wings aren't what you need_**  
**_You need me (You know You need me)_****_There's a shop down the street_**  
**_Where they sell plastic rings_**  
**_For a quarter a piece I swear it_**  
**_Yeah I know that it's cheap_**  
**_Not like gold in your dreams_**  
**_But I hope that_**  
**_You'll still wear it_**

He ended his beautiful composition filled to the brim with love and devotion . I wish i heard it wrong, why couldn't he just give up! How freaking annoying is that? Love is so cruel, i won't give in to it. But somehow, i had no words. I really wanted to embrace him and snuggle in his warm muscular arms and say yes all over again. I really wished, but he doesn't deserve someone as dark as me.

I stood up and smoothing my skirt before i headed out. I felt his eyes trailing on my back, waiting for my inevitable reply. If he thought he knew me well enough that i would say yes, he was wrong. Maka Albarn doesn't give into love.

"Love is impossible between both of us..." I said quietly before i turned the knobs of the huge double doors and headed out. I quickly formulated a plan in my head. If i wanted to leave, i had to do it fast. I didn't want to see his face fall into hurt and sorrow or i might run and comfort him . Then i'll do something stupid.

i dialed for the airlines, i need a plane that left in a few hours, maybe a nice peaceful country that can help me find my piece of mind and maybe the distance will help Soul heal and find someone who was worth for him.

I rushed into the apartment and took out 2 luggages. Throwing every possible article of clothing that i might need for traveling including my daily necessities. I flipped the whole house over looking for my laptop and a few pieces of paper along with a pen.

Settling down to start writing, I couldn't help but let a few tears leak from my eyes while writing. I really did t want to say goodbye, I never did. It hurts so much...

Slowly, I finished Tsubaki, Liz and Patty, Black*Star and Kid's letters.

Shaking my hand from the soreness of it, i continued on to the least pleasant letter. I kept rewriting as i never seemed to be really satisfied with it. When i finished like what seemed to be rewritten a million times, i finally leaned back in my chair, heaving a sigh of relief. At least i was done here. **(A/N:I know you guys are wondering what was in Their letters you'll see later huh?)**

Slipping the letters under the keys hoping it would be found, i locked the door, leaving the place for the second time, but this time with a heavy heart that could possibly shatter into a million pieces. I really hated myself for being so close with the others. I really hated how they changed me and made me feel... _wanted_. I loved the feeling but it made my decision harder. My feet dragged on, as my heart slowly tore apart.

**Soul's P.O.V**

I sat there, rendered speechless. She walked out on me, leaving me in dust. I though we had shared feelings, i wrote that song, hoping that she would accept me. The love of my life, rejected me twice. I didn't know whether i should break down into tears and sag in defeat or just brush it off. Like my heart couldn't feel any mundane feelings anymore. Knowing that somehow physically hurt and made me flinch in 's seems like eternity passing when Liz let out a ear piercing scream."YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS HOW THE HELL CAN SHE BE GONE!?"

Muffled sounds of hysteria could be heard at the other end of the line and i could only make out snippets of it."everything is gone... she left... letters"Standing in shock, I darted up stairs and barging into Liz's room, only to meet her puffy red eyes filled with loss and Patty who sat on her bed, emotionless.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MAKA!?" Liz screamed, her hand grabbing my collar, making me dangle in the air and the other threatening to give me a punch. Trying to digest the question in my mind, i could barely comprehend what she meant. Maka is gone?

She dropped me onto the ground before sobbing which soon escalated to loud wails that could probably be heard from a mile.

"Geez... Stop crying..." I patted her shoulder sympathetically, trying to calm her down. Shooting a 'help' look at Patty, she seemed to be paralysed from the impact of the situation. As every moment passed, I felt my heart crumbling piece by piece at the news.

For what seemed like eternity of comforting, the huge double doors of Kid's mansion creaked open with a barely audible sound. Tsubaki came in, only to reveal her eyes worse than Liz. Liz and Patty immediately ran into her arms, crying all over again.

Black*Star and Kid came in shortly after, holding and comforting the girls.

**Tsubaki's P.O.V**

_Why is Maka gone? I sobbed, unable to believe reality. She wasn't the type of person that would throw away everything and run. The letters sat there on the table, untouched. I was too raw and vulnerable to read what was stated in those letters._

I was afraid, maybe petrified of what it might state. Betrayal? Hate? Despair? Too many to name. Grabbing the phone off the counter, I made a quick call to Liz. She must have known something was wrong.

"Tsubaki are you okay?"

Taking deep breaths, I started. "Maka is gone..."

"YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS HOW THE HELL CAN SHE BE GONE!?"

Hearing that, tears pricked my eyes and I could barely hold myself back from breaking down. "She's really gone. She left DC for good... She won't come back anymore, she left letters..."

I heard something slam in the back ground and I feared tat she broke something. "Bring those letters here would you?" Liz said quietly, her voice filled with unbarred sadness. We've all been blown by the huge impact of her leaving. I cut the line and quickly headed out, not caring about how my eyes would have looked like.

**Kid's Mansion~**

I crept in skilfully and headed straight to Liz's room, only to find her crying. Seeing her like that, made me feel so hurt and I couldn't help but hold my arms out to offer a shoulder for her to cry on. Patty was beyond the condition to cry,no one could believe that aka would do such thing. She fought so hard to get her own happiness again.

We cried and cried until I could finally calm down after all the persuasion from the trio of boys. I slipped the letters respectively to the names stated on the letter

"Shall all of us read it out aloud?" Sol suggested as he fiddled with the letter in his hand. I knew how he felt. He was scared too.

We nodded mutely and I opened mine first. Clearing my throat, I started.

___Dear Tsubaki,_

_I am genuinely sorry for not telling you in advance that I'm leaving. It was a last minute decision really. Don't bother trying to find me, it would be proved fruitless as i will be moving all around the world. Well i won't completely cut off all contact with me or that would be plain cruel. If i ever told you, you would also pack up and leave with me. I don't want you sacrificing your happiness for me. You deserve that idiotic blue-haired monkey who you went through thick and thin with that dude that seems like a older brother to me now.( Don't you DARE tell him that or i might lose my dignity ya know) _

We chuckled at that line and Black*Star looked a little flustered. He grinned at me, trying to get me to continue.

_Well, i don't know how many times i have to say this, but i'm sorry. Won't ever forget the sisterhood we had. Contact me via email or message kay? Email more though. Forgive me._

I wiped away the tears and realised I was bawling. Black*Star pulled me in for a hug and settled me on his laps, consoling me with his soothing words. Liz and Patty slowly opened her letter next.

_Dear Liz and Patty,_

_Sorry to my favorite pair of sisters that i had to leave behind. I remember the times where i thought you hated the nerdy Maka(though i still am nerdy, DUH) I had to, this ain't no place for a lawyer. Death City is more of fighting kishins which isn't really my forte. Just continue to protect your dear death god and all will be well. Maybe better even. I'll miss your crazed fashion sense and your extreme liking for giraffes! You can still contact me, don't worry. You can't have where i'm going however as you might come to the country and bang my door down, dragging me back here. Not a pleasantscenario. Keep being unique._

"If I-I-I ever meet her again, she's g-go-going to get killed!" Liz said between her sobs and Patty was bawling steadily. They held each others hand and I was glad that they were sisters. They would help each other through all the pain.

Black*Star waved his letter and grinned.

"At least we have one permission to read the letter out loud, huh." He retorted and nudogged Kid who rolled his eyes at him.

_To a particular OCD freak and someone not so godly._

_You are to read this OUT LOUD. I dare you. You guys better not bully my girlfriends or i'll Maka Chop your ass to Antarctica and come back here as an ice Popsicle. I swear my oath on it. It's kinda weird i can actually crank a joke when i'm leaving at least i still have a sense of humor right? Make them an awesome death scythe and make me cry in bliss that i left them here under your protection would ya? Though they ARE already awesome. And bimbo head, stop destroying stuff. If i ever come back here i don't want to see things broken. Same goes for you shinigami i do not want to see the place symmetrical i like it the way it is! Keep being cool. All the best to what is ahead._

_Maka Albarn_

We all looked pointedly at Soul, who...

Disappeared.

"That sneaky little bastard," I growled. After forming a plan, we decided to split up and look for him.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, but it's just a filler really. So here goes the 16 questions.**

** didnt i update?**

**I kept rewriting as I thought what I wrote was a whole load of crap.**

**2. Other that that what were you doing?**

**Ans: editing a really crappy chapter for LiC**

**3. What is my gender?**

**Ans: Thats pretty obvious. I'm a guy. JK**

** my age?**

**Ans: 13**

**5. What is going to happen between Soul and Maka next?**

**Ans: ... You wouldn't want to know and if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise anymore.**

**6. What is my hobby?**

**Ans: Daydreaming**

**7. Who do I obsess over?**

**Ans: Soul Eater Evans**

**8. do I have a boyfriend?**

**Ans: My laptop.**

**9. Favorite singer?**

**Ans: Taylor Swift**

**10. Why did I start writing?**

**And: I had nothing better to do.**

**11. who do I hate the most in SE?**

**Ans: Excalibur**

**12. Favorite colour?**

**Ans: Dark blue**

**13. Favorite Animal?**

**Ans: Cat. Meow~**

**14. Who is my Favorite character in SE?**

**Ans: Maka Albarn**

**15. What do I think of my writing?**

**Ans: Most horrible adomination of nature**

**16. When is the next chapter coming out?**

**Ans: When I feel like it?**


	19. Chapter 17

**To start on a depressing or angsty note for the matter, this chapter I kept questioning myself why the hell did I make the mood so dull. Lia, your angsty tendencies are really rubbing off me. You hip guys are lucky I stayed up late to write LOL derp. Yesh... Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Soul and Maka will get together in the next chapter if I owe Soul Eater**

* * *

**Soul's P.O.V**

Clutching onto the letter as I raced down the twisted alleys of Death City, I arrived at a run-down house, rusty wooden shed with a overhanging thatched roof, patches of paint had peeled off and the wooden floors had mold on it due to the spring rain over the years. Checking if it was a safe distance from the mansion, i started to read the letter that Maka left for me.

_The compelling feeling,_

_Deep inside_

_To love, to hate_

_I am afraid._

_To be turned to nothing,_

_To be turned to waste_

_The shared feeling,_

_Between you and i_

_Can never ever_

_Be the same._

_When the tides turn_

_I can see_

_I ain't for you,_

_And you ain't for me._

_So give it up,_

_you're wasting your time_

_It's ticking slowly_

_Without you seen._

_You only know_

_Through mistakes and falls._

_I made mine,_

_By coming back_

_Making a hole, _

_Unsealed, new._

_You made yours,_

_By not giving up_

_On this trance,_

_Maybe a dream._

_Open your eyes,_

_Shed no tears_

_You deserve more_

_For what you are._

_I hope to you,_

_There won't be hurt_

_For all i know_

_Fairytales are gists_

_Happy ending don't exist._

_I ain't your princess_

_You ain't my prince._

_So hear my plea,_

_give it up._

_I'm no angel_

_As i seem to be._

_I'm a dark person_

_With no returns_

_I sought power_

_Though power corrupts_

_But it ain't so bad_

_To go to hell._

_I don't drag_

_So leave me alone._

_Soul, we can't be together, I'm sorry. You deserve more. I will just be a stumbling block in your life with all the insecurities I have. Love will ever side with me. Goodbye and forget me not._

* * *

"Maka why are you so stupid..." I slumped against the wall, my face hidden in my knees. The tears were finally shed as my chest heaved and fell with every breath I took. _How blind and stupid I had been... She would never be able to love me..._

"Who the hell knows why?!" I smashed the wall in fits of anger. _How naive could I be? Why didn't I confirm her insecurities._

My knuckles were bruised with gashes as blood dripped down freely but I don't give a damn about it. I would anything, just anything to be able to be with her again. And yet lost her, wasn't once enough? Life was really cruel.

"Found you, you bastard."

**Patty's P.O.V**

Giggling as i quickly tried to cover the side of Death City i was told to, i came past someone who seemed to be moping. Hearing that, i took my chances to check if it was Soul. Soul was a really nice guy who puts on a strong front. Even through all the shit his family put him through, he would never show his tears.

I peeked into the alley, only to find him with his knuckles bleeding and bruised, a dent in the wooden wall and his face was contorted with intense sadness as he stared into the space.

Although i pitied him, i decided to be a little mean. "Found you, you bastard."

He leaned back with a sigh as a bitter smile lingered on his face. "Even if you find me what can you do? Can you bring Maka back, the person who I already lost twice or rejected me thrice? If its the letter you want, take it I don't care." He dumped the letter on the floor and slipped his hands into his pockets, walking away.

"You idiot!" I almost screamed, dragging him back to the wall with tears pricking my eyes.

He looked as if I lost it. "Chill!"

"You think you're the only one affected, everyone is. Especially Tsubaki! We don't need another person to break down when there's enough pressure you dim-witted idiot! You know how worried everyone got? Think about others too! You are really selfish!" I knew I was blabbering my head off, but I really want to give him a piece of my mind, along with everyone else.

I kept talking to him and as every second passed, he looked worse. Wiping the tears that leaked out of my eyes with my collar, I left him there, to ponder and think about what he had done.(Fav this story if you like this part of Patty, I enjoyed writing it too ;)

**Maka's P.O.V (did you guys miss her? I don't think so.)**

Stepping down on Charles De Gaulle Airport, I yawned. My whole body ached for a bed, the seats in the airplane was just plain horrible and barely gave any comfort to my neck that seemed to be able to snap off any moment due to the soreness of it.

I quickly passed through the immigration system, wanting to hurry and get to a hotel and sleep before starting to find a permanent apartment to stay in. Paris is so beautiful, especially after the rain.

The city of lights glistened and there was a rainbow overshadowing the city. It was a beautiful sight. As I hailed a cab and got in, murmuring in a soft and musical tone to my destinated hotel, I looked out of the window and looked at the scenery ahead of me.

Cafes and shops were bustling with business, people dressed in all kinds of fashions which seemed to harmonise well together, fitting like a puzzle piece that was absolutely stunning. You couldnt expect any less from the heart of fashion. I continued to admire as the scent of food crept up on me and infiltrated my nostrils, triggering my hunger. Those pasta that they were selling seemed so tempting.

But that was later. More things needed to be tended to.

The taxi driver snapped me out of my trance and I paid him graciously.

"Maintenir le changement."(keep the change) I said as I stepped out of the taxi only to ear a blush from the taxi driver and a quick tank you. The bus boys quickly coming to my aid, helping me with my luggage and opening the doors for me.

I brushed it off, quickly checking in and settling in my room. _Bath. What I need is a bath first._

I numbly took out my toiletries, feeling fatigue taking over me soon. I slipped into the luxurious bathroom and took off my clothes, not caring where it would have landed when I threw it. I'll deal with that later.

I stepped in the shower, turning on the tap and allowing the hot water to soak me as I stood there, feeling the heat on my skin as it slowly washed off the dirt and sweat that had been accumulated on me. Only if they could wash away the tears of regret and sorrow that fell, for it was the,one wetting my face, never the water that was splurting out of the shower head.

Life sucks when you can't love.

* * *

**There will be French in the next few chapters as it IS Paris. Well just a heads up ;) Stay tuned till the next update.**


	20. Chapter 18

**Guys, drum roll please! In this chapter, there will be another person who will make his or her debut! You guys are probably going to kill me later but I guess you'll survive huh. I present to you, Chapter 18 and big thanks to Lialane Greast who help through the French which I terrible at.**

**Disclaimer: i will never own Soul Eater, but I do hope I can in the next life**

* * *

**A month later~ Maka's P.O.V**

I trudged slowly to my apartment in this cool night, tired from a first court case I've been given. Being a lawyer rewards well no matter in a win or lose situation but it was completely not worth it to go through all kinds of files, trying to absorb so much evidence.

It was a chilly night, I tugged my scarf tighter, hoping to get a little warmth when I saw her. Her clothes were soiled, ragged and torn. Her hair was rather dirty, filled with dirt and mid, so i couldn't presume whether she was a blonde or brunette. She seemed to barely have any energy to walk and she was so skinny, you could almost see her ribs protruding out of her chest. She was staggering to god knows where and I decided to help her a little.

When she collapsed in my arms.

Alarmed, I shook her. "Tu vas bien?" (Are you alright?) Only silence answered me.

Looking around desperately for some help, I could only see street lights tat gave a relevant amount of light for me to see. Worse still, there was no car in sight. _What am I to do?_ I was panicking, I had a collapsed young girl in my arms and I don't even know whether bringing her to the hospital or allowing her to take refuge in my house was better.

To hell with it, I dragged her back to my apartment and started the water flowing into the bath tub. She's going to need a serious bath, awkward or not. _Maybe some food too._ I added, as I heard her main for food while she was unconscious. Weirdly enough, she doesn't sound like she had a French accent.

"Come on, we got to get you in the bath." I grunted as made her lean into me for support as I walked her to the bathtub and slowly placed her in. _Crap, I haven't took off her clothes yet._

Gingerly, I took off her clothes that was dirty and threw it in the bin. She looked like my size she probably would be able to fit in my clothes. I let the the water rain onto her for a little while longer before starting to shampoo her hair. Surprisingly, she was a brunette with very obvious blonde highlights.

Damn, how long has she not bathed? The dirt accumulated in the bath tub now was pretty amazing but it would be a difficult job to scrub it off. Having stains is not cool.

After much difficulty, I managed to get her clean and into a bathrobe. I dried her with a hair dryer and combed it straight, she was really pretty, except for that small scar on a forehead. I wondered how she got it. But that would be later.

Dialling the hotline for pizza, the phone rang a few times before someone picked up.

"Pizza hut."

"Tu parles l'Anglais?" I asked coldly, hoping that he knew English. It would make communication so much faster.

"Non Madame, que voulez-tu commanders?" (No madam, what would you like to order?) He replied, I could hear nervousness ooze through the phone as if he would be sacked if he lost a customer.

Trying to make his job and hopefully his life easier, I tried to erase the distaste in my voice."Quel es ton speiale?"(What are the specials?)

He listed off the things quickly and I nodded, trying to make my decision through all the information I had.

"Puis-je avoir une Pizza Haiwaiian alors?"(May I have some Haiwaiian pizza then?) I said politely and he gave a quick oui before the line ended. Something is seriously wrong with his brain. Why would he be afraid of someone he never met?

As I turned around, I saw the mystery girl finally awake. I smiled warmly at her and stared back at me with her blue eyes.

I was about to ask her if she was hungry when she screamed so loud that it reminded me of Liz and spiders.

"Qui disable êtes-tu!?" (Who the hell are you)She shouted as she jumped behind the couch, ready to fly out of here if possible.

Slightly annoyed and yet amused by this girl who made me thing that I grey a horn and an extra eye on the forehead, I spoke. "Maka Albarn,"

She gave me a look of disbelief before she started to scream again.

"avoir une emprise feriez-tu? Je ne vais pas te dévorer!" (Get a grip would you! I wont eat you!)I screeched at her clamping her mouth shut and pinning her to the counch. This is how you treat your saviour.

The doorbell rang, signalling that the delivery boy was here and I quickly unlocked the dead bolt, only to find the pizza box on the ground, saying that it was on the house. Just great. I scared them away. Well, at least it's free.

I placed the pizza box on the table and pushed it to her, allowing her to eat it. She looked at it hungrily, but she didnt attempt to touch it.

I made a face at her. "Eat up, it ain't poisoned. What's got your panties in a bunch? And don't deny it, I can hear your stomach grumbling from a three-mile radius."

She nodded mutely at me, picking up a piece and nibbling on it, before her eyes widen at it as if it was the best food she ever tasted and she wolfed it down in a mouthful.

Noticing that she understood English, I asked. "Tu parles l'Anglais?"

"Je comprends l'anglais." She said in a soft, saprano tone, making me give her my hundred watt smile.

"Finally someone understands English. It's been ages!" I lamented, remembering my struggles in learning French. Who puts the nouns before the adjectives that was just plain ridiculous.

She grinned impishly at me before she took another slice of pizza, this time she savoured the taste slowly. "I prefer French though." She muttered as she chewed her pizza slowly.

Deciding to humor her, I asked. "Comment tu t'appelles?"(What is your name)

"Je m'appelle Lidija. Mais appelez-moi Dia." (My name is _. But call me Dia)

"So Dia, what brings you here?" I leaned forward, my forest green eyes piercing, trying to decipher some of her information.

I saw her shudder and lean back, obviously shocked by my sudden coldness. "I don't want to go back," She murmured softly as she looked out of the window, deep in thought.

"Why is that so?" I prompted, trying to push my luck further to see if she would snap. One thing I learnt about being a lawyer is that once people snap, they will start answering questions recklessly and blurt out anything they were trying to hide.

"If I tell you my past, will you let me stay?" She looked back at me with fierce determination in her eyes, all guarded up and ready to fight fire with fire.

"Amuse me." I leaned back, making myself comfortable and awaiting her past.

Her eyes softened and she took a deep breath before starting.

"My mom was an abuser, when I was young, she didn't treat me as if I was her daughter. She treated me as if I was someone to vent her anger on and throw all her insults at. I always ended having an extra wound every night, but I kept silent, suffering as what could a little girl like me do in this big world?" She laughed bitterly before she went on.

"Well things got better, or that was I thought. Unbeknownst to me, a bigger storm was brewing. My mother and and father, were in a stage where they would divorce. Those years of their fighting, I never suspected. I was just happy that all the beatings stopped, I didn't pay attention to the screams and shouts that happened at night. We thought we were a happy family. But no one could be as naive as me." She grimaced in disgust, meeting my eyes with icy blue ones that shown no emotions.

"Until that one fateful night. Things took a turn for the worse. My mother, seeing I'm all grown up and wouldn't cried due to the pain, turned onto my little brother. He was just so young then. He was the one family member I treasured the most. I blocked an incoming vase that my mother threw at him, ending me with an eternal scar on my forehead and a coma that dragged on until the jury was over."

By now, I was gripping her arms tightly. Her past was so similar to mine, as if I could connect to her and share our heartbreaking wounds that would never be healed.

"My father won half the child custody, but why out of all rotten luck was I chosen!" She spat, her voice dripping with malice and hatred.

"I should have known, I should have! He was cheating on my mother with that bitch whelp Cecelia. They got oh so happily married and treated me as if I didn't exist. I was just a slave to them. They made my life living hell, a constant turmoil. They got their little child and tossed me aside, no money, no nothing!" She screamed in rage, her nails digging into my skin. I tried not wince, she need to get it all out. Then her tone finally took for something softer.

"How blind had I been all these years. My mother, along with my grandparents were the only ones who truly loved me, it was my dad that was truly in the wrong. He gave my mother no choice but to result to violence. No matter how many miles she was from me, she never stopped supporting me. She gave me money to survive and even love. I wish I was with her right now. And that's why you see me here. I ran away from home." She smiled weakly at me, wiping away her tears.

Unable to stop myself, pulled her into hug, stroking her hair soothingly. "Shhhh Hun, it's okay. You're a brave young girl who managed to get away from her past. Stay with with me as long as you like." I winked at her before kissing her on the forehead.

"Get some sleep, we'll go shopping and get you accommodated around here, shan't we?" With that, my door slammed with a final shut for the night.

Sinking down to the floor in the corner of the room, I let out a little sob. Every single moment she continued on with her story, the hole in my heart got bigger and bigger. I was glad she was deep in thought, I didn't want her to see my agony-filled face. Every possessive touch, every hit, every word and his alcoholic breath, came down on me twice harder.

I could barely breath under its weight, the pain was unbearable. It was crushing me, making me lie flat on the ground, helpless. It would soon crush me to the bones, not for the sea that lied beneath. But that made the feeling twice worse. It drown me as I desperately tried to crawl out of it but it seemed never ending. The salt water would pierce my eyes, making them feel like they were fried critters. It made me feel weak against the strong currents, the carnivorous fish eating my flesh slowly, making me feel every bit of torture.

Adding salt to a wound. The salt would gag me every time I tried to breath, why could I just died. That sharp blade, my salvation to all the emotions I felt. It kept me in a shell, hidden from others. It made me feel safe, but it seems like the foundation of it would break any moment.

**Pour Confiance - To Trust**

_-Flashback-_

_Throwing every possible furniture in the room, I felt more items hit my wounds that were already there. The pain was unimaginable. I was being tossed around, maybe a few shards of glass cut me. But that seemed to be nothing compared to the stronger emotions I felt._

_Betrayal. Hopelessness._

_His touch too rough to give any comfort any like a typical father would. What a joke. He laughed when he dug his fingers into one of the wounds, saying it was the most beautiful music in the world. He would go further out. He slapped me, making sure there is a satisfying black and blue mark of hands. His masterpiece. _

_Days where he would torture me and once, poured acid on my hand, enjoying my scream that racked up the entire building. People questioned us, I was forced to keep silent or worse torture awaits. No matter how new or revealing the wound was, he didn't care. He believe he owe me as he paid for everything I had._

_I wanted so badly to spit in his face. Pay for my things? What a joke? Every single nick and penny was earned by me. He used my money for his entertaining purposes. I hated that asshole. Him inside of me. Made me feel so sick I wanted gag and puke out every single drop of blood. My hatred for men would be never ending._

_-End of Flashback-_

**Pour Confiance - To Trust**_  
_

******Dia's P.O.V**

I was awoken by screams coming Maka's room? What was going on? Is this really common for Maka to act this way? Tons of questions flashed in my mind as I said sorry in advance for intruding.

Horrified at the scene that lied before me, Maka was having violent spasms, screaming something illegible. But what ever it was, it was causing her a lot of pain, with tears flowing freely down her eyes and a few dents in the wall in the result of her random punching.

Trying to shake her awake, she refused to give in to reality or to put it simply, she couldn't get out of her nightmare. Making a decision that would probably make me lose shelter, I simply didn't care that moment. I filled a pail of ice cold water and dunked it on her.

She immediately sprang awake, her eyes showing whites, obviously a sign that she was stil fighting her sub-consciousness. Hoping that this would be worth it, I let out the most ear-piercing girly scream I held in me and sure enough, it manged to get her awake. She didn't have the power to talk, she went limp against me, crying.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry I woke you up." She wailed as she clutched onto my robe. Some how this felt wrong.

"Maka it's okay!" I tried to comfort her, but those words seemed too harsh to be words of comfort. I was freaking out, I didn't know how to deal with this. People don't cry in front of me, I'm usually the one being bullied and crying.

"Get me my laptop... Now... On the table," She said between sobs, trying to pick up the pieces of her composure.

I did what she told and she shocked me. Her hands were trembling, but they moved rather fast and firm while she looked what she need. Skype.

"Laissez-moi seul." (Leave me alone) She pleaded as she pointed to the door. Sighing that she was acting a little like herself, I closed the door behind, sleepiness lulling me into deep slumber.

Little did I hear Maka say a soft thank you in French to me.

**Tsubaki's P.O.V**

The annoying ring of the Skype call woke me up from my dreamless slumber. Crap. I just slept on the desk again. Another sore back and scolding from Black*Star. Sighing, I picked up the call sleepily, only to find a crying Maka.

Shocked, I woke up immediately. "Oh my death Maka what happened to you? Why didn't you pick up any of our calls?" I asked in a rush but only to make her burst into more tears.

"Tu me manques personnes!" She blurted out before cupping her mouth to stop her bawling from starting.

I frowned at her in dismay. "Maka, I told you I don't understand French..."

"But that's the point, talking to someone a language they don't know so it's easier to get it out." She protested between her sobs that seem to want to burst out of her chest. Sigh, Maka never learns to give in to her emotions.

"Explain everything to me, I'll be all ears." I smiled at her, trying to lighten up the tension. She probably won't allow me to tell the others, but they deserve to know about her. I had to remember to make a mental note to ask Kid what 'tu me manques personnes' means.

She hesitated at first, but slowly, she let all her emotions flood in her, something she doesn't do very often.

"Well, I met this girl Dia, I met her along the streets well she collapses on me, I didn't know what to do so I brought her her home as I pitied her." When I heard tat, I snorted. Typical Maka.

"Did I say something wrong?" She frowned, looking at me curiously. I waved her, asking her to continued which she did. "Well her past was really similiar to mine-"

My cobalt coloured eyes widen the moment I heard that. "Maka, do not say another word." I hissed between my teeth. I knew bringing _him up would cause her pain and I didn't want that. Wasn't that the purpose of going away in the first place?_

"You promised me that you won't being that wretched guy up you know..." I murmured, trying to calm myself down.

"Sorry Tsubaki..." She muttered before she cut the call. I leaned back in my chair, remember the crazy memories we had. That promise was really important to us, only us. It helped her hide her pain which was really relieved me.

Where had our sisterhood ended up to?

**Pour Confiance - To Trust**

-_Flashback-_

_"That's the end of my past..." She said sadly as she tried to hold back the tears that might consume her if she started._

_"Maka, I'm so sorry I didn't know." I opened my arms, ready to embrace her._

_"Tsubaki..." She wailed as she jumped into her arms, crying on her shoulder._

_"Hai hai, let all your sorrow get washed away by your tears." I patted her head._

_She nodded against my designer shirt. My heart aches a little, but I'll survive. I think._

_"Sorry for your shirt..." she muttered as she tried to step out of the awkward embrace._

_"It's okay! But promise me never to think of that wretched man." I smiled brightly at her, helping her stand up._

_"Deal," she grinned childishly, and we pinky promised._

_-End of Flashback-_

**Pour Confiance - To Trust**

* * *

**This marks the end of Chapter 18. hope you enjoyed it as much as I did when I wrote this. Still angst, I ain't giving in to happily ever afters just yet. Lidija belongs to Dia8Buyo, so you want that OC ask her, not me. Please don't forget to review, fav and follow. If you hate what I'm doing to Maka and Soul, don't go hating the story, hate me xD**


	21. Chapter 19

**Hey readers! I know I haven't done answering the reviews for quite sometime so here you go. Hopefully I don't miss anyone out huh?**

**Disclaimer: Hell will freeze if i own Soul Eater**

Guest- Woah. Your review is really long. And dares are fun ;) I would love to see Patty ride a girrafe but are you sure she's tall enough? *quirks an eyebrow*

Viven G- You flatter me too much... My writing skills are just mediocre and yes i do type in an iPad. Guess we have things in common afterall huh?

AnimeLover2233- I will continue this story, never attempting to stop it!

Red-Hot Habanero- Of course you can hi 5 her, that is if she replies T.T

THe dARKneSs AINt thAT bAd- Difficult name to type, but hey thanks for wanting to read more!

gilianafs- You're looking at an update!

Evilrae00- I think breaking the cane is something all Excalibur haters want to do ;D And chasing a book could easily become a sport!

foeveraliangel- Cliffhangers are something everyone hates, i hate it like hell too =.=

awsomeness- What do you know? Fate is inevitable.

TiffaChan- Like he isn't in your story *teases*

MysticLion- Yes, i got to keep it NC16. Me no write smut and we shall get through it together.

ILikeAppleSauce- Me like apples, no sauce. Making out with guys, you making out with one right now aren't you? *grins deviously*

Soma forever- I truly value your comments and thanks. I like to call it i had never though. Gomene...

All American Anteater- Hey, its okay for not reviewing, better late never right? ;)

Peace1331- Glad we do! But wouldn't it be weird if we don't have anything to protest? O.O

DemonKing537- *going*

biggestsoulxmakafan- I made you cry? *gasp* That's something rare.

Mrs. Domo Kruger- FINALLY someone notices...

nessie- boo- Glad you do! Twilight fan or something?

souleaterfangurl123- You scared the daylights outta me when i saw how long your review was O.o

livy leaf- LOL what?

Healing-Takes-Time- I didn't really promise any SoMa stuff... But that works ;)

Lialane Greast- Obsessing over Soul for me is like you obsessing over Stein :P

Evansluver14- Yea... It's sad. Feel kinda gulity for that

SymmetricalGirl8DeathTheKid- It is long wasn't it! Your fanfics are great too!

Dia8Buyo- Pervert T.T

VampireNinja101- Yea, poor Maka! How about you ninja in there and save her?

**Too many T.T DONEEEE. Moving on~ (Thank god for that)**

* * *

**Maka's P.O.V**

Ending the Skype call, the tears slowly made their escape out of their eyes. Those tears made me feel _weak._ I could have solved the problems myself, I could just forget. Why is it so easy to say but never done? I've never been able to; those memories would just keep coming back. Accept it didn't work, it made me feel vulnerable. Hiding it makes it come down harder, until my existence was gone, broken. I couldn't do anything but feel afraid of what I have become.

Life is just plain wrong sometimes.

Taking out the concealed knife beneath my mattress, my finger gently traces my sharp trusty blade. My finger leaks a tiny drop of blood and I look at it curiously. It's crimson red, like Soul's eyes.

_Soul._

Who is he to me? Throwing down the blade as it clattered against the floor, I clutched onto my head. It hurts so much. What is this confusion? What is this feeling of loneliness I feel in my heart? Confusion is something I hate so much. I prefer things that are confirmed, sure that the result will be the same. What can I do it to wash it away?

_Blade..._ The thought lingers in my mind and I giggle, giving a maniac grin. _That would be nice~_ I said as I carelessly took the knife by the blade. I feel no pain, I feel _happiness_ . Tottering into the bathroom, I took off my shirt. Gently, I pressed it against my neck. It small mewl and a gasp of pain escape my mouth as I sliced it to a longer line

At least it will determine that I have to wear a turtle neck tomorrow for work. As I made a quick slice on my thigh, blood licks out and I lick the blade. Taste like salt and rust. Like me, rusted and done for. To be consumed for a man's lust. The feeling of pain leaks into my brain but I don't care. I felt _good._

**_The sharpness, the pain,_**

**_The ecstasy begins. _**

Thinking those words as I made another slash at my waist, I hissed at the pain searing through me. Cutting a wound that has been there hurts the most. Hell, it felt the best too! I couldn't help but laugh as my mind seemed almost blank, I would have almost thought I was in a trance if not for the pain that constantly clouded my mind.

**_I laugh, I cry_**

**_Through the shame._**

**_Slicing helps_**

**_It makes a shell_**

**_To hide, to cower_**

**_Make a cover._**

**_My eyes hurt_**

**_My mouth shut_**

**_I can't scream,_**

**_I'll be found._**

**_Hands will slide_**

**_He will enter_**

**_I'm just pinned,_**

**_Rendered useless_**

Shrieking wordlessly as those thoughts seeped into my mind. I kept slicing. It's not like I care about bleeding to death anyway.

**_I shall slice,_**

**_That god damn line_**

**_Bigger, wider_**

**_Through the horror_**

**_I am hopeless,_**

**_I am dark,_**

**_Kill me_**

**_I suck._**

Burying my head in my knees, I started to cry. This was torment, how I wish I didn't promise Kami that I would keep living on but every passing day, the decision is getting harder. I couldn't find any way of release. Any would be too terrifying. I can only seek the blade; I know I can't slash forever.

Groaning at the amount of dried substance on me, I tried to stand up, only to stumble back down dizzy. I think I lost quite a few pints of blood. How am I going to go to work now? Cleaning my wounds, I crawly slowly into the shower only to wince in pain as the hot water was a little uncomfortable on my newly opened wounds.

The dried blood was such a pessimist; it clung onto my back and hair like two pieces of paper stuck together with glue. _Shouldn't have let the blood drip._ I grimaced at the thought as I dried myself off.

Scrutinizing my face in the mirror, I realized my face paled by quite a few shades and the bags under my eyes look as if they are visible weights and my lips look like they lost some of its lush pink colour. Knowing that today was a make-up day and there was no getting out of it, I brought out my emergency make up kit, but first I brushed my teeth.

Putting a generous amount of concealer on my face, I quickly blended it and put on some powder to set in place, relieved that Liz made us take make-up courses at some point. It definitely comes in handy right now.

"I can't believe I'm doing this!" I retorted at the mirror as I lined my eyes after putting a bit of eye shadow. Puckering my lips, I put a thin coat of lipstick and some blush. _Not bad,_ I mused as I stared at my reflection. Quickly going through my wardrobe, I found what I need.

A green turtleneck shirt. Perfect. Tossing it on, I pushed up the sleeves slightly and wore light brown jeans with a dark brown belt. I quickly combed my hair and let it hang loose on my back and I opened the door gently, just in case Dia was asleep. The scent of breakfast hits me as I settled down at the table, making sure I don't put too much weight on my injured thigh.

"Bonjour Maka!" Dia said happily as she skipped to the table and placed my breakfast. I smiled at her as she made my usual classic. Toast with cheese and a nice cup of chocolate cappuccino.

"Are you ready for your day out before I go to work?" I said as I quirked my eyebrow at her, unsure if she wants to go out.

"Most definitely!" Her eyes gleamed with happiness and I couldn't help but smile. She is so easy to get along with. Eating quickly, I washed the dishes and dried it before tugging her hand out of the door. Well dragging would be a better way to put it. Paris might just be a perfect place for me to start over. For both of _us_.

**Tsubaki's P.O.V**

Not wasting a single second, I quickly called Soul. Whether it was 2 A.M. in the morning or not, he has got to hear this. That albino had been moping around every since she was gone. He would turn down any invitation on hanging out and refused to pick up calls, I doubt he been eating or drinking much; he was just a blank mask, nothing in his head.

He just seemed hollow, like a piece had been taken away.

The annoying voice mail came through and I shut my phone. I don't even know why he has a phone anymore. Grabbing my coat, I headed out to his apartment. That poor boy will be so happy when he hears this, that was most definite. I shook my head, wondering why he wouldn't he just give up on Maka, he has so many girls dying to date him and yet he doesn't want to give up.

Knocking his door, there was no reply. _Tsubaki, be patient. He'll open the door._ I told myself as I knocked again. Still no reply. My patience level had also been quite high, so I waited a little more. Who am I kidding? He sleeps like the dead, if he opens the door for me it will be when hell freezes over.

Slinking into his room through the window, I tried hard to muffle my laughter. He was snoring like a bull dozer, his hair sticking out messier than usual; his limbs sprawled out in all directions and drool dripping down his mouth like how the moon dripped blood.

"Soul wake up..." I said as I tugged his crumpled baggy shirt. _Looks like I need to be louder_.

"Soul~" I said in a singsong voice as hoping I don't have to shout.

"Soul! Wake up!" I said in a louder voice. Only a toss to the right as he mumbled something. _That's it._

Pouncing on him, I shook him hard. "SOUL GODDAMN WAKE UP!" His eyes fluttered heavily but it went shut again.

"Damn you." I growled and I gave him a head butt.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" He screamed as his eyelids sprung open, his crimson eyes showing more emotion then he ever had in the past month.

His abruptness threw me off guard, making me fall off his bed! "YOU ARE SERIOUSLY THE WALKING DEAD! IT TOOK ME 30 MINUTES OF MY PRECIOUS TIME TO WAKE YOU UP YOU FAG-" Regaining my temper, I continued again. Black*Star's crude language is having some really bad effect on me.

"Maka called." I said as I crossed my legs, waiting for him to react. He stared emotionless at me, his face returning to that cold blank mask. For what seemed to be eternity, he finally spoke, his voice cracking a little.

"What did she say?" As he quickly used his sleeves to wipe his tears that he hid from everyone. He was strong for us; he knew we would cry with him if he broke down.

"She cried and talked about the girl the girl she took in." I murmured softly, thinking about that poor girl who ran so far. Thank god Maka saved her.

What happened next was a flash of white hair. "She cried!?" His crimson eyes pierced me, his voice sharp. Shocked by the sudden emotional outburst, I cringed.

"Yes she cried. She didn't tell me why though." I said, feigning nonchalance as I tried to hide the fear in my voice. Soul 'Eater' Evans was really unpredictable sometimes. He scared me; he strikes like a cobra, sure and deadly with its own intent. To defend or feed, he would be up to it.

"Huh." He said as he lied back down and stared at the ceiling.

Smiling, I cleared my throat. "Thus, due to the language she learned, I have narrowed the result to quite a few places. She can't move now, she has Dia to take care of."

He sat upright, disbelief colouring his eyes but at the same time, a small glint of hope that he desperately held onto.

"Amuse me."

* * *

**How was it? Review, fav and follow if you heart it! **

_What's on my fic rack:_

If you want a change of tides from SoMa, i insist that you check out **Heart-Shaped Stitches** by the famous** Lialane Greast**!

It is an awesome SteinxMarie fanfic that is one of my absolute favs as the strongest meister of Shibusen and the death scythe with an awesome wavelength of redemption! They battle their worse fears: Madness. There are heart-wrenching moments but many heart-warming ones too! Experiments and observation is needed as Stein would say.

A little plus in the story, SpiritxAzusa. Not a big fan of it, but the way Lia descriptively write it made me fall head over heels into it! But back to the main focus. They share many happy moments that i would re-read for my own pleasure as it is so addictive!

If you hadn't have enough of that, why not check out the net sequel **Heart-Shaped Stitches; Elsa** Now its up to Stein's daughter who seemed to take over her father, along with her weapon, James the son of Spirit and Azusa. So sweet, love triangles and very down-to-Earth relationships. Plenty of angst in both stories, no worry of course. So travel along the waves of madness with these stories!

**That's all i have installed for you! Stay tuned and please check out the my other fanfics _Different_ and _Love Is Complicated_ would ya? Yuu signing out!**


	22. Chapter 20

**Hey guys~ Feeling utterly stupid today so this chapter is probably going to be stupid but then still read it would you? *puppy dog eyes***

**Dont forget to add me on Twitter yuuki24688 if you haven't and check out my other fanfics _To Trust_, _Mixed Enemies_ and _Different_ would you?**

* * *

**1 Year later~ Normal P.O.V**

"Geez Dia... For the last time, please stop breaking the windows!" The ash-blonde lawyer screamed at her room mate, infuriated that she had thrown another object out of the window as the bird annoyed her.

"Sorry! I just couldn't help myself, you know old habits die hard right?" Dia bowed in apology, sticking her tongue out a little impishly.

"Then can't you at least try to make your habits die earlier? Seriously..." Maka said sarcastically as she sighed and rubbed her temples in frustration. It was the fifth time in two weeks that Dia had broke the window and she had gotten numerous complains about glass shards and a book laying in the middle of no where on the streets.

Emptying out her mind, she quickly settled down onto her study desk and looked through the case evidence. _This doesn't seem to make sense. Why would this young smart boy kill just to get into the Nationals. How does wiping out all his competitors help?_ She thought to herself, confused. That boy Jonathan could obviously have won with the intelligence he has but out of fear he actually killed.

_But there isn't enough evidence to press charges..._ Searching through the thick stack of paper, she looked hastily through it, trying to find the source that she needed. She smiled to herself as she looked at the competitors. Out of 14 left, he managed to reach a count of killing 5 people... There wasn't much evidence still. No traces were left, nothing. Only just a simple security tape that caught him in his gruesome act.

_Definitely a homicide, i need more alibis for my client._ Jotting down on my notebook to visit the remaining competitors hoping that i would find more evidence to make sure he stays in jail for eternity so that my client can sleep in peace everyday without flat black eyes haunting her.

I continued to gather up information for the jury that was happening in a week, i hadn't realized that it was past midnight.

"Maka, you haven't slept yet?" Dia asked sleepily as her half-lidded blue eyes furrowed with worry as she looked at the amount of paperwork strewn all over the place.

"You go to sleep first, I still have a ton to do," she smile reassuringly at her.

"Nu uh... You've stayed up late for so many days straight." She argued. The lawyer sighed, knowing what her fellow companion said was the truth but ever single time she closed my eyes, a red-headed man would haunt her, never allowing her to sleep. Makes her wonder why she didn't press charges against him.

"I can't really sleep..." She muttered unhappily, her tired green eyes in the lost of hope.

"Would like some coffee then?" She said hopefully, exasperation barely disguised in her voice as she clung on to the last strand hope that Maka will stop burying immensely with the cases she had.

"Chocolate cappuccino then," She said as she looked closer into the information, trying to absorb the word printed.

"Kay." And the door closed behind her with a soft click.

_Jonathan Ashmore... 17 year old, trying to be a historian and class genius. Very popular in school. What went wrong? He has an absolutely perfect life i died for._ Nibbling on the tip of her pen, a nervous trait she picked up when she was very confused. She pushed my fringe her with her hands, in hope of inspiration to strike her. Nothing came to her.

"Maka?"'Dia's head peeked through the door and smiled triumphantly when she saw she was awake. The 15 year old crept over to Maka's desk and placed her coffee down, looking at the case the file. Her line of work always intrigued her.

"That guy looks cute." Dia gushed as she looked at the picture. The guy had a nice shade of red for his hair, slightly freckled face but what stood out the most was his alluring flat black eyes.

Maka snorted at her naive comment, smiling warily. "He's a serial killer Dia, stupid enough to kill the competitors just for a measly nationals."

Dia's blue eyes widened and her expression immediately changed into one of disgust. "He ain't stupid, he's a retard."

Patting her shoulder, Maka let out a soft laugh,"Spoken like a true human."

**Meanwhile~**

A black-haired beauty stepped off the tiresome flight, her albino companion following behind her as he dragged his feet on the carpeted floor. His crimson eyes roamed around the room, bored.

Groaning, he spoke. "Tell me how I agreed in this again..."

**-Flashback-**

_"So you're saying Maka is in this world where French is one of it main languages? I thought she was in space, happily communicating with the aliens." I said sarcastically as I lied back on the bed, staring at the plain white ceiling._

_"Like you could have thought of that while you were depressed." Tsubaki mocked with an Southern Belle Accent, her dark blue eyes skewing me._

_Cringing back, i groaned involuntarily. "So what's you oh so brilliant plan?"_

_She gave me _a look_, before rolling her eyes. "What do you expect? Of course we're going to find her!"_

_"Well in case you didn't know, _she left us_." I enunciated the last 3 words slowly as my voice dripped with venom. Not that I could really hate Maka._

_She winced at my hostility, but stood her ground. "So you're just going to let her go like that? You could wait two freaking years and now you're giving up?!"_

_"Well you tell me what I can do? She rejected me thrice Tsubaki!" I yelled her in frustration. I meed to calm the fuck down, I thought silently to myself as I ran my fingers through my hair, trying to pick up the shattered pieces of my cool persona._

_"She's afraid..." Tsubaki said as she stared down the ground, whimpering softly._

_"What?" I said, straining my ears, I don't think I caught that._

_"I said she's afraid dumbass! You didn't even bother to find out what happened in the past and you judge people. Fuck you dude!" She screamed at me as her head still looked at the ground, tears visible to the world as it dripped down her high cheek bones._

_"I didn't want to ask, it wasn't my place to know!" I reasoned hastily, god I didn't know how to deal with girls crying. _Why do I keep feeling so many emotions? Is it better to feel nothing at all?

_"If you truly loved her, you would have asked and be there for her in her darkest days. Did you Soul, did you?!" The dark arm weapon screeched in rage, something I thought it would be impossible for Tsubaki. She grabbed my collar, forcing me to make eye contact with here._

_Her eyes bore into my crimson eyes as I saw tears brimming her eyes. I was rendered speechless at the sight._

_"And yet you idiot, didn't. You have no right to say anything after all the hit she's been put through." She said bitterly as she let go of me, trying to rock herself in this mess. I said silently beside her, handing her a tissue. _What did Maka exactly go through?

_"So ya going to help me find back my sister?" Tsubaki said between sobs, trying to hold in her wails, thinking she'll save it when she was at home so she can cry her heart out._

_"Yea,"_

**-End of Flashback-**

"Soul!" Tsubaki snapped at him, trying to shake him out of his trance. She's been punching, waving, blowing and slapping but he just stood like a fool.

"What?"

"You finally came back to Earth." Tsubaki smiled happily as she dragged him along. It was morning in Paris and so far, their one year search had still been proven fruitless. Soul wondered briefly where Tsubaki got her energy from, she seemed more like being on a vacation than being on a search party.

He envied how carefree she was.

Every town and city they went to, they hired private investigators and went searching on their own, there was no sightings of Maka. Every single result of failure came crushing down twice harder than before. He was frantic, desperate to see Maka again and make it up for their lost time.

A lifetime with her would never be enough. Yet here he was, waiting as the time slowly ticked away.

"Tsubaki, I'm going to grab some coffee." Soul said as he headed out of the hotel room, bored. She just said a quiet 'mhm' as she continued to dial for private investigators.

**Back to where Maka was~**

"Jane Garcia. Can you tell me what kind of Jonathan was?" Maka asked for the fifth time in ten minutes, flipping her pen impatiently. Jane wasn't helping at all, she was a rather shy person and whenever Jonathan's name was mentioned she would cringe away in fear as if she was threatened not to tell anything. Definitely suspicious.

"C-Can we n-n-not talk a-about this?" Her eyes flitted left and right as she curled up into a ball in her chair, her fingers fidgeting every now and then.

"Jane, I am trying to help you hear by beings ng him to justice. You have to tell me or if he gets set free, people may get hurt." Maka said patiently at her, looking at her body language. The tension in her did recede a little, but it was still there. _Making process at least._

"He w-was a real-really c-com-competitive guy." Jane admitted before she sealed her mouth shut in a grim line.

"Go on," she prompted, trying coax Jane to say more. She need the evidence and she needed it _now._

"He's really smart." She added. The ash-blonde lawyer tried so hard to maintain her self-control from smacking the daylights out of that poor girl in front of her, she was being way too catious. No one was going to freaking bite her.

"For last last time Jane. He is in custody, he won't appear out of thin air to kill you." I said in exasperation after reiterating for what seems to be countless.

"T-There's a g-g-guy with white hair l-l-looking at you Miss Albarn." Jane said as she cringed back into her seat more.

"Maka is that you?" The familiar voice rang through the coffee shop and the first though that came into Maka's mind was:

_Fuck my life._

* * *

What's on my fic rack:

**Soul Fire and Black Widows****xxXxXMysteriousWriterXxXxx**

This story has really great song choices that I really approve (namely paramore) awesome plots with unexpected twists that make me go "OMG Dafuq did I just read!?" But then again, it's what makes it so interesting right? Something that can possible stun you out of your mind.

The way the SoMa relationship grows and turns into slight lemon which is considerable okay (don't trust these two words) and just some new relationships being formed. There is the battle of the band which will be so awesome if they had it in real life, I just HAD to re-read that damn story and I end up mermorieing it by heart. Fudge did I just proclaim that?

ANYWAYS you will just love the little of everything in the story and make sure you tune up your instruments or you won't be able to match their beat!

**I know you guys won't miss me due to my horrible writing but one can hope right? Please review Fav and Follow and thank you guys so much for your support! Take a chill pill or two while you're at it ;)**


	23. Chapter 21

**Sorry for the late update! I've been playing minecraft so much that I forgot to write xDDD you can only get such unique excuses from moi~ *barfs* Anyways, here is the 21****st ****chapter(much like the 21****st**** century too) and I sincerely hope you will enjoy it!**

**P.S. Don't forget to check out my other stories **_**Mixed Enemies**_**, **_**Love is Complicated**_** and **_**Different**_**!**

**P.S.S. Follow me on twitter yuuki24688 for more updates on what I'm doing!**

**Disclaimer: I'm sick of this thing. You already know what is supposed to be here.**

* * *

Quickly ducking her head, Maka quickly whispered to Jane. "You can go home now; I'll talk to you again soon." As Jane nodded quickly, she immediately made a silent retreat to the toilet. Silent retreat was more of an understatement; she literally darted into the toilet, not wanting to see her infatuation. (That's what she said)

_I'm not ready, I'm not ready._ Her mind thought as her heart pounded wildly and a slow blush crept onto her cheeks. She slammed the restroom door behind her and sank down on her knees. _What the hell should I do?_ Maka's arms flared into the air, unable to think properly.

After sometime, she finally thought of an idea. Rummaging through the contents of her bag, she dug out the blue contacts that Dia bought for her. They were one day contacts, just in case if she needs to take cover. Maka decided to humour her and brought them along for the fun of it and didn't know it could come in handy till today.

Carefully putting the contacts in her eyes, she blinked a few times before she could see properly through those blue films. She frowned at it, thinking that they were an obstruction of her eyes. The ash-blonde lawyer then wore her sunglasses after let down her hair from the messy ponytail that she had tied earlier in the morning in a mad rush to meet one of her client's friends.

_Maka Albarn, you can do this._ She told herself sternly as stepped out of the restroom. The albino boy sat at her original seat, his fingers tapping impatiently on the table. He had finally seen her again and he demanded for an explanation from her. Was he not worth it? Was he being stalker-like which is very uncool? He heaved a sigh of relief when the ash-blonde lawyer stepped out of the bathroom with sunglasses on.

"Maka, why did you leave me?" Soul said quietly as he gripped her wrist, never wanting to let go. Her skin seemed rougher like the cuts had been opened again. He hoped that she wasn't cutting herself again; he didn't want to go back to the horrid memories in the past.

"Je tu connais?"(Who are you?) Maka asked, hoping her shaky voice wouldn't give her away so she could execute her act perfectly as she tried to free her wrist.

"Maka, god damn it stop putting up that charade! You ain't fooling anyone." He pleaded as he tried to see her forest green eyes that were hidden behind the shades of her sunglasses.

"Je pense que tu avez obtenu le monsieur mauvaise personne," (I think you got the wrong person sir) Maka argued loudly, catching attention from the people in the cafe.

"Maka please stop playing the pretence game already," Soul begged desperately, making Maka wince at the pain that hidden in his voice. The customers in the cafe were staring at them, thinking that the scene was between an ex-girlfriend who probably dumped the guy as he was a pessimist and the desperate ex-boyfriend who doesn't want to lose his dignity and chased the girl of his dreams back.

"What do you mean by faking? I can prove to you I ain't her. What is the colour of her eyes?" She said, making her voice thick with French accent.

"Green." The albino boy stated bluntly as he watched the ash-blonde lady take off her shades, her piercing eyes meeting his crimson red ones, showing no other emotion than annoyance

"Sorry, my eyes are blue." Maka said as she tried not to bite her lips from hesitation, walking out of the cafe before taking off her heels and sprinting towards her apartment. _Let him not be following me..._ She prayed silently as she made a quick turn to the shortcut to her home.

Soul for once, snapped into senses and called Tsubaki.

"Tsubaki! Found Maka, she ran out of the cafe nearby," Soul breathed, before his ear promptly almost flew away from the screaming through the phone.

"WHY DID YOU NOT CHASE HER SOUL EATER EVANS, YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!?" Her voice hysterical as he heard a few noises before wind blew into the phone and the line was cut. _Let Tsubaki not be coming here._ Soul thought sarcastically, wondering how much of her emotional havoc can wreck.

Snapping shut his phone and staring at his phone, wondering briefly how long does it take her to get here and the next second he had a crazy woman shaking the crap out of me.

"CALM DOWN WOMAN, I'M GONNA DIE SOON IF YOU DON'T STOP!" Soul shouted as he tried to stop Tsubaki from shaking him. The shaking speed could go to 60 miles per hour if possible.

"Tsu-flower, stop." A bluenette behind her said as he wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her cheek.

"Black*Star..." Tsubaki's eyes soften as her hands dropped from Soul's shoulder, leaning against her lover that she had for a year.

"Dude, I thank you for stopping your _Tsu-flower_ but why are you here? Aren't you supposed to be Death City?" Soul mocked as he exaggerated Black*Star nickname for Tsubaki and yet at the same time he managed to add curiosity in it.

"Is there an offence for your god to visit his goddess-" Black*Star started.

"Or their friends for the matter?" Kid chimed in for him as he leaned against the glass door with Liz beside him as they entwined their fingers together.

"So cut the crap." Patty said with fake sweetness in her voice.

"Earth to the gang! We need to find Maka!" Soul barked, (dog xDDD) the gang got into a straight horizontal line and saluted Soul.

"AYE CAPTAIN!" They shouted, making the customers cringe back in their seat due to their relentless shouting.

"Tsubaki, get the private investigators to look around here, Kid try to track down Maka's phone or laptop, Patty and Liz, do what you usually do. Black*Star, shut up. Understand?" Soul commanded, his voice having an authoritative ring in it.

"YOUR GOD DEMANDS-" Black*Star shouted but was quickly cut off when Liz stuffed his mouth with her high-heeled shoes. _Damn his mouth is big._ Soul thought in amusement as Liz tried to jam in down his throat.

"You owe me one. That shoe is branded." Liz growled as she stabbed a finger at Soul after Black*Star collapsed onto the ground.

**Meanwhile with Maka~**

Slamming the door for the second time of the day, Maka made a beeline for the conch and jumped onto it, tired. Long runs now a day killed her physically due to less practice and being more ladylike. However, nothing could be compared to the ache in her heart when she saw Soul's face fall when she walked out on him. Again.

"Maka?" Dia asked nervously as she opened the door to her room slightly.

"Yea?" Her tenant answered, breathless.

"Why are there bloody footsteps on the wooden floor I just mopped?"

"Shit!" Maka said as her back shot up straight checking her leg. She had totally forgotten about the glass shard that pierced her leg while she was running home. Hobbling to the bathroom with one leg, she washed her feet, praying she wouldn't get an infection. Things could only get worse if Soul finds her.

She had limitations; she didn't know how far she could push herself to not break down into Soul's arm. Her lingering feelings for him had yet to fade and she was starting to doubt whether Time could truly heal all wounds or Soul would have given up a long time ago.

"Are you alright? You seem so pale." Dia frowned as her caring instincts kicked in, caressing Maka's forehead, worried if she had caught a fever.

"Nah just met some old friends." Maka smiled reassuringly at her as she bandaged her feet up. She was not really happy that she had that wound, it would make running harder but now she had the excuse to wear flip flops or flats.

"Old friends?" Dia quirked an eyebrow at her ash-blonde friend, knowing that she seldom brought them up unless necessary. Maka nodded mutely as she tried to walk on her injured foot, testing out how much pain it would cause her.

"You mean they are here? In Paris?" Dia asked in disbelief. She didn't know that Maka had such desperate friends that craved her company. They sank into comfortable silence as they both decided to have dinner, each busy with the things they need to do when Maka's phone rang.

Dia's eyes showed an evil glint before she tripped the long-legged lawyer and picked up her phone and locked her door.

"Hello?" She breathed, curiously who could it be.

"Is Maka there?" A low, husky voice came through the speaker and Dia's breath hitched. _He sounds hot..._

"S-She's leaving in the-the same apartment as m-me..." Dia stuttered a little, feeling her cheeks get hot.

"Would you mind to give me her address?" He perked up as he chuckled, clearly enjoying himself that the mystery girl was stuttering. Dia murmured the address silently to him before flipping Maka's phone shut.

* * *

_What's on my fic rack:_ This story is no ordinary fairytale, happy endings aren't easily achieved. However, life doesn't have to be perfect in order for you to be happy. It is to see beyond that imperfection. Thus, give it up for **The Princess and the Beastly Thief** which is written by **VampireNinja101!**

I heart this story as the plot is very vast with unexpected things in many turns. When an unknown disease hits the village and starts turning everyone in it only leaving some immune, what were they going to do. It all starts with the princess meeting the thief and he saves her.

Of course, being grateful she vows to find the person who saved her and offer him the throne if she falls in love with him. Soul truly deserved it but his older ambitious brother intercepts. Can they truly stop the disease and a pack of wolves from coming along with the arranged marriage that they dread be stopped? You better get ready you weapons for i see an war coming ;)

**This is all I have to offer and please don't forget to hit the fav, follow and review button pretty please? Yuu right now will go back and play her game and write a chapter for Different.**


	24. Chapter 22

**Really sorry for the late update! I actually wrote this rather fast as I already had a rough idea I wanted it to be so I guess that's a good thing…. Right?**

**Anyway please follow me on twitter which is my pen name and of course don't forget to check out my other stories alright? Thanks~**

* * *

"YOU DID WHAT!?" Maka screamed after knowing roughly what happened how Dia's conversation went with Soul.

Dia cowered in fear at the ash-blonde's anger, not wanting to face her wrath. _I shouldn't have told him…._ She thought guilty, biting her lips. The youngest among the two wanted nothing more but to bang her head against the wall for her naivety.

"I'm really sorry!" She mumbled for what seemed to be like the hundredth time to the lawyer. She definitely did not want to get chased out of the house or get sued.

Plopping down in the armchair, Maka massaged her head in hopes of getting the headache away from her, knowing that her efforts of hiding her existence had gone down the drain. Trudging in a tired manner to the door and bolting it, she hoped that she could have a peaceful sleep before 'old' friends arrived.

Her wish was short-lifted.

A flash of blue dislodged the door off its hinges as it rushed in with an otherworldly speed, sweeping Maka off her feet making her yelp in shock and ran away leaving Dia standing there in an interesting shade of white.

_Just wait till you put me down you blue ass monkey._ Maka growled as her grip tightened on Black*Star's muscular shoulder, afraid that she would fall.

She arrived at the familiar hotel when she first came to Paris, reminiscing the moments when she explored this beautiful part of France.

The assassin did not stop for the lift; instead he rushed up the spiraling staircase of the hotel. Black*Star only set her down when they arrived at Tsubaki's hotel room whose door was already open.

"YOUR GOD HAS TAKEN YOU AWAY FROM ALL YOUR MISERIES!"He started before a book landed on his head and he collapsed in a second.

Sneering haughtily, Maka wrenched the book out of his head and kicked him with her injured foot, using as much strength as she had. "YOU DIDN'T TAKE AWAY MY MISERIES YOU ADDED TO IT! I CAN SUE YOU FOR KIDNAPPING YA KNOW YOU MOTHERFU-"

"Language." A soft voice chided as the door slammed shut, locking it. Maka froze at the sound of that voice, knowing very damn well who it was. Her forest green eyes twitched, not knowing what to say to the person who she had abandoned.

"Why did you leave us?" Tsubaki trembled, grasping onto her arms so much that it was turning red.

Trying to explain, her mouth opened but no words flowed out.

"You call Black*Star an idiot but you are even worse than him. Do you know all of us broke down when you left? Hoping that you would come back? Yet you toss everything like nothing happened. Even finding someone to live with you!" Tsubaki wept, staggering towards the person she had missed so much.

The words pierced Maka deep as she crouched down, clutching her ears and shook her head. "I don't want to hear it... I forgot all about my past, I forgot it all!"

"Maka, it's your past that makes you what you are." Tsubaki staggered towards her long lost friend, hugging her affectionately as she tried so hard not to sob.

"That was fake. All of you are." She gave a maniac laugh, her eyes wide, darting in different directions.

Tsubaki pulled her wrist, forcing the ash-blonde lawyer face her. "These cuts are proof! You know that!"

"Cuts? I didn't cut myself!" She shook, pushing herself back from the camellia. "I accidentally scratch against glass shards. That's it! I scratched myself against glass shard carelessly!"

"Maka, listen to your god." Black*Star rubbed his forehead, crossing his legs. "We won't stop until you admit it."

"You're not my god." She hissed, wondering if admitting would do her any good. They would just be more persistent to bring her back to Death City, a place where she would never want to step on ever again.

"Maka-chan!" Patty squealed as she rushed into her arms, smiling wide. Taken aback by Patty's excitement, she couldn't help but smile. She did miss them a little.

She had got to stop lying to herself, didn't she? She missed them like hell to be exact and they would always hold a place in her hear no matter how broken it was.

"Not really a reunion I expected but this works." Liz murmured, unruffled by the air that was thick with happiness. The oldest of the Brooklyn sisters got pulled into the hug and soon, Maka was choking for air.

"Guys…. Can't b-breathe!"

They backed away immediately and smiled at her, grateful that she dropped her act. Relieved that a certain boy wasn't there, which did do some help in clearing the awkwardness as she couldn't possibly face him after the harsh scene that happened at the café.

"Maka is that you?"

Wincing slightly at that low, husky voice, she cursed under her breath for speaking too soon. Especially when everything was _perfect_.

Not meeting his crimson eyes, she spoke. "I ought to get going, Dia must be really shocked from a sudden attack."

"Nu-uh, you damn well owe us an explanation." Soul gritted his teeth as he spat it maliciously, trying take control of the enormous amount of anger that was omitting from him.

"I owe you nothing, Soul." She narrowed her eyes and she stood up, pushing him aside.

"Maka, he's right. You do owe us." Kid joined in, blocking the door way as if he predicted that she would try to make an escape.

Putting up a strong front, her forest green eyes hardened with determination, willing to keep everything bottled up. "If I wanted to leave, I think I can. This is 21st century; I can do what I please."

"Stop fighting please…." Tsubaki begged, feeling the tension between the trio. Neither wanted to give in, in fact two had paired up just to stop her from whisking away to some where unknown to them.

"Kid, this is none of your business, you are unsymmetrical." Maka hissed out those words that physically hurt her but she really didn't want to say anything. Maka Albarn does not like to relish her past.

Pounding on the floor, the young grim reaper begged for people to kill him as he was an abomination of Earth, something was as useless as garbage. The others tried to help but they decided against it, Maka being mad at two was enough; they didn't need seven to be in the centre of her anger.

"Soul, just forget me please." Maka whispered as she grabbed his collar and kneed him in the manhood and limped away quickly, leaving her gang shell-shocked at what she did. Out of all the tactics that she had deployed, she had never tried something that would hurt someone so much.

After all the damage that Soul had sustained from her infamous Maka Chops, he recovered easily and darted after her, not bothering to care what condition his other friends were in.

"Race you to Maka's apartment Kid!" Black*Star shouted as he took off like a bullet, Kid jumping out of the balcony, summoning Beelzebub immediately, moving fast to Maka's apartment.

The girls huddled together, placing bets on who would win. They knew that they were all weapons; they couldn't run as fast as their meisters no matter what so why attempt it?

Meanwhile, the ash-blonde girl gave up trying to limp and run, using the cab instead but she was the one driving. She got many people honking at her but she didn't care, she just wanted to be in the comforts of her own home as if nothing really happened.

She sprinted into the lift the moment she reached, using the last burst of energy to get in the broken door and lock herself in the room, making sure that the windows were secured too.

"Maka, what is going on!?" Dia screamed as she was a verge of hysteria after what she had seen all day. First it was Maka coming home all bloody then a mysterious phone call, a flash blue breaking into their house and finally her friend rushing into her room like her life depended on it.

Dia was about to use the key to her tenant's room when an albino boy knocked her to the floor and she screamed. Really really loud that Soul thought his eardrums burst.

"Qui diable êtes-tu?!" (Who the hell are you!?) Dia screeched as she tried to get away from the shark boy, terrified of him.

"Look lady-"Soul tried to talk to her calmly but Dia showed him no mercy and threw a book at him.

"Don't touch me!" The blue-eyed girl screamed, poking him to see if he was conscious. She squealed happily that he dropped dead, happy that she managed to face a monster all by herself.

"Lidija what happened?" Maka peeked out of her room, only to find Soul on the ground.

"I faced that monster all b y myself with that book!" Dia huffed with pride; Maka patted her head before picking up one of her favorite classics called _Peace and War. _

Soul slumped up and rubbed his back, his teeth bared from where the book landed on his spine. "Damn woman, you should look in the mirror before you comment about me….."

Dia squeaked again and took the book Maka was holding and threw it at his head again, making him collapse at the ground. Her care taker sweat-dropped, feeling like she was a bad influence suddenly.

"Il est terrifiant," (He is terrifying) Dia murmured as she hid behind Maka's back, wondering when the weird white-haired boy would wake up again.

"N'inquietes pas. Il ne te mordras pas." (Don't worry, he won't bite you) Maka reassured her, smiling warily at how innocent she was.

"Il est adorable, juste pour tu faires savoir," (He's a sweetheart, just to let you know.) Kid smirked as he came in from the window, scaring the living daylights out of the pair, throwing books at him simultaneously, knocking him out of the window.

"STOP SCARING US GOD DAMN IT!" Dia hollered at Kid, asking people to not pick him up.

Maka curled up in the corner of her room, banging her head against the wall and asked god for forgiveness for being a bad influence on Dia who was still so young. She definitely should not have thrown books at people in front of her. Now, she was unstoppable.

* * *

_What's on my fic rack:_ I love books! Don't you too? Well this is a very typical story. It is a geek meeting a really irritating albino guy. (That's what she said) It is **Heart** **Shaped Bookmark** by **iCandies!**

I must admit, I'm a big fan of her works, well let's get on with the book review shan't we? It is when Maka, a very hard-working student who wants to go to the library to read but she met the white-haired guy who annoyed her to end with his attitude.

Slowly, she finds herself getting closer to him and being more interested in the music he plays along with the mission of finding the bookmark she had lost though Soul gave her another one. Will she find her bookmark and along with something she never expected?

**You know the drill! This is the end of a chapter and please leave a review, fav and follows! Can we please try to hit 200? xDDD**


	25. Chapter 23

**A quick (and maybe long) Author's note is that to those who are probably wondering why haven't I uploaded a chapter for LiC yet, the problem is I am thinking of how to make Maka develop her scythe skills and such plus I still have to total up the votes.. So you're going to have to wait a little longer. Also people have been asking when Soul and Maka will get together in this story, I'm really sorry to say that they ain't getting together so fast and I've been trying really hard to speed it up and it's not really succeed so well. (Blame it on laziness lol.) And I hope that you will stay with me on this. And you are really awesome to get 200 reviews plus 13k views! On with the story~**

* * *

"Dia…. Stop throwing books please….." Maka pleaded as she looked at the two unconscious men lying on her floor.

The blue-eyed girl stabbed an accusing finger at her. "But you do it all the time!"

"It's different for my case alright?" She snapped, trying to take in all the drama that had happened today and she wasn't doing so well. Dia whimpered at the hostility of the lawyer's tone, slightly frightened of her.

"Damn woman…. She your daughter or something?" Soul groaned as he tried to sit up, still feeling the ache in his skull.

"Come by me again?" Maka hissed acidly, arming a book.

"Nothing…." Soul murmured as he pushed himself back a little, bracing for the impact on his head.

"Why did you have to come and ruin my life? Do I have to leave again?" Maka said helplessly, leaning into the chair.

Soul glared at his crush, unable to believe that she could say such a heartless thing. "YOU left us. YOU ruined us. We wanted nothing more but to help you through your plight but you let no one in." He chided bitterly. "Not even Tsubaki."

Those words seemed to stab her even deeper as tears pricked her eyes, not knowing what to say. She really didn't want to drag them into her past.

"Who are you to judge?" Maka challenged. "Have you ever had an incomplete family? Get bullied everyday of your life?" A home you couldn't go home to? Stay out of my life and go back to your _oh so_ perfect one, alright?"

"I'm sor-"

"What can sorry do? Can it bring my mom back to life? Change my past? Get out of my house unless you can do such things." Maka interjected, ignoring Dia's constant attempts to catch her attention and make her think otherwise.

Annoyed, the albino boy blurted out recklessly. "Why don't you shut up and let me finish. I said I'm sorry for ruining your already wrecked life."

"Then why did you even come and find me? Would you like me to pay for your airplane ticket back to Nevada?" She said sarcastically.

"That would be utterly lovely but we'll be staying for a while." Kid clamped Soul's mouth from saying something even more stupid that will anger his ash-blonde friend.

"You don't belong here." Maka seethed.

"I don't think there's such a law." Kid smirked, leaving Maka's mouth gaping open. Maka turned and slammed her bedroom door shut, peeved.

_How the hell am I going to survive with them here? _She thought as she pounded on the floor, enraged.

She settled down on her seat, switching on her laptop and drummed her fingers impatiently on the table as she waited for the laptop to start up. She wanted another cup of coffee but she definitely want to brave the storm outside, hell no.

For what felt like eternity, the laptop was booted and ready to go. Clicking the mail icon, she opened to find a really weird subject: _Job Recommendation_

"What the hell….." She murmured as she clicked it open.

_Miss Maka Albarn,_

_We are really proud to inform you that we would love for you to grace us with your presence at the University of London to give a lecture to our law students. Many of them had asked for you as they admire your skills and you being one of our graduates, we hope you could help them excel to become better students. You may choose an elective to your liking and you will be paid well. For more information please ask our enquiry at xxxxxxxxxx. __**(A/N: Refrained from using any real numbers, hope you understand what I mean)**_

_Your sincerely,_

_The management of the University of London_

Maka looked at the email in disbelief, trying to reason herself why her University would want her to teach. She loved the place but right now she had a lot on her work load. _But that is something I really should consider. I can't just abandon Dia….._ She mused as she wrote a reply on what were the course available and her working shifts. She hoped that it would be manageable for her as she definitely wanted to continue practicing law.

_I really don't want to leave…_ She mulled as she lied on her bed, wishing she could be invisible so she could only be visible to those that truly need her in the law firm.

Would leaving be best for her to continue her journey to forget? Stay and accept everything? Those wild, fragmented thoughts flashed past her mind. She knew the consequences of leaving. They would be crest-fallen once again and determined to track her down even if she was in the most remote corners of the Earth.

The determination from their eyes proved that but they wouldn't simply let her get out of their grasp again. They wanted her to be in their lives and she thought what a horrid mistake it was. Wouldn't they think that she was tainting their minds with her malicious thoughts?

_I'll have to leave again…. I'm so sorry Dia but after Jonathan's case….._ Her mind went black before she slipped in dream land.

**1 Month later~ (Seriously, Time Skips are the epitome of going fast xDDD)**

"What happened? Why does Ms. Grumpy look so happy now?" Soul smirked as he sipped his hot chocolate, watching Maka as she capered around the apartment.

"She won her case and she was grumpy as she didn't have much of a huge lead a few weeks ago." Dia said in a matter-of-factly tone, answering Soul's question.

"Oh shush Dia!" Maka squealed as she continued her merry victory skip.

Though it was much to Maka's dismay that her gang stayed with her throughout the entire month (which is making her escape plan harder to execute), they provided the warmth that she missed dearly.

Unbeknownst to her gang, she had already accepted the job request and moved some of her things to her old London apartment along with hiring a housekeeper to clean her apartment. She definitely did not want to go back to a dusty apartment filled with cobwebs.

_A few more days till I'm gone from your lives again huh? _Maka thought as she headed back to her room, closing it.

She packed some of her clothes, knowing that she could buy some clothes at London as she was pretty sure the good clothing stores were still there. Hopefully, seeing some of her items there would make them think that she went out only which makes it perfect for her to make her escape.

All that was left was to mail it over and go out as per usual like she was meeting a client when really she was leaving. She could only pray that it would go as planned. The only one who could possibly track her down properly was Lord Death who never did object her decisions.

She thanked him for that. **(A/N: It's getting so cheesy xDDD)**

"Soul, what time are you leaving?" Maka hollered from her room, closing the luggage and hiding it in the closet.

"In about ten minutes?"

"Alright!" The lawyer giggled as she leaned against the door way. "My oh my, you guys are getting cozy together aren't ya?"

Soul and Dia immediately jumped apart and sat on the edge of the couch, looking a little flustered. They were caught up in their conversation such that as each of them started to argue, they sat closer and closer together subconsciously.

Maka must admit that it was pretty darn cute. The only problem was that her chest was aching. _What is this feeling?_ She thought as she tried to will the ache away. It only helped a little.

She really never had any time to lose any longer.

**2 days later~ (YES I'M SPAMMING TIME SKIPS YOU GOT A PROBLEM?!)**

"Maka I'm heading out for a convention!" Dia shouted across the apartment as she unlocked the dead bolt.

"What kind?" Maka murmured, trying hard not to hide her delight that her plan was going perfectly.

"Animefest."

Shooting her a quizzical look through the door, she asked. "Cosplay and such?"

"Yea." Dia grinned.

"Be back by 11 at night."

"Alright."

"Bye~"

And the door locked with a click.

_Time to go!_ Maka scampered out of her seat and brought out the handbag where she packed everything she needed. As if she really needed anything from the start. All she needed was her passport, car keys, London house key, some money and her guitar.

She left another letter to all her friends, knowing that they would definitely find it.

_I wish you all the best of luck in your life. I can't bear to drag you into my past so please stop finding me. Dia, you were the best companion I could ever have to make me stop hurting yourself. You have a brighter future than I so treasure it well. Go on with Tsubaki and the rest back to Death City. Liz, Patty and Tsubaki, please take good care of Dia like she is of your own. She's really fragile. To the trio of idiots, you were always like brothers to me, nothing more._

_Maka Albarn_

_P.S. Tsubaki, I have a special email for you. So please make sure you are indeed the only one who reads it._

Locking the door behind her, she felt a little light-headed as she knew that Dia had Soul now and she didn't have to worry about anything anymore.

_**(A/N: And my mind goes fudging blank so it's complete and totally bullshit from here. You really don't have to continue if you don't want to)**_

**A few hours later~**

"That was so fun! Maka I'm home!" Dia shouted as she giggled, inviting her newfound good friends into her house.

"She must be out. I'll call her." Dia murmured as she quickly grabbed the phone off the counter before dialing, only find that the line was not available.

"She didn't reply did she?" Tsubaki smiled as she grasped on the letter tightly, piecing everything together already. The events happened too many times that she knew it all too well. It seemed like they were stuck in a time-warping cycle, always repeating and never moving forward.

It could only change unless she comes back to them on her own and stays with them. Until then, she would keep avoiding them with all her might. If it was Stein, he would just strap her to the lab table and change her brain set. Not such a good plan.

"Dia, you need to go back to Death City with us." Liz muttered as she pat her head lightly.

Her blue eyes widen to meet the oldest of the Thompson sisters. "Why?"

"Maka had to leave due to occupation reasons and she doesn't want to drag you around. Pack up; we'll be leaving a few hours." Soul put on a calm demeanour as Dia tried really hard not to break down.

"B-B-But what about the apartment?"

"Already settled. There was a person who needed an apartment badly and we sold it to him." Kid grunted as he snapped the phone shut. He was glad that he knew a few housing estate agents which were a precaution if they needed to stay there for a few years.

"I'm sorry about Maka, she's always like that." Patty patted her back sympathetically as big blue eyes glistening with tears.

"I'll get over it easily." She stuttered as she tried to hold in her sobs. Maka was like a mother she never truly had and without her, she would probably have died off in the streets.

"We'll do the best to make you feel home alright?" Tsubaki said as she brought her into a hug, causing Dia to cry on her expensive shirt. Maka might never return to them, they all knew and dealt with the fact of it. Now it was time for her to get over with it.

**Later back at the gang's temporary apartment~**

Tsubaki rushed in and slammed the door, quickly booting up her laptop in a rush.

What could Maka possibly want her to know? She pondered, pacing back and forth in the room. She never left personal messages for them; even if she did she would actually address it to everyone. Not only her and what made her so special. She owed everyone for the silence after all.

_Dear Tsubaki,_

_You're probably infuriated by the time you read this and all I can only do is say sorry. However, out of everyone, I think you deserve to know more than the rest. I left again and you're probably livid to read this but yea. I am in London, our old apartment right now. It feels so nostalgia ya know? Please do not come for me unless it's strictly emergency alright?_

_I beg of you to update about what is going on in everyone's life, especially Dia's as I really care for her. Do that for me would ya? _

_Maka Albarn._

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." Tsubaki muttered. It was the first time in months she cussed and she didn't like it at all. If she truly cared for them, she wouldn't have even freaking left. She'll never get Maka's mentality.

Somehow, she had a gut feeling that she would come back.

* * *

_What's on my fic rack:_ This may seem a little mainstream but I don't really care as the story is great. It is **Music Save's the Soul** by **Dancing in Crimson**!

I've always loved this author's story as it's like a perfect love story with its own problems that make the relationship more worth it. She's a serious SoMa shipper and I must tell her, PEACE OUT! This story is about a simple bartender who has an awesome voice and comes across the rock star when he was chased by a group of uber crazy fans.

Their fates intertwine and Maka gets hired as one of their new singers for their band which is so darn popular and she finds herself in a constant whirl wind of popularity. But everyone has their own dark past and Soul is not an exception.

What will happen when innocent oh Maka stumbles across it and learns everything?

**Alright, I hope you *cough* enjoyed this chapter *cough* and please leave a review and don't forget to fav and follow as it shows me how much you love my stories. Not me, my stories. And I know some of you are females so I'm not going to become a bisexual, hell no.**


	26. Chapter 24

**I wasn't really sure whether I should update this chappie as you are probably going to hate me for this. Oh well, I can't help it I guess. It's a step closer to SoMa now!**

**Disclaimer: I don't feel like doing this.**

* * *

**Back in Death City~ 3 Months later**

"Hey, you alright?" Dia asked as she joined Soul at the balcony, looking at the amazing view of Death City.

Things were so different for Dia. She never knew some where she thought couldn't possibly exist but you can't help but do so when you meet a Grim Reaper who ran this town single-handedly. She felt better here, despite the fact it was in the middle of a desert; she loved being in a place that was almost cut off from the outside world.

"I'll survive." Soul said sourly.

Patting his shoulder sympathetically as she suddenly came up with an idea. "Follow me!" She declared, tugging on his shirt. Looking at the blonde girl curiously, he allowed himself to get dragged.

Dia took out his guitar and tuned it up a little, before asking him to sit next to her. (The song is Why don't you love me by Hot Chelle Rae _Soul italics_ **Dia bold**)

**See I can't wake up, I'm living a nightmare**

**That keeps playing over again**

**Locked in a room, so hung up on you**

**And you're cool with just being friends**

Soul felt a little panicked. _Why out of all songs this one?_ He thought frantically. What could she possibly be trying to get across? Soul knew she was a good player and she looked really pretty. _Holy crow did I just say that?_

**Left on the sidelines, stuck at a red light**

**Waiting for my time, and I can't see**

**Why don't you love me, touch me**

**Tell me I'm your everything**

**The air you breathe, and**

**Why don't you love me, baby**

**Open up your heart tonight**

**Cause I could be all that you need**

Unable to help himself, he found himself swaying to the beat, doing the harmony of the song.

_(Ohhh)_

_**Why don't you love me?**_

_**Why don't you love me?**_

**See I'm just too scared, to tell you the truth**

**Cause my heart it can't take any more**

**Broken and bruised, longing for you**

**And I don't know what I'm waiting for you**

**Left on the sidelines, stuck at a red light**

**Waiting for my time, so just tell me**

_**Why don't you love me, touch me**_

_**Tell me I'm your everything**_

**The air you breathe, and**

**Why don't you love me, baby**

**Open up your heart tonight**

**Cause I could be all that you need**

_(Ohhh)_

**Why don't you give me a reason **_(give me a reason)_

**Please tell me the truth **_(please tell me the truth)_

**You know that I'll keep believing **_(I'll keep believing)_

_**Until I'm with you**_

**Why don't you love me, kiss me**

**I can feel your heart tonight**

**It's killing me**

_**So why don't you love me, touch me**_

_**Tell me I'm your everything**_

**The air you breathe, and**

**Why don't you love me, baby**

**Open up your heart tonight**

**Cause I could be all that you need**

_(Ohhh)_

_**Why don't you love me?**_

_**Why don't you love me?**_

_**Why don't you love me?**_

_**Why don't you love me?**_

_**Why don't you love me?**_

As the last note rang into the air, they stared at each other with a strange intensity that both of them barely understood. "Dia, go out with me."

Her blue eyes widened as she sat there speechless. Cocking his head to the side, he smiled warmly. "You're not going to reject me right? That would be so uncool."

"Hell yes I'll go out with you!" Dia screamed, jumping into his arms and causing them both to land on the floor, laughing as they shared a passionate kiss.

Meanwhile at the kitchen, their friends were smiling, glad they finally got together. Most of all, Soul had gotten over Maka.

Liz, being bold one stepped out of the kitchen. "Congrats you two big idiots, don't break each other's hearts alright?" She teased.

"That is something a cool guy would never do." Soul grinning, pulling Dia closer to him.

**Meanwhile with Maka~**

Maka Albarn _swore_ she turned off her laptop.

The loud ping resounded throughout her entire apartment a little too loudly, causing her to fall off the couch as she cussed with all her worth.

She crawled to the table, tired from the entire day of lectures. Couldn't the poor tired ash-blonde lawyer/teacher get a peaceful nap for once?

Clicking open the wretched email, she quickly regained her enthusiasm from the morning when she saw it was from Tsubaki.

_GUESS WHAT!? DIA AND SOUL BECAME A THING!_

_And have you seen the weird laws in Baldwin Park, California? You aren't allowed to ride a bike in a swimming pool. I mean, who would do that, right?_

She sat there numbly, reading the line for probably a thousand times. _Dia and Soul were like together?_ She couldn't believe it, I mean she should be happy that Dia found a good first potential boyfriend but why did she feel _jealous_?

Still being utterly stupid, she sent a Skype call request to Tsubaki, hoping that she could congratulate the new couple.

"Hello?" Tsubaki murmured.

"Hey, is the new couple still there or they are too busy staring at each other?" Maka teased, feeling the pain in her heart heighten to another level.

"Can I say both? Ugh, they barely pay attention to others when they are together. It's too mushy." The black-haired lawyer said sarcastically, calling the pair to her.

"Like you and Black*Star aren't enough." Maka murmured under her breath.

"I heard that. Don't make me come and find you." Tsubaki threatened, glaring at her ash-blonde friend.

"Tsubaki, what do ya want?" Soul said, walking over to the closest seat.

"Look at the computer and you'll know, idiot." Dia said, smacking her boyfriend's head.

Quirking her eyebrow at the two, she asked. "Are you sure you are a couple? I don't think a girlfriend would smack their boyfriends like that."

"She learnt it from you." Soul cursed.

"Thanks for the compliment and hey, you guys make a good couple since Soul doesn't have any more brain cells to lose."

"I'll take the couple part as a good thing but the rest, no." Soul retorted, bringing Dia closer to her.

"Well I was just checking, bye~" Maka plastered a fake smile on her face, thinking that she truly ended the call.

The tears that stung her eyes slowly trickled down her face as she sobbed, knowing that the whole time she loved Soul but never been able to admit. **(A/N: the moment you guys have been waiting for, Maka realising her own feelings. You must feel so proud of yourself right now)**

When the ache from her heart finally subsided and accepted the fact that she had missed the boat, she could sulk in despair for all she had lost. Staggering towards her piano, she played her emotions.

**Last night I heard my own heart beating**

**Sounded like footsteps on my stairs**

**A few days gone and I'm still reaching**

**Even though I know you're not there**

"Wasn't this off?" Tsubaki asked in a confused manner, settling down in her seat as she heard someone singing. She gasped when she heard Maka singing, dearly missing it. But why did she sound so sad? She waved Liz and Patty over, Patty recognising the song almost immediately.

**I was playing back a thousand memories baby**

**Thinking about everything we've been through**

**Maybe I've been going back too much lately**

**When time stood still and I had you**

The younger blond savoured the tune a little. "Why is she singing if this was a movie? What did you tell her Tsubaki? She went through heartbreak with a giraffe?"

"Holy crow." Tsubaki croaked. "She likes Soul too."

"Impossibreu!" Patty shouted, only to make her older sister clamp her mouth.

"Shut up!" She hissed, turning the speakers a little higher.

**Come back, come back, come back to me like**

**You would, you would if this was a movie**

**Stand in the rain outside'**

**Till I came out**

**Come back, come back, come back to me like**

**You could, you could if you just said you're sorry**

**I know that we could work it out somehow**

**But if this was a movie you'd be here by now**

**I know people change and these things happen**

**But I remember how it was back then**

**Locked up in your arms and our friends were laughing'**

**Cause nothing like this ever happened to them**

**Now, I'm pacing down the hall, chasing down your street**

**Flashback to the night when you said to me**

**"Nothing's gonna change, not for me and you"**

**Not before I knew how much I had to lose**

**Come back, come back, come back to me like**

**You would, you would if this was a movie**

**Stand in the rain outside**

**Till I came out**

**Come back, come back, come back to me like**

**You could, you could if you just said you're sorry**

**I know that we could work it out somehow**

**But if this was a movie you'd be here by now**

**If you're out there, if you're somewhere, if you're moving on**

**I've be waiting for you ever since you've been gone**

**I just want it back the way it was before**

**And I just wanna see you back at my front door**

**And I say come back, come back, come back to me like**

**You would before you said it's not that easy**

**Before the fight, before I locked you out**

**But I'd take it all back now**

**Come back, come back, come back to me like**

**You would, you would if this was a movie**

**Stand in the rain outside**

**Till I came out  
Come back, come back, come back to me like**

**You could, you could if you just said sorry**

**I know that we could work it out somehow**

**But if this was a movie you'd be here by now  
You'd be here by now**

**It's not the kind of ending you wanna see now**

**Baby, what about the ending?**

**Oh, I thought you'd be here by now  
That you'd be here by now**

The girls shook their head in disappointment, wishing that if Maka wasn't so emotional –studded at times, she could have easily wrapped the albino boy around her fingers.

"We can only hope she can be happier in life right?" Patty whimpered sadly, fidgeting around.

"Guess so." Tsubaki smiled, ending the call with a loud 'bloop' following it.

* * *

**I ended it on such a sad note xDDD and I really ain't in a mood to do What's on my fic rack due to a horrid attempt at something. Depressed all the way! Please do leave a review for moi and don't forget to click the favourite and follow buttons if you haven't!**


	27. Chapter 25

**To those that know the tragedy that happened in Connecticut and you've suffered because your love ones are hurt, I truly send you my condolences. I just wanted to get it off my chest as it's really sad. Suicide isn't the way out. **

**Now let's move on. Alright guys, I will be having an Christmas fic that is of a 12 day edition that starts from 21 December 2012 to 1 January 2013 which I sincerely hope you will enjoy and I will also be hosting a poll on my profile soon about what new story you want me to start on as LiC is going to come to an end rather soon.**

* * *

**1 Year later~** **(A/N: you'll see why I used such a long time skip.)**

"I can't believe I'm back here again." Maka murmured as she shared a hug with Tsubaki who was grinning madly at her.

"I'm glad you could come back for Liz's wedding." Tsubaki squealed, pulling Maka along with her to her car.

"Like I would miss it in the world." The ash-blonde lawyer teased, grinning at her friend's excitement. She knew that they had been together for a rather long time and finally (as Tsubaki would quote) Kid made a move on Liz.

"This is so surreal. I never thought I would come back here." Maka said as she leaned into the comfortable seat, sighing at the level of comfort a simple seat could give her.

Keeping her eye on the road, she quickly swerved to the left. "None of us can actually. Have you gotten you gown? You wouldn't want Liz screaming at you at her wedding night would you?"

"There's no wedding without any drama right?" Maka grinned deviously, an evil glint passing through her eyes.

"You didn't?" Tsubaki half-yelled, stepping on the gas too hard than needed as the car burst forward, slamming the pair back into their seats.

"Eyes on the road. And of course I did." Maka hissed, running a sore spot on her back as she glowered at Tsubaki.

Heaving a sigh of relief, Tsubaki nodded mutely at her friend's instruction but she felt a little crest-fallen about the entire marriage thing.

**Gallow's Mansion~**

Maka gazed at the mansion as she tried to take in the scene that was laid before her. The fairly big and grand-looking mansion with guillotine structures on either side of the barren courtyard and hangsman nooses hanging from the trees. Sharing the DWMA's color scheme, red spikes came out of the roof and a profound red spike coming out of the centre of the building, making it look like the nose of a face with black walls with white patterns and the symmetrically adorned Shinigami skulls.

The fence that covered the entire mansion was adorned with white wavers that were in a wide U repeatedly with a simple fake rose to hold the design in place and 2 strips of ribbon cascading down. The huge mahogany double doors had balloons along the sides which made Maka briefly wonder how long it took them to make it perfectly symmetrical to Kid's liking. The nooses were taken down off the tree and lights replaced it, making it rather grand entrance. It looked less frightening than the usual mansion which eerily fits its own name, smiling at how fast time had passed.

The display inside was nothing compared to outside, much to Maka's joy and amusement. They hung exquisite chandeliers on the ceilings that threw rainbow sparkles all over the pastel walls, there were at least five dozens of tables which filled the sparse space and the tables were covered in crispy white linen sheet but the chair had a pink satin bow to keep the sheet in place. Crystal glasses with well-polished utensils and plates with an origami napkin on the plates. A vase was placed in the middle of the table to make a scent she couldn't quite replace; it was of quite a variety of flowers but it wasn't intoxicating at all.

In the middle was a red carpet like those for Hollywood actors and it led to a small stage and the checkered dance floor and there was a black stand that climbed up in swirls that held candles that would give the mystic feel if they dimmed the lights. _They should seriously go for wedding planning business._ Maka thought as she touched the VIP table that was slightly different due to the fact that it had golden hem and ribbons.

"Maka is that you?" A voice rang through the room, disbelief easily distinguished in her voice. Weaving around to face Liz, she smiled warmly at her best friend. She looked well; her hair must have been cut as it was in layers and her outfit complimented her hourglass figure along with the healthy glow that filled her cheeks.

The shared a quick embrace as Liz's eyes filled with unbarred happiness. "I'm so glad to see you again!"

"I couldn't have said it any better. I can't believe you are getting married already." Maka murmured as she tucked a loose lock of her hair behind her ear.

"Well, you're looking at an engaged woman." She teased as her eyes scanned Maka which made her feel a little self-conscious. "You haven't been eating. You lose weight."

"Got caught up in work." The lawyer confessed, twiddling with her thumbs nervously.

"Well, you better swallow everything I put on your plate later." Liz growled, pulling Maka along with her to her room to get ready for her wedding.

**Time rolls by to the evening~ (Yes, this is a wedding chapter so shush XD)**

"I can't believe Kid and I are married already." Liz says happily as she dabs the tears that escaped her eyes, feeling so overwhelmed that she is Elizabeth Death (sounds nice).

Nudging her, Maka grins. "Why are you crying? You should be happy and enjoy your after-party!"

"Right you are." Liz smiles as she takes off her veil, looking at the outfits her friends changed into.

Wearing a simple plaited off shoulder dress, Tsubaki used a brown belt that has sliver camellia designs on it to emphasize her waist, complimenting her style with to die for boots and baby angel dangling earrings. It fitted her kind persona perfectly.

Patty went for something slightly simpler, a black off shoulder chiffon dress with a dip hem skirt and a gathered waist design along with a gold belt. Not forgetting her favourite colour, she added gold hoop earrings and tons of bracelets. She looked so perfect in the look that it almost made Liz cry again.

Maka pulled it off the best with a red turtle neck dress that had a laced bodice all the way to the heart-shaped neckline and a red belt to emphasize on her curves with a slightly floor skimming hem that goes from high to low from the front to back. Finishing off with nude high heels and a red hair band, her look was complete and flawless.

"Why don't you girls look pretty." Liz smirked at her sister and Maka who particularly didn't like to dress up wearing something that was not including a jeans or shorts.

"Look who's talking." Patty teased mercilessly.

Chiming in a matter-of-factly, Tsubaki spoke. "Someone went all over proportionate and wore a faux pearl and crystal embellished sweetheart neckline and a crossover sash detailing bust with a doubled-layered laced skirt with designs."

"Tsubaki is so cool! She memorised everything!" Patty giggled as she poked Liz's wedding dress.

Groaning, Liz stood up and slipped onto her silver high heels. "Let's get out of here already."

**A while later~**

Staring at the menu to avoid Soul's gaze, she cringed a little at the amount of courses there were.

_I think they are trying to stuff us with food such that we don't need to eat for the next three or four days._ The ash-blonde lawyer thought as she fidgeted nervously, knowing she had to talk to Soul sooner or later. Where was Dia when she needed her?

The microphone came on to Maka's relief as all heads turned towards the stage. Clearing his throat, Black*Star started. "I would like to give a toast to bro Kid for having such a good wife and I hope they will happy together and the god gives you his blessing."

Liz giggled at Black*Star's sloppy speech before nudging Patty to get up on stage. "Well, sis you're married! I hope you will have tons of baby giraffes and let me take care of them! But please don't scream while you're in the room okay?" She winked at Liz which made her glare and blush furiously, thinking it all wrong.

Soul sighed as he stood up next, receiving the microphone. "I'm glad for you two love birds and I hope you will have an everlasting cool relationship together and all the best to you in the future. I thank you for being such awesome friends but hey now you're halves of a whole."

Applauding graciously, Maka walked up to the stage and as she touched his hand, she gasped at how cold it was. Murmuring thanks, she blushed as all eyes on her. Probably the entire town was here to celebrate Lord Death's son's wedding.

"Congratulations and inviting me back here or I may never have come back." She laughed darkly as she grasped tightly on the microphone. "I was starting to wonder how long you would take to get married. I'm presuming Tsubaki is next? Well, that's all I have." She shrugged before tossing Kid the microphone.

"I am grateful for god to bless me with such a symmetrical and beautiful wife such that I would never ask for more as she completes me and makes me think highly of myself. I will love and cherish her till the end of the world and nothing can break us apart. That I swore." Kid grinned as his wife buried her face in her hands, completely embarrassed.

"Now it's time for the first dance may Mr. and Mrs. Death do the honors of starting it?" Tsubaki declared as she drank her glass of champagne, signaling the DJ to start the music.

Taking her by the hand, the black-haired bridegroom led his bride to the dance floor as they started to dance with each other with easy grace.

"The bride-of-honor and best man please." Tsubaki smiled, pulling Maka out of her chair as Soul stood up.

"You're the bride-of-honor." Maka hissed, wanting to sit down again.

"I want to dance with Black*Star," Tsubaki smiled cheekily which made Maka begrudgingly accept Soul's hand.

"So how have your career been?" Soul muttered, feeling a little nervous in the presence of his ex-crush.

_So we're going to start having small talk?_ Maka wondered, rolling her eyes at the thought. "It's been smooth-sailing so far. How are you and Dia?" She asked with fake innocence, feeling her heart tug again.

His face fell immediately. "We broke up."

"What?" She asked in disbelief. "Why?"

"Mutual break-up. We weren't the perfect match." He shrugged, dragged into the past.

**-o-o-o-Flashback-o-o-o-**

"What do you want Dia?" Soul asked curiously, still feeling the irritation from the fight they had yesterday. They have been fighting really often and it would at least take a day or two before one of them gave in. It had given him a lot of time to reconsider their relationship but right now, it seemed so messed-up.

"Sit." She said quietly, patting the seat next to her. He scooted over and to his astonishment, she took out a guitar.

**I remember when we broke up the first time**

**Saying "This is it, I've had enough", cause like**

**We hadn't seen each other in a month**

**When you, said you, "needed space", what?**

**Then you come around again and say**

**Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change**

**Trust me; remember how that lasted for a day**

**I say, I hate you, we break up, you call me, I love you**

**Oooh we called it off again last night**

**But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you**

**We are never ever ever ever getting back together**

**We are never ever ever ever getting back together**

**You go talk to your friends, talk to my friends, talk to me**

**But we are never ever ever ever getting back together**

**Like ever...I'm really gonna miss you picking fights**

**And me, falling for it screaming that I'm right**

**And you, will hide away and find your peace of mind with some indie record that's much cooler than mine**

**Oooh you called me up again tonight**

**But Oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you**

**We are never ever ever ever getting back together**

**We are never ever ever ever getting back together**

**You go talk to your friends talk to my friends talk to me**

**But we are never ever ever ever getting back together**

**I used to think, that we, were forever ever**

**And I used to say never say never**

**Huh, he calls me up and he's like, I still love you**

**And I'm like, I just, I mean this is exhausting, you know**

**We are never getting back together, like ever**

**We are never ever ever ever getting back together**

**We are never ever ever ever getting back together**

**You go talk to your friends talk to my friends talk to me**

**But we are never ever ever getting back together**

**Not getting back together, we**

**Oh, getting back together**

**You go talk to your friends**

**Talk to my friends talk to me**

**But we are never ever getting back together**

"I hope you understand my intentions." She mumbled, sweeping off his hand off hers.

He heaved a sigh a relief. "I feel the same way too. Let's break up."

She smiled, feeling a weight lift off her shoulders. Agreeing to stay as friends, they broke off their relationship.

**信託へ****- ****To Trust**

Patting his shoulder sympathetically, they stood next to each other in silence at the balcony; listening to the leaves rustle as a breeze passed by and the loud music fill the room.

"We should get back or Liz is going to scream at us." Maka said, brushing her dress.

"Most definitely," He laughed.

"Maka! There you are!" Liz smirked as she saw the pair together. "Sing a song for us? Please?"

Stubbornly, she stood her ground. "Why should I? Give me a good reason."

"Because it's my wedding."

"Fine."

Rushing up to tell the DJ what she wanted, she twirled the microphone. Testing it, she knew it was good and ready to go. The beat for the mash-up dropped and her song came on.

**Hey, boy you never had much game**

**Thought I needed an upgrade**

**So I went and walked away-way-way (UUH)**

**Looking like a pair of clowns-clowns-clowns (UUH)**

**Remember all the things that you and I did first?**

**And now you're doing them with her**

**Remember all the things that you and I did first?**

**You got me, got me like this (UUH)**

**And now you're taking her to every restaurant**

**And everywhere we went, come on**

**And now you're taking her to every restaurant**

**You got me; got me like this (UUH) **

Walking up to Tsubaki and Black*Star, she pulled Tsubaki away and stuck her tongue out at him as she danced with her best friend while singing the song.

**Boy you can say anything you want**

**I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya**

**I want you back**

**I want you back**

**Wa-want you, want you back (UUH)**

**I broke it off thinking you'd be crying**

**Now I feel like shh looking at you flying**

Then she dragged Soul off his seat by the tie and batted her eyelashes, laughing as he looked flustered.

**I want you back**

**I want you back**

**Wa-want you, want you back (UUH)  
Please, this ain't even jealousy**

**She ain't got a thing on me**

As she sang, she shrugged and brushed her shoulders like there was dust on it.

**Trying to rock those ugly jeans-jeans-jeans (UUH)**

**You clearly didn't think this through**

**If what I've been told is true**

**You'll be crawling back like boo-hoo-hoo (UUH)**

**Remember all the things that you and I did first?**

**And now you're doing them with her**

**Remember all the things that you and I did first?**

**You got me, got me like this (UUH)**

**And now you're taking her to every restaurant**

She pretended that she was barfing as she continued to looked at Soul's crimson eyes evenly.

**And everywhere we went, come on!**

**And now you're taking her to every restaurant**

**You got me; got me like this (UUH)  
Boy you can say anything you want**

**I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya**

**I want you back**

**I want you back**

**Wa-want you, want you back (UUH)**

**I broke it off thinking you'd be crying**

**Now I feel like shh looking at you flying**

**I want you back**

**I want you back**

**Wa-want you, want you back (UUH)  
Ohhh, I thought you'd still be mine**

**When I kissed you goodbye uh oh uh oh**

**Ohhh and you might be with her**

**But I still had you first uh oh uh oh  
Boy you can say anything you want**

**I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya**

**I want you back**

**I want you back**

**Wa-want you, want you back (UUH)**

**I broke it off thinking you'd be crying**

**Now I feel like shh looking at you flying**

**I want you back**

**I want you back**

**Wa-want you, want you back (UUH)**

She bowed as she got off the stairs that she was sitting on, passing the microphone back to the DJ. While she was doing so, a loud slap noise stopped everyone in their tracks.

"I hate you!" A familiar voice screeched with pure rage and sadness as she stormed out of the mansion, her raven hair nearly getting caught between the double doors.

* * *

**Like I said, there's no wedding without some drama :D Hope you enjoyed! I need you guys to decide on what fanfic I should start after **_**SoulxMaka Love is Complicated**_** and these are the choices you can pick. PLEASE vote and the poll is on my profile!**

**Unwanted** - **望まれていな****い**

Maka had a life that anyone would want; but she wanted none as she felt incomplete. Escaping to Death City, she wishes to start anew. Will her wish come true or will her past catch up with her once again?

**Just a game - ****ただのゲーム**

Trapped in a mind-whirling game, the Spartoi is forced to fight on to survive as they were trapped in a dimension. Will they get out of there alive and back to the real world or will their life end tragically there?

**Awaiting Death - ****死を待つ**

Kidnapped and sold to a circus that children were torture and cries could be heard every day; people there wanted nothing more for Death to take them away. Everything changes when they were saved, would they run and join an association they never knew possible or will they embrace death again?


	28. Chapter 26

**I'm back with an update! I'm really sorry for not uploading because I'm a bitch T.T well hope you enjoy (which I know you will because of what I put in the content) and it took me a few hours to write this which is kind of a shocker I guess…. HAPPY NEW YEAR ANYWAY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater but I do own a nice bed to sleep in.**

* * *

Trying to look around for the familiar bluenette, Tsubaki squeezed herself through the humongous crowd that had gathered in the sparse space of Gallow's Mansion. She has seemly lost sight of her lover as she went to congratulate Liz on her marriage and her excellent wedding planning skills. Black*Star was really blur that night – he had consumed too much wine as hours passed which took her all her effort to make him shut up and stay seated next to her.

As the music dropped and changed to another song, she couldn't help but cheer and tap along to the beat as she watched Maka stride up the stage and claimed the floor as the guys stared at her with lusty stares.

She could feel Soul's distinct dark aura a few away. She smirked; knowing the albino had once again fell heads over heels with her best friend. She wondered how lucky the ash-blonde girl could get. Her mouth went dry as she watched Black*Star submits to Kim who was grinding against him.

She stalked her and yanked him away, hissing. "What do you think you are doing?"

"I'm dancing with this hot girl," He slurred as he slung his arm carelessly around Kim who was giggling like a girl from high school who loved attention.

Jealously rose in the black-haired beauty as she glowered at his drunk ass, half-wishing that he would take those words back. She wished so much that today was her and Black*Star's marriage instead of someone else; after all they had been through they deserved a happy ending right?

Tsubaki was not much of someone who would be jealous but it made her cry to see Black*Star doing to her and how she would turn down every guy just to be with him – only him.

"Who are you anyway?" He said as he freed his wrist from her grasp without noticing the poor girl in front her was holding in her sobs.

He did the impossible that shocked her to no end. He _kissed_ Kim. Right in front of her eyes.

She slapped him once, screaming at him as people turned their attention to her. "You are such a hateful prick. I trusted you! You betrayed it and right now I will NEVER regret saying that our relationship is over. I hate you!"

Slapping him once more, she stormed out of the mansion. Her heart was shattering – she knew her love life was over and she probably won't ever get such a great guy back ever again. She wished for the ground to swallow her and wipe out her entire existence – she would never have wasted his precious _time_ with her and he could be sucking face with Kim daily.

She strolled aimlessly as she took out the pins that constrained her hair into prim curls and took off her heels before bolting back to her house; her face was streaked with tears as she tried to hold in her wail, curling up in the corner in the gown that she bought.

It was ruined now – like her.

Meanwhile back at the mansion, three girls were glaring at the best man who seemed to have snapped out of stupidity. He was pacing back and forth trying to figure out a good solution to get her forgiveness back when it was next to impossible right now.

The crowd that was in the mansion was clear: under Kid's strict order to give his friends more space to think when he was an utter moron for doing such a thing to his first girlfriend. Black*Star was hitting himself internally for doing such a thing to the pure, innocent and Kim didn't feel guilty either.

"How could you do this to Tsubaki," Maka enunciated, her fury trying to escape her so she could scream at her friend until her voice was hoarse. Patty and Liz were just sitting there silently, wondering what compelled him to kiss Kim. As if their hair color and height difference wasn't enough.

"I was being an utter idiot. I was drunk you can't blame your god." Black*Star protested.

"Can't blame _you_? Can't blame _you_?!" Maka's voice took on a higher decibel as she spoke, almost screeching in rage. "My best friend is hurt because of your acts and I can't blame _you_?! You are utterly ridiculous!"

Black*Star kept quiet and faced Maka's wrath, rather glad that Liz and Patty didn't pipe in or he would have felt worst then they already had. After Maka calmed down, Black*Star finally spoke. "Liz, I'm sorry about ruining you and Kid's night."

"Glad you know," Liz said icily.

"I don't really know if Tsubaki will ever forgive you bro." Soul sighed as he patted the bluenette's shoulder sympathetically as his eyes continued to follow Maka's every movement. Crunching up her nose in frustration as she continuously tried to reach Tsubaki with no success, she wondered if she should just barge into her house.

Well it wasn't technically counted as barging in as she had the key but it was definitely an invasion on personal space.

"So are you leaving for London tonight?" Liz asked, crossing her fingers.

"No…." Maka smiled warily. "I'm going to settle here for a while. It's exhausting to travel back and forth."

"Good!" Liz smiled happily, clasping Maka's hands in hers. At least Tsubaki would have an extra person who she could share her pain and sorrow with; especially one who understood a lot about it.

**A little while later~**

"Was that really the truth for settling down here?" Soul murmured, breaking the silence between them.

"Not really…." Maka admitted. "I want to help those two get back together."

"So after that you are going to leave again?" Soul muttered, suddenly feeling a little depressed.

"I don't know. Are you going to miss me?" She teased, hoping he would say yes.

"Yes. Can't you just stay here for me?" He pleaded, unable to believe that those words flew out of his mouth. That was so _uncool_.

"S-Sure." She stuttered, feeling her heart flutter a lot.

"Erm… I'll see you tomorrow?" He said quickly.

Maka smiled a little and nodded before slipping into her apartment, her heart erratic as she covered her face with her hands to hide the redness of it. Did she just say _that_? **(A/N: Yes, yes be happy that I finally make Maka accept Soul's goddamn feelings)**

Putting weird feelings that she felt aside, she lied on the bed, hoping to be able to conjure up a plan for the couple to get back together. Her mind eventually drifted to Soul before she fell asleep.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! If you did feel free to leave me a review about it alright? Spam the favorite and follow buttons if you haven't and I'll see you in a week for an update…. I hope.**

_What's on my fic rack:_ I love this story and I try to follow it as much as possible *goes closer to the story* it is **Untouchable **by **Kinsler5**!

Perhaps most heard of it, while some hadn't. If you hadn't, you definitely should! When Soul, a popular guy makes a bet to make the geek Maka Albarn to fall in love with him as she was a girl who avoided guys like they were a plague – he didn't expect himself to feel more then he should.

Trouble stirs when she finds out more then she should which tears her apart and it was like she could barely breathe as someone chocked her – hard. Will she overcome her insecurities and accept Soul for who he is or try to separate the worlds they lived in again?


	29. Chapter 27

**Sorry for the late update . I'd say sorry again but I don't really feel that way because I've been really busy with my schedule and I've been really tired and such. I hope you forgive me :D Enjoy Chapter 27 alright?**

**Disclaimer: I don't want to do this anymore T.T**

* * *

Her eyes sparkled with excitement as she burst through the double doors of Gallows Manor, elated that she finally conjured up a plan to get the once happy couple back together again. The Brooklyn sisters along with the guys sat on the steps of the stairs in anticipation, not bothering to clean up the wedding decorations. The whole place was in a mess – Black*Star must have taken out some of his anger at the pile of wood that lied in a heap at the side of the room.

"Finally," Breathed Black*Star as he stopped his endless pacing mid-track, clearly not sleeping with the eye bags that looked almost exaggerated and his eyebrow furrowed together as if he had been thinking really hard.

"Let's just hope this will work shan't we?" Maka murmured, seeing all the materials that they needed all lay out on the table. The ash-blonde lawyer had called her best friend on the way here and she definitely sounded bad. She could almost imagine her situation, voice hoarse with smudged make-up from crying – red puffy eyes with simple sweat shirt and pants.

Seemed almost like typical Maka when she was depressed – minus the cutting.

"Let's get going." Liz declared, not taking the tension that was building in the room particularly well. They nodded; appreciative that Black*Star being quiet as it was almost not in his persona to feel remorseful. Tsu-flower was very important to him and that was one of the things that he was most selfish about.

Just a slip up – she was gone. He was determined to win her back.

Knocking on the door, the girls paid the black-haired girl a surprise visit while the guys climbed up skillfully, setting up everything they needed. Tsubaki looked worse than they thought and it took Liz almost every ounce of her concentration to not drag Tsubaki to a facial to restore her back to her natural beauty.

But looks couldn't hide everything, seeing the face that she was almost an empty shell, she barely did anything without the bluenette and it tore her apart to be away from him. But after last night's events… she could _never_ bring herself to forget it.

"You okay?" Maka asked, patting her best friend's shoulder.

"What does it look like to you?" She snapped in exhaustion, before curling herself up and grasping a bunch of her hair. "I'm so pathetic. Breaking up with the guy who my life revolved around,"

"Everything will be alright…." Liz soothed, trying to get the poor girl to stop crying.

Tsubaki wished for the same. She was tired of this drama – all the tension and sadness was making her feel a little sick. Only if Black*Star had a little maturity in him…..

"Anyways we want to give you something." Maka said softly.

Chiming in, Liz smiled slightly. "Close your eyes and open when we say so alright?"

Tsubaki nodded as they spun her to the direction of the balcony, backing away slowly to the door. They screamed the word before they rushed out to meet the guys.

"I wonder if it'll work." Maka admitted as she walked alongside with Soul, looking behind her.

"Only they'll know." Soul shrugged, scratching his head. "It's the first time they fought – I mean they would never do something to harm the other party."

"Well Black*Star did." She seethed.

"Calm down." Soul muttered, rubbing her arm, only to have her flinch.

"Oh my god." Tsubaki's eyes welled up with tears once again as she saw her ex-lover stand in front of her. Well to be in the middle of candles that were shaped into a heart, kneeling down.

"Tsu-flower…. Forgive and marry me." He cracked a smile, revealing the ring.

She pondered. She really did. "No. No, no, no. Not after what you did to me." She said soundlessly and as if she could control the weather, the brightly illuminated candles were blown by a huge gust of wind, making the night dark as Black*Star's fell.

"So it's impossible for us?" He said in a depressed tone, staring in the ground, dropping the ring; knowing it wasn't of any meaning anymore.

"I'm afraid so." She smiled sadly as she shut the glass doors of her balcony before drawing the curtains, her heart breaking even more. It was like she was suffocating herself, she had a chance to get back with him and yet… and yet she just threw it away as if it was meaningless.

"I'm so sorry Black*Star," She whispered as she sunk down, curling into a ball as she pushed the bluenette out of her personal space as he continued to pound on the door, trying to get her to open. She didn't have the strength to open her heart again – like the door it would stay shut. **(A/N: could anyone draw a fan art of Tsubaki curled up in her room on one side of the door while Black*Star is on the other with a tear streaked face trying to get her to open it? PM me if you can :) **

The rest of the week stayed like that, Tsubaki's phone never ringing. It stayed silent when it usually wasn't – it would have been constant texts back and forth while she would laugh at his cheesy jokes. She couldn't help but read through the conversation and break down.

Soul and Maka kept to each other after knowing the saddening fallout, not wanting to bother the married couple who called off their honeymoon as they were afraid that the happiness they were going to have would tear Tsubaki and Black*Star to shreds when they were barely holding themselves together.

"Hey Soul?" Maka murmured, pausing the movie marathon they were having.

"Mhm?" Soul hummed, paying more attention to the butter popcorn Maka made instead of the ash-blonde's pretty face.

"I want to write a song for them." She fiddled nervously, her eyes staring at the black piano that stood there untouched.

"Sure." Soul said, getting up and dragging Maka along. "So how does it go?"

Maka pressed the front few notes which Soul immediately sense it was about the couple. Continuing the sweet melody, they grinned as they played swiftly, their unique tunes matching each other. Soon enough, it was done as they smiled proudly at their new duet composition.

"Let's record it and send it to them." Maka suggested.

He nodded, before starting to play his part first while Maka pressed the record button. (Bold = Soul, italics = Maka)

**Words don't come easy  
Without a melody  
I'm always thinking  
In terms of do-re-mi  
I should be hiking, swimming  
Laughing with you  
Instead, I'm all out of tune**

Swaying along with him and humming the harmony, she sang.

_But what you don't know  
You lift me off the ground  
You're inspiration  
You helped me find my sound  
Just like a baseline in half-time  
You hold down the groove_  
_**That's why I'm counting on you**_

_And when I heard you on the radio  
I'd never want to change a single note  
_**It's what I'm trying to say all along**  
_**You're my favorite song**_

**I'm in a session, writing tracks  
You got another class to teach  
**_And then rehearsal with the band  
You're always one step out of reach_  
_**I'm looking for some harmony with you  
It comes so naturally  
**_**You help me find the right key**

_And when I hear you on the radio  
I'll never want to change a single note_  
**It's what I tried to say all along**  
_**You're my favorite song  
**_**My favorite song**

_And when I hear you on the radio  
I'll never want to change a single note  
It's what I tried to say all along  
__**You're my favorite song!  
You're my favorite song**_

"Wow." Maka breathed. They did sound good together – one had a low bass voice while the other was a soprano and yet their voices intertwined perfectly.

"We should definitely write songs together more often." Soul confirmed. "My piano is at your disposal." He grinned, inclining his head like how they did in the Victorian Century.

"Well thank you kind sir." She joked along, suddenly catching his heated gaze. She could feel the _sexual _tension in the room and she couldn't help but get trapped in his wine red eyes.

Suddenly snapping out of it when they noses were almost touching, she stuttered. "It's late, I better get going."

But this time, Soul was determined. He gripped onto her wrist, finally knowing that she had felt something. He wasn't going to give up.

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Ah sweet cliffhangers xDDD This was particularly easy for me to write as the words just flowed out of me and I hope you enjoyed this chapter where there was a lot of tension and sad stuff. So anyways I've decided to put all my fanfiction recommendations on my tumblr account and I hope you will like it!**

**Tumblr website: yuuki-illene. tumblr. com**

**Remember to review and make sure you check that website out! Stay tuned for the next chapter alright?**


	30. Chapter 28

**Heyo~ This chappie is angst and then fluffy? I think? But anyways, I put in two of my original poems that I created by random chance so I hop you enjoyed. Hope the poems still work since I actually tweaked it a little for it to match the tempo of this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and poems that I wrote!**

* * *

"Maka you know you can't avoid this." He said quietly. "What makes you want to avoid love so much? What happened in you past that made you impossible to accept your feelings?"

"Y-You don't know what you're talking about." She stuttered, not meeting his gaze.

"I know damn well what I'm talking about," He growled. "Can't you accept yourself for who you are already?"

"Even if you knew about my suicidal attempts, you wouldn't be able to comprehend everything I've been through." She smiled sadly.

He tugged her wrist slowly, making her turn to face him. "Then make me understand."

_**Hate to smile,  
Hate to fake.  
There's no choice;  
I can't say.**_

"Why would you want to know so much about me? I'm dark and mean…. I'm nothing but void." The ash-blonde girl says helplessly as she stopped her constant struggles. She _did_ want to give in…. but was this certain albino trustable and he wouldn't run away if she told him the wretched truth?

"I know you're more than that. We've been through so much…. Give in to temptation." He whispered the last four words into her ears.

_**I would scream -  
I would cry  
but I can't;  
I can't show.**_

The strength for her to burst out into rants was incredible; it took more than her usual confidence to hold her ground. "How would I know if you are to be trusted?"

"Because…." He searched for a reason. "Because…. I never stopped loving you."

_**The tension, the pain -  
The drama, the shame.**_

"What about Dia?"

"She couldn't replace you even if she tried… she doesn't have the forest green eyes I love…. The headstrong mind of hers and her self-abhorrent attitude that I grew to accept."

The words silently touched her but she gave him her famous poker face look, waiting for him to continue.

"Would you like to trade histories?" He offered solemnly.

"You first." She said quietly before she sank onto the bench of the piano, her head leaning against his shoulders slightly as she fiddled with the ribbon of her blouse.

"Well I'm from the Evans family," He rolled his eyes at the obvious. "And I've always been the shadow of my older brother. He was a lady's gentleman; he charmed them with his polite attitude and good looks. His violin skills were amazing; I was often compared to him as the inferior, never the superior."

His smile cracked slowly as he continued. "I've ever been loved much by my parents – they favored my brother more and while he was showered with gifts, I was in my room where my care taker would only tend to my every need and leave me alone in the room to practice my piano. My parents called my music dark and of a disgrace though they never went against my decision of learning the piano." He caught her sad smile before he patted her head, continuing with his tale.

"I constantly blamed myself for not being able to play well and till this day, I resist using my piano unless certainly necessary. My parents happily sent me off to a school as I wouldn't be there to embarrass their prestigious family and how proud they were of my brother's talent. They were the perfect family, with me in the picture; their smiles would contort into one of disgust. I've been more than happy to cut ties with them and I wouldn't even become the second successor even if they begged."

She was stunned to silence by his story, she couldn't really find the right words to express the emotions she was feeling right now. "Promise me not to interrupt while I say my story." She blurted out suddenly, before pursing her lips into a tight line, clearly flustered.

_**I want Nothing,  
Just end it all.  
I could restart,  
maybe die**_

He nodded he gave her some space waiting for her to start. "My life was far from perfect – my parents fought every single day of my life I could possibly remember, my _papa_-"She said in disgust. "Cheated on mama constantly and expected her to believe him every single time he came home, reeking with alcohol and cheap perfume."

She wrinkled her nose in dismay as she recollected the memory. "But that one fateful day… he went too far. The fight was the worst since they started the arguments, papa slapped mama. She knew it was the last straw before she packed up and left. Papa, realizing what he did brooded over it but the most heart-wrenching thing was…. "

Her eyes brimmed with tears. Soul looked at her in alarm but kept to himself as he knew she needed to release it. "Mama had been sent to the hospital. We never confirmed what she was doing in the car as she accidentally skidded onto a slippery spot on the road and crashed into a tree, the impact killing her off minutes before the ambulance arrived."

_**To please everyone,  
everyone but I.  
I seem Happy,  
But I ain't.**_

"I blamed papa for making her leave and instead… and instead, I became his personal punching bag that day." Her nails dug into her skin as she knew the worst part was coming but she didn't stop talking. "Slowly when every slut and whore was fucked clean by him, he thought he was a conqueror and he turned onto me instead…."

Soul gritted his teeth as he wanted her so badly to stop; now knowing why she turned out this way. "He raped me when he was half-sober or drunk and it hurts so so much when he throws me around or objects at me. The priceless vase that mama got from overseas – smashed into my head. Her picture frames – I was thrown onto it. Slowly, every furniture that contained memories of mama was destroyed and the beating got worse."

"It never stopped for a few years; I would pray every day I would be able to sleep peacefully. It was a constant fight for me to survive – papa refused to pay for my medical fees, Lord Death ended up sponsoring my studies and I alone in this world. I turned to the knife."

She revealed her wrists that were marred with scars as Soul gasp in horror at how many more there had been since he had previously seen. "The knife wasn't enough and I tried to commit suicide but stupid ol' you, saving me without hesitation." The tears were coming none stop now, she let it all flow out. "I'm still wondering what about me was so worth saving, I am a lawyer and yet…. And yet I'm terrified of my papa who might be above the law."

_**The world is better  
Better than ever  
without my soul  
my existence,  
No life at all**_

"You are worth saving," Soul snarled in protest as he shook her slightly, trying to wipe away her tears with his thumbs.

_**No beginning no end  
just human  
Just mistakes  
I am useless -  
Maybe worthless.**_

_**I made things worse,**_

_**The worst of all**_

_**I'm not strong,**_

_**Nor am I tough.**_

"Am I really? I'm the cause of why papa and mama were fighting… I'm hopeless, _weak_."

"You are one of the most courageous and beautiful woman I know," He said hesitantly. "You've made through the wretched past that makes you more mature than others and sharper than usual people are."

"Being beautiful doesn't hide anything. If the personality is horrid…. The person will be left out."

_**Leave me alone –  
Isolation or not.  
I'm nothing –  
Just air to breath,**_

_**A distant wind;  
not a howl,  
never heard.**_

"I won't leave you out. The world can stand against you, I'll be your support – the extra backbone you never thought you had." He promises.

"What makes you so sure you can fulfill such a daunting task, _sir_?"

"Be my girl…. And I'll show you the world like you've never seen it before.

Giving herself in utterly, she spoke the words that he wanted to hear so long. "Yes."

_**Love is impeccable, **_

_**Love is sweet, **_

_**Love is like a simple treat. **_

_**Feast your eyes, **_

_**His hair of white, **_

_**His steadfast smile. **_

_**His crimson eyes, **_

_**A distant glint, **_

_**Laziness, resolve. **_

_**I am entranced, **_

_**Trapped indeed. **_

_**In happiness and lust, **_

_**It made me feel. **_

_**My soul hums, **_

_**A merry tune **_

_**The compelling melody **_

_**Of his eerie song **_

_**Love is great **_

_**I don't know why **_

_**It made my heart **_

_**Beat again, **_

_**It's so exciting, **_

_**Thumping away, **_

_**Skittering, stopping.**_

_**Like a race**_

_**Love is cruel, **_

_**Love is sweet, **_

_**I guess I'll buy both indeed**_

* * *

**The first poem that was in snippets throughout the entire chapter is called 'Shamed'. Don't ask me why I named it that xDD the poem at the end is called 'Loved' which is kinda appropriate and so check out my new stories _Mysterious Changes_ and_ Awaiting Death_ that has just been publish by yours truly! Leave a review for me and can we hit 300 reviews by Chapter 30 please?**


	31. Chapter 29

**I was sick... I couldn't write much . So yea, this one is more of... fluffiness and angsty? I don't know. So guys, 3 more reviews to 300 revies! Come on you can do it! Do your mama or sis ter author proud please? I feel so loved... *sighs dramatically***

**Disclaimer: I won't be yuuki illene if I owned Soul Eater!**

* * *

Out of all things to expect out of the ash-blonde lady that sat before him, he never expected her to utter the word 'yes'. He was silently rejoicing but he didn't want to look like a fool.

"You affirmative of that?" He quirked his eyebrows.

"Most definitely," Maka smiled a little.

"So may I ask permission to take you out tomorrow?" He inclined his head slightly, putting a slight British accent in.

"You better." She joked lightly, cracking a wide grin.

"Well have a nice sleep, it's a surprise." He winked as he placed a kiss on her forehead, ruffling her hair affectionately before waving to her.

Did she just do that? She questioned herself endlessly, feeling her heart hammer away. Had she finally stopped fighting her instincts and let her heart rule over? Sounded pretty damn right to her. She blushed to her mortification as she clasped her hands to her face, trying to hide the blush that crept up her cheeks even though she was in the comfort of her own home.

She shook her head as she quickly climbed into her bed, wondering what Soul had in store for her tomorrow.

**信頼する – ****To Trust**

She fiddled nervously as she peeked out of the blinds, wondering when Soul will be arriving. She admitted that she was nervous – I mean it's natural for someone who's been on their first date at the age of twenty-four… Right? She slapped herself, wondering why did she sound like a crazed teenage who wanted commitment like how a lion who's been starved for three days wanted meat. _Fresh meat….._ Ugh what was she thinking?

Surely enough, the doorbell rang and she half-ran to the door, stunned by how casual Soul was dressed. She suddenly felt over-dressed. All Soul wore was a casual shirt and a black leather jacket above with the classical jeans and normal shoes whereas she went all-out. She wore a blue tank top with white skinny jeans and a vintage necklace on her neck with blue wedged heels and a small braid.

How did this impeccable man mange to pull off every outfit nicely while she looked like a desperate whore? **(A/N: *cough* Bad language XDDD) **Hell, he would look good even if he tried to cross dress.

Sensing his girlfriend's tension, he tugged her hand slightly, catching her attention. "If I change teams…. You'll be the first to know."

She nodded mutely as he led her out to the car park where his sleek orange bike was. She wasn't surprised – she had ridden his bike with him before so it wasn't THAT shocking for her. Climbing on with ease, she suddenly felt worried about the close proximity they were in.

Why hadn't that bother her years ago?

Her worries immediately dissolved as she snuggled in his well-tone back, enjoying the exhilarating ride. She adored the speed; it gave a sense of thrill.

"We're here," The albino murmured as he slowly pried open her lanky arms, making her blush slightly at how tight her grasp was.

"The amusement park?" She gazed in awe at the huge structures of rides that stood before her. She had never been to an amusement park.

He nodded mutely as he paid for the tickets as they proceeded to choose what they were going to ride. "Let's go for the Pirate's ship." He suggested.

She smiled ruefully in agreement. She wanted to try every ride, no matter how scary it was.

Wicked old Soul purposely made her sit at the end of the pirate ship where the impact as she screamed in terror from the speed and height she was swinging at. She clung onto the bar as if it was her lifeline and it annoyed Soul slightly that she didn't cling onto him.

She didn't technically hate the ride as she got over the fear quickly as she started cheering along with the crowd. Dare devil or fraidy cat…. She couldn't care about the snide remarks. She learnt to ignore it since she was really young.

What really got her on the nerves was the constant flirtatious attempts tried on HER boyfriend. They were really shameless – they kept throwing themselves at him when he was apparently ignoring them. She didn't want to start a fight so she sat there and took it like a bitch.

As night fell, the place got less congested as they agreed on one last ride before they went home and called it off for the day. Wandering aimlessly, the pair spotted a huge brightly lit sign called 'The Tunnel of Love' and much to her protest, she was dragged in.

"This is stupid," Maka pouted as she crossed her arms childishly, wondering why all the proportions were needed when they were probably only moving at a quarter mile per two hours and the water was calm.

"You'll enjoy it." Soul snickered at her distaste, wondering how cute she could get. They were squashed together and their faces would be a few inches apart if they faced each other. The ride moved at an extremely slow pace as they heard R-Rated smooching sounds in front of them. They both laughed in disgust and at the stupid cupids that hug on the walls.

She wouldn't have expected it – Soul suddenly crushed his chapped lips onto hers out of the sudden and she had to admit it was pretty heart-warming. Until his hand was at somewhere it shouldn't have been.

She gasped in surprise as she cried out in agony; her memories suddenly crash down on her.

"_Papa please stop this…." She wept as she crawled back, trying to escape her staggering papa that was high on alcohol._

"_Stop what?" The fun has yet to start," He cackled maniacally as he picked her up recklessly and threw her onto the bed, pinning her down; his hands slowly stroking down that sent shivers of horror into her body._

_She was a child – what vile deeds have she done to deserve such a cruel treatment? Her clothes ripped under her father's rough hands as she was left naked, his hot gaze trailing down her body._

_It made her feel insecure as she tried to cover her breast with her hand but she couldn't budge her limbs. Her legs were being pressed against by her papa's knees as his hands were in his iron grip._

_His hands trailed her back, stroking the smooth skin of hers before she fucked – taken time and time again without any rest as she cried out in pain – not pleasure every single time. It never gave her a good measure of pleasure, just sadness, agony and uselessness. _

Maka quickly scampered out of her seat before the ride barely ended, her recent lover calling out after her as she crawled in between two tents as she sat on the damp floor, her gates letting the flow of emotions get released.

The red-eyed boy was frantic to find her. What had he done wrong to make her run away like he was a monster? He had no answers. After an hour of dreadful search, he heard sobs as he lifted the drapes, finding his broke girlfriend.

Her puffy red eyes met his evenly as her next words pierced through his heart painfully. "Don't touch me….. Ever. Please."

* * *

**Uh oh... XDDD I would say I'm sorry for leaving you guys hanging... but I'm not XDD so yea. Come on, shower me with your love and affection with your reviews, favorites and follows alright!?**

**Check out my other stories like _Mysterious Changes,_ _Awaiting Death_, _Different_, _One Word Prompt_ and_ Mixed Enemies_**** alright?**


	32. Chapter 30

**Okay, from the reviews (which were shockingly funny) Soul did not exactly force kiss her…. He just wanted to get to second base to fast (if you know what I mean~) I know it's still angsty but bear with me; it will be worth it once we hit the epilogue which is a long way to go. THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE 300 REVIEWS XDDD it made my heart swell and fly~**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Soul Eater, I wouldn't have so many reviews :)**

* * *

_**Never sell yourself short just because of the things you've been through; you could be playing a key role in someone's life as you aspire them with your story.**_

_Previously on To Trust_

The red-eyed boy was frantic to find her. What had he done wrong to make her run away like he was a monster? He had no answers. After an hour of dreadful search, he heard sobs as he lifted the drapes, finding his broken girlfriend.

Her puffy red eyes met his evenly as her next words pierced through his heart painfully. "Don't touch me….. Ever. Please."

* * *

He didn't dare to inch forward to her; he was scared that he will get provoked. Holding out his hand, he tried to coax her out of the gap. She shook her head as she quietly asked him to go a few steps back. She rose gracefully, not caring about her soil jeans and slightly wet tank top after sitting there with the drops of water constantly dripping onto her hair.

Staring coldly at him, she walked briskly away, with him flanking behind her. "Quit following me." She deadpanned, her jade green eyes suddenly looking icy and it spoke in volumes.

"At least can I see you home? It's dangerous for a girl like you to be out late?" Soul tried, taking a step forward.

"Why do you need to care about this –"The ash-blonde lawyer runs her hand down her hips – "body that is broken enough and should have been incremented if it wasn't for you." She spat maliciously.

He glowered back at her, taking another step forward. "I don't think I ever regretted saving your life."

"Well you should have!" She screeched, her fist balling to the sides. "You can't repair this person. She isn't fixable – she can't change. She can't be what you want her to be. She doesn't do romantic Evans."

He smirked, running his fingers through his white locks. "Well I like this simply stunning lady the way she is. She may be broken but I'm not anywhere far off am I? If she wants to die, surely she has to ask grave keeper to better dig two."

"You. Won't. Die. For. Me." She seethed.

"Well then try me." He growled. "I damn well will and you can't stop me. I'll join you where ever you are – sooner or later."

She swerved her head, slightly peeved at her boyfriend's pessimistic attitude that he managed to keep over the years as she stormed towards the exit. Soul went forth and grabbed her wrist, causing her to flinch; turning her to face him.

"I don't care what your father did to you. To me, you're just you – nothing else. How will running help you?" He forced out, knowing the words will mentally hurt her.

"How would you know how I feel?" She snapped back rudely, wrenching her wrist out of her strong grip.

"I've felt alone, I've been hurt. My pain might not have been as much as the kinds of things you burden on yourself but I've been through it."

"Then why – why do you expect me to heal so fast!?" She fumed.

His eyes widened at her misinterpretation of his thoughts before gesturing wildly, trying to explain. "I didn't ask you to heal within a day; I want you to stay you. I don't care if you grew an extra horn or something because I know that at the end of the day, I'll still be proud to have you as my significant other." He tucks a tendril of her ash-blonde hair behind her ear, quoting quietly. "There's no greater agony than bearing an untold story in your heart – some are meant to be known; to be understood or simply just to be accepted."

"I think I filled that quota already." She snapped impatiently.

"Then let go slowly…. You'll heal and see the world in a better perspective."

"A girl, no matter how many times she denies it, remembers every detail, every memory and moment she is left with, Soul." She murmured, her anger slowly dissipating at his thumb circling on her hand.

"No one told you to forget." The albino enunciated clearly, staring into the ash-blonde's forest green eyes.

"But –"

"Sir, madam, please leave the amusement park. It is already after the closing hours." The security guard gushed as she checked Soul out; clearly envious that it was Maka whose hand was being held.

The pair blushed as they murmured apologises, Maka wanting so badly to send the security guard a telepathy message of keeping her eyes to herself instead of constantly eye-fucking her man. **(A/N: *cough* wonder what got into me these days…. XDDD I hope I used the correct word)**

Soul dragged Maka away as she continued to shoot a death glare at the girl, enjoying that she was squirming. '_She totally deserved it_' her mind huffed in satisfaction, grinning like a school girl who was cheerleading for the first time.

"Care to share what you're smiling about?" Soul asked.

"Nothing…." She blushed, trying to hide the smile as she bit her lips to keep it in.

"Maka Albarn are you being shy?" Soul gasped in mock horror as he put the key into the ignition.

Playing along, she gaped her mouth open but the terror never reaching her eyes that had a playful glint. "Well sir, you're making me all shy with all your _love_ and _affection_." She replied hotly, trying to keep in her laughter.

"I am lovable and affectionate after all." Soul said innocently, wrapping the crook of her arms around her waist, speeding off to a diner as their laughter chimed in the air with their ridiculous jokes and playing around.

Maka never thought she would say this, being with Soul was like a fairytale though there wouldn't be a happy ever after with her insecurities. She felt like she was on an emotional roller coaster that went full speed ahead, throwing her into the so many emotions.

She could feel jealous when he was being a flirtatious bastard (though it isn't his fault since it's in his good looks and genes), it made her hurt and lonely that she could never fulfil his deepest desires due to the fear that raged in her heart. She felt loved and it would swirl out of control – the lust that wanted to take him right there and then.

She wanted to give all her worth to him but how could she do such a thing when her heart wasn't whole to begin with? 'The more anger we keep in our hearts from our past, the more incapable of loving we are in the future' seemed to fit her scenario, could she truly be everything she wanted to be for him?

She could the type of girl who could be so hurt – emotionally and mentally but still smile at him as she looked him; the type of girl who was willing to brighten his day with a simple phone call or message when she couldn't get out of the darkness herself. The months that were passed with him were perfect and content bliss though they did have some horrible fights that brought round a more dangerous game when they made up.

Seduction was the right word for it – they are always almost an inch too close to losing it and hell, they would be giving up their virtue. Sadly, Maka had none. They could be crazy and both of them were grateful that Black*Star and Tsubaki were making process along with them.

Both girls were unwilling in the case, mentally cringing as the guys came close to them but they got used to the close contact that they would share at time and get a measure of comfort from their presence.

And there the albino and ash-blonde curled on the couch, criticising some horrid soap opera that made them laugh at the over-dramatic makeup and how the actors lacked feelings. Switching off the television, Maka pulled Soul towards the black grand piano, asking him to join her on the bench as her fingers tested out the keys.

Looking curiously at her, Soul signalled for her to start.

**When I was younger  
I saw my mommy cry  
And curse at the wind  
He broke his own heart**

He reflected the words she was conveying and he knew that it was her own personal story. As tragic it was, he knew it was what made his girl as strong as she is today.

**And I watched  
As he tried to reassemble it  
And my momma swore that  
She would never let herself forget  
And that was the day that I promised  
I'd never sing of love  
If it does not exist**

But darling

You are the only exception  
You are the only exception

**You are the only exception****  
You are the only exception**

His heart swelled at the chorus, cracking a huge genuine grin at the words.

**Maybe I know, somewhere**  
**Deep in my soul**  
**That love never lasts**  
**And we've got to find other ways**  
**To make it alone**  
**Or keep a straight face**  
**And I've always lived like this**  
**Keeping a comfortable, distance**  
**And up until now**  
**I had sworn to myself that I'm content**  
**With loneliness**  
**Because none of it was ever worth the risk, well**

Shaking his head to the song, he mouthed the words of the chorus to her and she smiled at his childishness. She knew she was loved, like she could ever forget with his uncanny ways of showing his love for her.

She wholeheartedly said that she loved Soul, it would never change. Love was as strong as hate was and she knew, putting that word out there was something she would never want to take back.

**You are the only exception**  
**You are the only exception**  
**You are the only exception**  
**You are the only exception**

She played a complicated part of the song, the notes ringing into the air, making Soul think it was probably the most beautiful melody ever.

**I've got a tight grip on reality, but I can't**  
**Let go of what's in front of me here**  
**I know you're leaving in the morning, when you wake up**  
**Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream**  
**Ooh Ooh...**

**You are the only exception**  
**You are the only exception**  
**You are the only exception**  
**You are the only exception**

Repeating the chorus one more with her soprano voice getting stronger, she drifted to the final two lines, going softer.

**And I'm on my way to believing  
Oh, and I'm on my way to believing**

Soul's arms snaked around her waist as he brought her into a fierce passionate kiss, she gladly obliged as she wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers threading through his snow white hair, knowing that she was making it messier than it usually was.

The door to her apartment of her door suddenly slammed open, her eyes widened in fear as the man tottered in.

'_Kill me already._' Her eyes welled up with tears as she waited for the impending doom to strike against her.

* * *

**Uh oh... who could that be? Hmmm... not saying anything. I'm really sorry for not updating and for the next updates from now, you'll be looking at instead of yuuki24688 just a heads up!**

**You guys are really too awesome . Can't imagine what a pain in an arse it is to read such a long story... but I'll probably be ending this... in let's say maybe 10 chapters plus an epilogue! I wouldn't deprive you guys outta that :P Guys, show me support and read my new stories _Mysterious Changes_ and _Awaiting Death_ please? Stay awesome and hey, leave me a review to make this depressed girl less depressed? :)**

**My tumblr: sereco4yuu. tumblr. com**


	33. Chapter 31

**Here's another chapter from yours truly and fingers crossed that you won't scream at me….Though it would be intriguing to know what kind of comments you can spout…. Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I really wish I can own Soul Eater…. *sighs dreamily***

* * *

_**People are going to want you, need you, exceed you, beat you, love you, hate you, rate you, play you but don't let anyone try to make or break you.**_

Shaking violently as her father staggered into the house, he took a long swig of the beer as he wiped the remains on his mouth with the back of his hands. His sapphire blue eyes hardened and showed no emotions as he glared at the albino.

"What did I tell you Maka?" He sneered, taking an unsteady step towards her direction.

"Soul, run." Maka whispered quietly to him, standing up steadily as she blinked back the tears that threatened to spill. Her lover's crimson red eyes widened at her statement as he grabbed onto her hand, pulling her behind him.

"I'm not going anywhere as long as that prick is in a ten-mile radius of you." Soul growled, arching his back slightly, ready to pounce.

"Maka Albarn…" Her father slurred, angered by her daughter's actions. "I told you…. YOU WEREN'T ALLOWED TO GO ANYWHERE NEAR HIM. YOU AND YOUR MOTHER ARE THE SAME! DISOBEDIENT WHORES!"

"Your father doesn't approve of me?" Soul said soundlessly, his voice dropping to a lower octave, a feral snarl ripping in his throat.

She wanted so badly to shake her head in denial of the fact but she was just paralyzed – sucked into a distant memory.

**-Flashback-**

"_How dare you…. You disgraceful girl…. How dare you date that octopus head!?" Spirit shouted as he gave Maka a slap, causing her to let out a gasp of pain._

_Standing her ground, she glared at him. "My relationship is none of your goddamn business."_

"_What did you say?" The red-head growled, his fingers grasping onto her thin neck, lifting here a feet from the floor, slamming her against the wall. Maka desperately fought for a lungful of air as she struggled to pry open his fingers that was enclosed tightly around her throat, her legs squirming as it tried to make some contact to her father to get him away._

_Choking out the words, she enunciated it carefully. "M-My relationship I-I-is n-n-no-none of y-you-your god for saken business!"_

_He gave a firm punch in her stomach as she let out a cry; slamming her hand down onto the ground. She was positive that she would die soon if he didn't let go. "You will obey my every order or the next time I see you with that asshole….." He cackles madly. "You'll be seeing him in the graveyard next."_

_He kicked her to the table, making the entire table shake as the deafening sound of the vase crashing resounded in her ears, the poor ash-blonde girl sobbing bitterly as she clutched onto her sore throat, picking up the bits and pieces of shattered glass; the father fuming as he went out of her apartment door._

* * *

She snapped back to reality as she saw her father's predatory eyes, his eyes roving on her lover's body seeing how he should be killed. She shivered at the thought of Soul being lifeless and cold, her jade green eyes becoming cold.

"Soul, get out of here. Please." Her words were barely a plea; it was more of a command.

"I'm not going anywhere." Soul said stubbornly.

"Your lost little boy." Spirit smirked as he crashed his beer bottle, picking up the largest shard.

It all happened in a flash – Maka lunged for her father as she crashed him to the ground, the glass shard landing on the ground, breaking into smaller pieces. She simply didn't care that her clothes were going to reek with alcohol as she slapped her father hard, locking his legs with hers.

"You – "She snarled, lifting up her papa's chin to meet her eyes – "Will NOT touch him. Or I will sue until I guarantee that you WILL be in life's imprisonment or your death sentence will be looking forward. I have more than a dozen of scars to prove my testimony. DO NOT test me."

"My little princess stood up for herself." He cooed sarcastically. He brought his fist up to her chin as her grip on him weaken, a few shards piercing into her skull as she let out a defiant shriek. Her head was pounding from the pain – the smell of beer wasn't helping her either.

She really wanted to forget everything that happened next. She wished she didn't drag Soul into her life and caused him misery; she wished that she had sued her father earlier or she would already have been living happily. Why had she been so _stupid_!?

Her papa, returning back to his original motive scarred Soul forever – a hug line that went from his right shoulder to his left waist. She was rendered speechless; she didn't know whether to scream in horror or just commit suicide.

"You better not let your _fiancé _Hiro see this….. Because you are officially getting married in two weeks." He whispered in her ears, pushing her onto the ground before he slammed the door behind him.

"How could you sell your own daughter…?" She said soundlessly as she sobbed, creeping to get the phone, dialing for the ambulance and the most reliable doctor she ever knew – Franken Stein.

* * *

She grasped onto his hand as she held it against her forehead, whispering her apologies for all the pain he's feeling. It made her feel hopeless as laid on the hospital bed, after a surgery that nearly caused his life.

He was put out of danger but it made her worry that he might suffer internal bleeding if he strained his body to much. "Soul…. Wake up….." She murmured softly as she leaned his hand against her cheek, her fingers tracing his prominent jaw line.

Her mind ran through the fact that she was forced into an engagement due to her father gambling her away. She read through the contract they made time and time again, trying to find a loophole but there was none. It was marriage or she was to die along with her dad. A marriage or two lives….. It wasn't a fair trade at all. And hell, she didn't want to see her father's pathetic face in hell. She was just thankful that her father was put into police custody and was going to go to through a jury that decided his fate. She had personally asked Tsubaki to take up her case which really took a lot off her mind.

She read her records, he would have died if he reached the hospital a second late and thankfully due to Stein's expertise at the area, he was mended back but the battle scar would be there for eternity and she couldn't do anything to remove or sooth the pain at least.

Her phone rang as she gave it a side-glance, getting out of his ward to pick up the call. "Maka Albarn speaking. You are?" She said impatiently.

"Hello sweetie." A sultry, arrogant and sarcastic voice rang through her phone as she tightened her grip on the phone.

"What do you want _Hiro_?"

* * *

**Uh oh….. An arranged marriage sounds so Victorian….. Well yupp I decided to make her get engaged to a douche bag (no offence) after seeing Hiro with Excalibur and being able to STAND his 1000 rules (I would have given up) is just really…. Desperate for power ya know.**

**Review and tell me your thoughts, follow and favorite if you haven't! Stay tuned for the next chapter and do read my other stories like One Word Prompt, Awaiting Death, Mixed Enemies, Different and of course Mysterious Changes. **

**My tumblr: sereco4yuu. tumblr. com**


	34. Chapter 32

**You have been warned on this peep, there is a rape scene…. So it's rated M and now I have to go and change it…. Why did I talk myself into this again? Not happy, never will be because of this.**

**Rated M for rape, torture and slight adult content?**

* * *

"Do you have to be so hostile?" Hiro frowned.

"Why the hell not?" The ash-blonde lawyer hissed. "You come into my life when it's absolutely perfect, I'm suddenly engage to a fucking douche bag that's just probably pissed because he is a client that lost to another because her lawyer was _me_."

"You're right that I'm not happy." He purred. "But you're such a treasure. I couldn't believe my luck when I knew that it was you that your father was gambling. Of course, who could refuse? You have killer curves and I'm sure I'll make your life more perfect."

"Perfect?" Maka laughed darkly. "Hardly. As far as I know, you've been charged with molest and rape. Seems so _perfect_." She said sarcastically.

"Now sweet cheeks, I've changed. We're perfect together."

"Changed? I bet my entire bank savings that you haven't" Maka sneered. "Let's see… who got charged with rape just a month ago and got bailed hmmm? And perfect? Keep dreaming if you want to get under my skin because fat fucking luck."

"Now sweet cheeks… we can handle this easily and you just sign your name or I _swear_ you'll pay."

"Don't call me sweet cheeks." She snapped.

"Well sweet cheeks –"He stopped for a second – "If you don't give in…. don't blame me if once the boy you're with ends up lying in the hospital bed after being discharged."

"You wouldn't dare." She said in a solemn voice.

"Try me."

'_That smug bastard….'_her mind screeched as she clutched her phone so hard that it could possibly break from the amount of strength she was exerting against it.

"What do you want?" She said in a defeated voice.

"Come to my house…. I'll state my conditions."

"Fine." She snapped, ending the call, the address being sent to her a second later. She had to ensure her lover's safety first.

She called her most trusted source: Black*Star. He agreed willingly due to the little information that was crucial. After Black*Star knew she was threatened, he didn't hesitate to follow her orders to just be with Soul for a few hours and when he woke up, he was to get him discharged.

Maka huffed as she walked to Hiro's apartment, her blood boiling with anger. She couldn't believe that stupid bastard stood so goddamn low to dish out such dangerous threats. She was definitely going to sue him if he hurt a single strand of Soul's hair.

She rang the door impatiently as she glared frostily at the blonde man that opened the door; the very sight of him is enough to make her sick. She remembered how hard her client was shaking when she recalled how rough she was being raped by him.

She was of course very furious – once being the victim as she comforted the poor girl and shared her experience to soothe her doubts of her harming her. She was glad that the Judge assigned her to the poor girl's attorney because it was the reason why she practiced law in the first place.

Nothing pleased the lawyer than kicking the arse of rapist and make sure they suffer a nice fine and along with a long-term jail.

"Welcome to my humble abode." Hiro gestured as he inclined his head, his British accent being so fake that Maka saw right through it.

She stormed in, peeved off and wanting to get back to Soul already. She should not be right here, in this to-be-damned apartment solving problems that shouldn't have even existed.

I mean who sells their daughter to satisfy their gambling and drinking addiction?! She's just thankful it was one person who won and not _several_. That would have made her downright sick.

She yelped as Hiro yanked her hair, slamming her into the couch, pinning her arms over her head. "Now sweet cheeks…. That conversation just now was not very nice… are you going to apologize?" He muttered, his tongue trailing down her neck as she shuddered in disgust. **(A/N: So sorry…. I'm actually **_**growling**_** at myself while writing this shit)**

"Never. Not regretting a single damn word said."

"Well _princess_…. You're in for some punishment." He growled as he kissed her roughly, making her gasp as he quickly gained access to her mouth, making the bile rise up her throat.

"Get the fuck of me." She hissed as she broke the kiss, feeling her lip bruised and bleeding from him biting on her lip. She kneed him in the manhood and slapped his face away as she ran to the door, only to be grabbed on the cardigan and yanked back once again as he clutched onto her arms, wrapping his arms around her body tightly making sure she couldn't escape.

She was not going through this _again_. Weren't a few years of rape from her dad enough for her?

His hands trailed to her breasts as he squeezed it tightly and Maka felt tears brimming in her eyes. She's already broken, why shatter her again when she was on the mend. "S-Stop…" She choked.

Hiro didn't comply; he nuzzled his head into her shoulder blade as he pushed down the neck line of her shirt with his teeth and planted kisses onto her shoulder blade.

He pulled down her shirt even further such that her bra was being revealed and her breast spilled out from her shirt. She struggled to get out of his grip but being an experienced rapist, he knew where to hold to stop his victims from writhing.

She could only cry in silence as he buried himself into her time and time again as she just lied on the couch, the entire room reeking with the smell of sex. It smelled horrible. He kissed her forehead when he was done after many hours of playing with her, whispering words of wanting to do it again soon.

She was too tired to fight; she just wanted to get the fuck out of the hell hole. It was pure torture of her because her nightmare had come to life yet again, just a different person haunting her. She thought that she would stop seeing those blue eyes but they came tenfold against her but in a different shade.

Life was too cruel for her.

She glanced at the beer bottle as she took it smashed in to the ground, looking the sharp edges hesitantly. She hadn't self-harmed for at least a year. Why did she have to go back to the wretched circle of constant blood again?

No matter, she didn't care.

She slashed her hand at where the purple finger prints; laughing hysterically as she felt her tears spill out as she laughed darkly. She missed the sensation – the adrenaline she got from harming herself. She would be lying if she said that it didn't feel good.

She slashed her wrist a few more as she continued to giggle as the crimson red liquid oozed out the wound, dripping down onto the carpet. The ringing of her cell phone snapped her back to reality as she clutched onto a part of the wrist, answering to the call as she inspected the cuts.

It was so symmetrical. Kid would have been proud.

"Soul is back home." Black*Star murmured. "Mission accomplished."

Maka clasped onto her mouth with her bloodied hand. _Soul_. "I'll be back soon. " She said quickly as she grabbed a tissue and allowed it to absorb the blood that was trickling down to her elbow. How could she have forgotten her promise with the love of her life?

**Flashback**

_It tore her heart to see Soul see the faded scars on her wrists. He was clenching his fists so tightly his knuckles that it was white. "It makes me feel hopeless to see I didn't protect my girl from harm." He murmured._

"_It's not your fault." Maka whispered, tucking a tendril of hair behind her ear before she lifted his chin to meet her eyes. _

"_It is…." His jaw clenched in frustration as he ran his fingers through his hair. "If I had noticed earlier about your situation… none of this would have happened!"_

"_Stop blaming yourself!" Maka cried. "If none of this happened, do you think we'll be holding each other?"_

_His red wine eyes soften as she kissed her forehead. "No. Promise me something?"_

"_Sure." She smiled ruefully._

"_Don't self-harm anymore." He muttered, pulling down the sleeve of her long-sleeved shirt. _

"_For you…. Anything."_

**End of Flashback**

* * *

She wrapped her wounds with the bandages in the first-aid kit as she fixed her disheveled hair and thanked Liz for chucking a concealer/face primer in her bag as in this situation… it definitely helped. Smoothing out her dress, she walked out the door.

If she had to smile to brighten up his day when she couldn't brighten hers….. The world would seem better because it would mean one less person.

She brisk-walked back to their apartment as she entered it silently, afraid that Soul might be asleep. "Maka," A smile plastered on his face but the happiness not reaching his eyes.

"Hey.' She gave a small smile, closing the door quietly.

That was when he started to frown. "You aren't going up against that piece of shit alone."

"You're injured Soul." Maka argued. "I'm a big girl; I can solve my own problems."

"I. Don't. Care. You're my top priority." He said stubbornly, glowering at the ash-blonde girl.

"Top priority? Get your facts right because your wound needs more love than I do right now."

She flinched as he reached out instinctively for her, Soul slightly sad that she had yet to get used to his touch. He thought she did but it seemed like he was wrong. Maka could see the hurt that flitted across his face and wanted so badly to tell him the truth but no. She would not get him involved in her personal affairs.

Putting him in trouble was a big no no.

"You're more important!" Soul growled. "You have a shitty dad that constantly harms you and now you're hurt."

"Well you've been injured because my dad slashed you! I don't fucking care if he is shitty – I had more than 10 years- 10 years to get used to the fact that he isn't a perfect dad and I've come to terms with that because he isn't the best! I'll get out of this stupid engagement it it's by blood!" She ranted out in frustration.

"You're engaged?" Soul said soundlessly, his red wine eyes suddenly so cold and dark.

* * *

**There we go! Quite a long chapter, if I must say so myself. Stay tuned for more drama and as per always, read my stories and follow me on my tumblr. I need to crash and for the sake of your adorable readers, I'll give you a quickie at least! Peace out and I'll see you soon! Leave a review for me alright? **


	35. Chapter 33

**Tada~ I'm done with a chapter and sad to say, Its coming to an end in less than maybe one or two chapters plus an epilogue. I might consider doing outtakes but that's not confirmed. But one thing for sure: I'm going to change this story from a fanfiction to an original story of mine where I will tweak tons of things. So yea! More on that maybe on the epilogue.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own Soul Eater**

* * *

_**Numbing the pain for a while will make it worse once you feel it**_

_**- J.K Rowling**_

* * *

"You're engaged?" Soul repeated soundlessly.

"Y-Yes…." Maka cringed, afraid to feel the albino's wrath.

Soul's eyes soften as he tugged her hand. "Is there any way to get out of it?"

"What?" Maka stared at the Soul as if he had grown an extra head. Wasn't he going to go all-out rage mode and curse that if he hadn't been injured he would beat that asshole into a pulp? How could he be asking questions so calmly like that? Was she no longer a big deal to him because she's a soon-to-be-married woman or maybe a forced-to-be-married one?

"You are not a single percent less of an importance to me. In fact it heightened and it peeves me that you were claimed before I could put that ring on your finger." Soul snorted, pulling her to sit next to him. "You were forced, I understand and being an inconsiderate boyfriend right now isn't so good."

Maka's mouth gaped even wider. _What is going on!? Is he a mind-reader or something? This is so unlike Soul! _Those questions swirled around her head and she swore if she didn't self-harm she would have need an entire bottle of aspirin.

"I'm not a mind-reader; you just said your questions out loud again. I'm still Soul and damn woman, stop zoning out!" He snapped, shaking her lightly.

"You're not THAT angry?" The ash-blonde asked timidly.

"Would love to…" He sighed, brushing her hair aside, growling under his breath as he saw a five finger print mark on her face. "But I know you don't need more troubles."

"Promise me one thing Soul?" Maka murmured against his neck. He hummed, giving her permission to continue.

"Stay out of this. Please." She begged.

"Hell no. We're taking this on together." Soul growled.

"How about this…." Maka squealed, eyeing the packet of pocky. "I'll play with you on this." She reached for the package and shaking it, grinning playfully.

"You're such a romantic sap." The albino boy frowned, flicking her forehead, making her frown, trying to hide her smirk.

"Well at least I know I'm not going to lose." She huffed.

"Maka Evangeline Albarn…. You'll want to eat your words sweetheart." He smiled sneakily, biting onto his end of the chocolate and biscuit goodness. **(A/N: I know this is so mainstream but hey! I always wanted this scene in a story of mine and it's done!)**

They started to chew slowly towards the middle, their hot breath tickling each other, with just a few nibbles left. Their faces were flush red with the tension that was oozing out of them; Maka grabbed the collar of his shirt as she pulled him closer and effectively ending the game, smiling sweetly.

"Cheat." He scowled, making her stick out her tongue, wagging her eyebrows.

"If he hurts you…. You'll tell me alright?" He asked, nuzzling her neck. A lump formed in her throat as she nodded slightly. '_But he had already hurt me._' The ash-blonde lawyer flinched as he grabbed her wrists.

The moment Soul saw the bandages on her wrists….

Plan stay calm flew right out of the window and shattered into smithereens.

"You harmed yourself?!" Soul boomed, his red wine eyes filled with pain and anger.

She whimpered as her head hit the headboard of the board, biting onto her lips. "I should have been more careful…" She whispered to herself.

"You promised Maka! You promised!" He exploded, pacing back and forth, trying to reign in his anger.

"I'm so sorry…." She whispered, clutching onto her wrists, feeling her fingertips moisten with her own blood as the blood seeped through thinly wrapped bandage.

He ran his hands through his hair. "You know that I loathe seeing you hurt. It hurts me to see you hurt…. You look so raw… _vulnerable_."

"You think I want to!?" She stood up immediately, her hands balling into fists so hard that her knuckles were white. "You're not the one with a _fucked_-up family Soul! You know how condemning my idiotic asshole of a father can be! You aren't the one trapped in a marriage with a _rapist_! A _rapist_ Soul! You aren't the one who's stuck in a situation that no one should be put through! I should have died, I should have died and so that you can marry off another woman and have your god for saken happily ever after! I told you I was a hopeless cause! You knew it and yet you wanted to be with this broken girl. You Were _Warned_." She hissed, shoving him back.

"Forget that this ever happened. I should never have stayed….. I _HATE_ THIS TOWN! I _HATE_ MY LIFE!" Maka screeched out those last words, panting as she grabbed her bag and stormed out of the house.

"She's in a forced marriage with a rapist?" He laughed darkly. "That fucking arse is _so_ dead."

Their sweet-loving moments are gone – not when drama had made its appearance again.

She slammed her apartment door shut, for once grateful for the emptiness of it. She was glad she didn't cave in to move in with him or she would be homeless right now.

She let out heart-wrenching sobs of anger, hurt, pain and sadness, her entire figure trembling from the way her body shook from the pain that she could feel from her heart.

It felt like a chunk of her heart had been ripped out and stayed in her lover's apartment.

"Maka what happened?" Her black-haired friend asked, alarmed.

"It hurts so much Tsubaki….. It hurt so goddamn much." The green-eyed girl bawled, going into the warm arms of her best friend as she continued to cry her heart out.

The camellia flower stood there while patting Maka's back in a steady rhythm, hoping to speed up the shedding of tears. Maka felt so heart-broken. They had a perfect relationship – no fights, maybe some playful and useless bickering but they never had a fight this huge that it wrecked her to this state.

It took years for her to give her heart to someone who she could trust and just a few seconds to go rampage stomping on it. She thought she felt the worst physically and emotionally but now she never felt more battered and bruised than the moment she stormed out of her second home.

She was already missing his presence which made her cry even harder. It should be him that should be comforting her. She had switched off her phone after his restless calls, texts and voicemails on the way back home.

However, she didn't regret those words. He knew what buttons he couldn't push and yet he did. She knew one would hurt her one way or another but that…. Was probably the worst emotional feeling she ever felt and she was half-tempted to lock everyone out again.

She finally stopped crying after a few hours and wearing herself into sleep after all the emotional turmoil. What had she done to make her world spiral out of control once again?

* * *

One twelfth of a year gone.

One month.

31 days.

744 hours.

44640 minutes.

2678400 seconds without his touch.

44640 minutes of dread as the wedding loomed closer.

744 hours since her mind was consumed with thoughts about him.

31 days since they had last talked, embraced or had any contact with each other.

One month of pure torture and rape from her so-called fiancé, along with uncountable bruises.

One twelfth of a year that she had fallen into depression once again and Hiro checking on her to make sure she wasn't dead as he wanted her to suffer pain.

One visit to the hospital for trying to commit suicide.

A week of starvation after being trapped in Hiro's house for trying to jump down a building.

At least a few dozen of cuts that she had inflicted on herself in a span of a month.

The only thing that comforted her was actually a simple song that Soul sent…

_**Flashback**_

_She crept back home at midnight, her foot bleeding after stepping on a pathway of glass on the way home. Her clothes were torn – beneath her coat were just simply a few scraps of clothing. Her shoes had been thrown to god knows where._

_She was living between the thin line of life and death, her mind consumed with the thoughts of Soul and suicide. She flicked on the switch, glad that Tsubaki had decided to camp out at Kid's mansion, only to be surprised by the sweet dark melody of a piano from the music player infiltrating her ears._

_The intro was short and sweet, her feet crushing to the ground as her body convulsed, the deep bass voice she missed so much seemed like it was next to her ear as she crawled next to the music player, listening carefully to the lyrics._

Who are you?  
You're looking like a stranger  
You were once my love and my saviour  
Now I'm left with nothing but your make up on my pillow  
I can't sleep  
The pills they never help  
Try counting sheep still hurts like hell  
I can't believe this rose has lost its red and it's petals  
Who put that rock in your chest won't you tell me?  
If I said I wished you the best I was lying

Waking' up just brings me down down  
Cause every morning you are nowhere to be found nowhere to be found  
And my bed is half empty not half full  
I'd rather live with broken bones  
Than lay here all on my own like a lovesick fool  
Like a lovesick fool  
Like a lovesick fool  
Like a lovesick fool

Where'd you go  
You said you'd never leave me  
All alone my heart is barely beating  
Like a ghost you haunt me every day that you're gone  
I'm not the same now something went missing  
At best a cage it feels like a prison  
Here I said until you come back home home

Who put that rock in your chest won't you tell me?  
If I said I wished you the best I was lying

Waking' up just brings me down down  
Cause every morning you are nowhere to be found nowhere to be found  
And my bed is half empty not half full  
I'd rather live with broken bones  
Than lay here all on my own like a lovesick fool  
Am I a lovesick fool  
Or am I hearing no?  
Am I a lovesick fool

Waking' up just brings me down down  
Cause every morning you are nowhere to be found nowhere to be found  
Waking' up just breaks me down  
Cause every morning you are nowhere to be found nowhere to be found  
And my bed is half empty not half full  
I'd rather live with broken bones  
Than lay here all on my own like a lovesick fool  
Like a lovesick fool  
Like a lovesick fool  
Like a lovesick fool

_She replayed the song all over again until she drifted off to peaceful sleep._

_**Flashback end**_

And today…. Was the day of the arranged wedding where the final chapter of her life was to be written.

* * *

**Yuu: Oops... I just love to leave you hanging but heads up... it's a** **wedding scene. It can be with death... or Hiro**

**Soul: I dare you to do that and I'll chop your head off *growls***

**Yuu: Awww have a sense of humor, I'm the author, I call shot and hey, you might join her ;)**

**Maka: You make him die for me I'll become a personal ghost and haunt you.**

**Yuu: I'll feel loved then XDDD But seriously, there will be a happy ending.**

**Soul: Fine. Please review and recommend!**

**Maka: Don't forget to favorite and follow too!**

**Yuu: Stay tuned~**


	36. Chapter 34

**Back with the last chapter before the epilogue! Guys, can we get 360 reviews so we can finish this sweetly? Well enjoy and I'll miss you sweet fans after this! Favorite and Follow if you don't mind! **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Soul Eater, I doubt I would get this far.**

* * *

_**People say hate is a strong word – Love is a strong word too. Yet we throw it out there as if it was something simple when it's so much more deeper.**_

* * *

Maka faked a smile at the make-up artist, who was frowning at her face. The ash-blonde girl could barely remember when the last time she saw her reflection was but she probably looked like crap or maybe a zombie. As far as she knew, she must be pale as heck, bruises possibly covering her entire face, a few cuts here and there.

Don't even get started on the condition of her body.

The make-up artist grumbled in disapproval, getting to work by cleansing her face and splattering an entire guck of concealer on her face. God knows how much she needed with the eye-bags and torture her face has taken and from how orange the formula of the concealer was….. It wasn't technically helping.

Her hands instinctively reached out for the knife that was strapped on her thigh, making sure it was there. Since that ass of a Hiro refused to let her die silently and not known to everyone…. She would make her death gloriously big and possibly her friends would kill him later. Sounds nice.

She let out a dark laugh as she thought of her _fiancé_ getting torn into shreds. Damn that would be a sight to see…. Maybe when she goes to hell, Hades would give her millions of opportunities to torture him so much that he would want to go to Tuataras just to get away from her.

The make-up artist was finally done after what seemed like forever, making her stretch slightly to relieve her sore facial muscles. She peered at the mirror, unable to believe that the woman who seemed so gorgeous outside had such a rotten inside that was never fixable.

She wanted to wipe off the make-up so badly to see the difference as her mind screamed in outrage that this wasn't her. She was far from perfect; in fact she's the worst person in the world. She wanted to rip the gloves off and show the wounds that she had inflicted on herself – make her dress more revealing so that the audience would know the deeds that had been done on her by her wretched soon-to-be husband.

"Maka you look so beautiful…." Tsubaki whispered as she entered room, catching Maka's reflection, casing the ash-blonde bride to turn around to meet her tear-filled eyes.

"Don't cry…." Maka murmured, handing her a tissue. "But it's kind of sad that it's for the wrong person…"

Maka refused to let her tears betray her – she was going to miss Tsubaki so bad, but at least she'll be in heaven, a better place and taking care of her. "Hey Tsubaki?"

Tsubaki nodded her head slightly. "Mind to pass this disc to Soul? It's kind of important for him to hear the contents of it."

"Sure, I'll be back before you know it!" Tsubaki winked, wiping away her tears as she dashed out of the room, heading towards Soul's apartment which was about a five minute walk.

* * *

In his entire life, the albino boy had never felt so horrid or wrecked beyond recognition.

His very Soul yearned for her companion, her kiss, her touch or simply her presence but stupid ol' him, too embarrassed about his sudden outburst that happened a month ago. Hell, he didn't even have to face to see her and conveyed his message through music.

He wondered if she ever received it – he wondered if Hiro was starting to treat her alright. Her condition worried him. Today was the day she was getting married to another man that wasn't him; saying that he was disappointed would be an understatement.

The moment someone knocked onto the door, he shot towards it, wondering what news it may bring. He really hoped it was the green-eyed girl that he missed.

"Tsubaki, it's you." He deadpanned, his hope suddenly dropping to his feet which seemed pretty far right now.

"I know I'm not the person you want to see…." She confessed. "But Maka wants me to give this to you… and I know, she'll love for you to be there for her when she really feels like breaking apart or simply digging a hole underground to hide her existence."

His heart hit his throat as he heard those words spewing from the raven-haired girl, he placed the disc into his music player, Tsubaki making herself comfortable on his couch as the music started to flow out from the speakers.

_**Elevator buttons and morning air  
Stranger's silence makes me wanna take the stairs  
If you were here, we'd laugh about their vacant stares  
But right now, my time is theirs  
**_**  
**_**Seems like there's always someone who disapproves  
They'll judge it like they know about me and you  
And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do  
The jury's out, but my choice is you**_**  
**_**So don't you worry your pretty little mind  
People throw rocks at things that shine  
And life makes love look hard  
The stakes are high, the water's rough, but this love is ours  
**_**  
**_**You never know what people have up their sleeves  
Ghosts from my past gonna jump out at me  
Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles  
But I don't care 'cause right now you're mine  
**_**  
****And you'll say don't you worry your pretty little mind  
People throw rocks at things that shine  
And life makes love look hard  
The stakes are high, the water's rough, but this love is ours  
****  
**_**And it's not theirs to speculate if it's wrong and  
Your hands are tough but they are where mine belong in  
I'll fight their doubt and give you faith with this song for you  
**_**  
**_**'Cause I love the gap between your teeth  
And I love the riddles that you speak  
And any snide remarks from my father about your tattoos will be ignored  
Cause my heart is yours  
**_**  
****So don't you worry your pretty little mind  
People throw rocks at things that shine  
And life makes love look hard****  
****And don't you worry your pretty little mind  
People throw rocks at things that shine  
**_**But they can't take what's ours, they can't take what's ours**_**  
The stakes are high, the water's rough  
This love is ours**

"Shit the plan of staying at home and sulking, I've got a wedding to crash." Soul grinned maniacally.

Tsubaki smiled in amusements as she watched the albino boy dash into his room and the rustling of clothes of commenced before a few minutes later he came out smirking as he adjusted his black tie, looking confidents as ever.

"Nice suit."

"This old thing? As long as it can make my girl swoon… I'll do anything." He smiled ruefully, running his fingers through his hair as he adjusted his pin-striped suit and brushing some dust on his well-polished shoes.

"Since when were you such a romantic sap?" Tsubaki teased as she pulled him out of the house, rushing towards the church, hoping the bells had yet to ring. Her best friend deserved better than that douche bag and after her scarring past.

* * *

The bride brushed away the tears that were falling, refusing to show any weakness. To anyone it would seem like she was so happy underneath the big grin that was hurting her cheeks. She walked down the wedding aisle, people sighing enviously at how beautiful she was. Tightening her grip on the bouquet flower, she tried not break down or go all-out rage mode.

She wished the groom was a certain albino boy.

Hiro wasn't the man of her dreams – he never would be for the matter. She could see the wheels in his head turning as he formulated plans on how to torture her or rape her, after the contract is signed, he could do anything to her as she was _his_.

Too bad that this wedding would be her funeral.

Hiro's hand gripped hers tightly; as if it was to send her the message that she better say 'I do' promptly or she'll have hell to pay with later.

She never thought she could dread two words. She snorted slightly at the lines that were being vowed.

To be true to you in good times or bad – She wasn't even enjoying herself and he would probably be sleeping around.

For better, for worse – She was currently having her worst moments with him; she definitely did not want to have his kids. No way in hell.

In sickness or health – she was _sick_ of him. Does that count?

Until death does us apart – sadly to say, or happily, she would be dead before they bonded.

"Do you, Hiro Gunning, take Maka Evangeline Albarn as your lawfully wedded wife?" The priest smiled.

"I do," He smirked. Maka's hand reached out for the knife that was beneath her skirt, thanking her lucky stars that it was a concave down and the knife was slightly below her mid-thigh.

"Do you, Maka Albarn –"

"I object!" A deep bass voice roared behind her as she swerved her head and cried out at relief. Right now, she didn't give a damn if they thought she was having an affair, to their random cussings and snide remarks, she had a lifetime of it.

She yelped as someone grasped onto her wrist tightly. "You belong rightfully to me! This wedding is just to tell everyone!" Hiro laughed maniacally as he yanked her to him.

"Don't. You. Dare. Touch. Her. Intimately." Soul's voice rang out as he loosened his tie, a deadly glint in his eye. "I had yet to pay for the nice scar you asked her father to give me….. And I would love to return you as a comfort gift for your failed marriage." He grinned, landing a punch on groom's jaw.

Maka let out a tinkling laugh as Hiro cowered at the wrath of her five friends who towered over him. The guests look in bewilderment at the scene before them as the bride took off her heels and threw it at her ex-fiancé, giving him a solid firm kick in the gut.

"Don't worry…. I'll get my retribution when you're in jail." She whispered before turning to matters that were at hand, addressing the crowd that had gathered for this 'joyous' occasion. "I'm sorry to disappoint because I am not getting married with that ass." She said sweetly as she took the thickest bible book and apologising silently and throwing it at Hiro.

"However – "She pulled Black*Star and Tsubaki forward – "They are."

The pair gaped at her.

"They are perfect for each other don't you think? Give us about half an hour; we need to get the new bride and groom ready." Maka smiled cheekily as Kid dragged Black*Star whereas Liz and Patty dragged Tsubaki towards the dressing room, leaving the guests in silence.

"This is crazy!" Tsubaki hissed.

"Shush girly, we're working." Liz growled as Maka and Tsubaki exchanged dresses (Maka grew so she's the same height as Tsubaki) and she re-applied slightly more dramatic make-up on the new bride.

"I know you genuinely love Black*Star, I know you've gotten together again and haven't you been dreaming of this wedding since you met him since five years ago?" Maka murmured as she brushed Tsubaki's locks out of her eyes.

She had to admit Tsubaki looked better in the wedding dress she chose as it complimented her figure more and she really loved the green dress Tsubaki was wearing. It brought out the colour of her eyes.

"AHEM." Liz cleared her throat as she glared pointedly at the bulge at the tight-fitted dress Maka was wearing.

Maka took out the dagger nonchalantly making her friends gasp in shock. "You intended to kill Hiro!?"

"I wanted to kill myself, not him." The ash-blonde deadpanned, peeking out of the door to see if the flower man had come. He did not disappoint.

She smiled gratefully at the flower man as she tossed Tsubaki a bouquet of camellia flower. Tsubaki inhaled the scent, organising the flower petals as she mouthed 'thank you' at Maka who just grinned, stepping out of the room.

"Hey….." Maka murmured hesitantly as she rocked her heels back and forth, not quite meeting Soul's eyes.

"You look beautiful." Soul breathed, inspecting the new outfit she donned on. It was Tsubaki's green floor-skimming dress with black heels, a delicate garnet ring and a nice vintage necklace.

"One month is enough." She murmured huskily as she pulled Soul in for a fierce, passionate kiss leaving the albino stunned as she never initiated. He missed her taste and now laced with desperation and just need for contact.

Her arms snaked around his snaked as she threaded her fingers through his white locks, pulling him closer such that their chest crushed, she tip-toed slightly so that he didn't have to strain his neck down, only to moan in surprised as he lifted her off the ground and continued the kiss. **(A/N: For a while I thought I lost my capability to write fluff…. Apparently not)**

"You might uh, want to wipe the red lipstick off your mouth." She giggled breathlessly as he set her on her feet.

"Duly noted." He said in a British accent as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand as his lover reapplied her lipstick, signalling him to sit somewhere as the girls had plans the make the wedding special for the camellia flower and bluenette.

As Soul stood next to the bluenette, the double doors burst open with the four girls smiling crazily, their arms linked together as they walked gracefully in a practiced manner towards the best man and groom.

Maka stood next to Tsubaki as the saying of vows commenced the ash-blonde winking at Soul and Black*Star as if they had something up their sleeves. The guys looked at the girls suspiciously, wondering what in the world was going on.

"I pronounced you man and wife; you may kiss the bride." The priests raised his hands, allowing the bride and groom to share their first wedded kiss but Maka did the unexpected.

Liz pulled out a camera just as Maka yanked Tsubaki away from Black*Star's waiting arms, cackling slightly as she placed a full kiss on Tsubaki's lips. Tsubaki catching on quickly kissed her back as everyone burst into fits of laughter, leaving the groom dead shocked at his wife's betrayal.

_Just the last thing…. _Maka thought as she leaned next to Tsubaki's ear, saying the next statement loud and clear. "Damn girl, you were so pretty I just had to change teams for a second." Black*Star growled and yet at the same time he looked like he was going to faint. _Nailed it._

"Let the poor guy kiss his bride!" Liz hollered as she waved the developed picture, making sure Black*Star sees it to anger him more.

"Give me one of those pictures." Soul laughed as he clutched onto his sides.

"No problem, I've got at least fifty of where these priceless photos came from." Liz mocked, handing one out to the red-eyed best man.

Soul didn't look a bit affected by the lesbian kiss they shared, knowing it was all good fun whereas Black*Star, taking it not so lightly, kisses Tsubaki so passionately you could almost see sparks flying before growling out 3 words. "You are mine."

"Get a room, seriously." Maka faked seriousness as she tossed them a hotel card. "Your clothes and stay are settled and I arranged a honeymoon for you to go back to Japan to see your parents Tsubaki. Tell them hi for me!"

"And you have my everlasting gratitude." Tsubaki smiled as she gave her best friend a spontaneous hug.

"Let's PARTAY GIRRAFE STYLE!" Patty hooted, jumping up and down ecstatically.

"Not before the garter and flower toss!" Liz halted.

"And Black*Star you have to take it off with your teeth. You've got a big mouth so I'm sure you can do it!" Maka cheered as their bluenette friend blushed with embarrassment.

"Single ladies right, single men, left." Tsubaki directed as her husband easily took of her garter with his teeth, swinging it on his index finger.

Maka stood at the sidelines of the desperate ladies, looking out of the coloured glassed window. She didn't really care about marriage – as long as she could be with Soul, she was fine.

"Three, two, one!" The single ladies counted down as Tsubaki's grip slipped slightly as Liz shouted for Maka to dodge, only to make the ash-blonde maid of honour widen her eyes as she caught the flowers easily before it landed on her face.

The guys cheered as the person who got the garter was declared, only to have Soul give her his signature smirk while holding up the garter.

"Guess you are destined to be together." Tsubaki hips bumped with hers.

"Yea… I guess." She smiled shyly. She wouldn't mind if it was him.

* * *

"So…. Do you even have any intentions on ever meeting me at the altar?" Soul asked as they danced to the slow song, looking adoringly into her green eyes.

"Ya think?" She murmured as she nuzzled his neck.

"Is that yes?"

"Maybe~" She said in a singsong voice. "But maybe…. This can answer your question."

She crushed her lips onto his, smiling blissfully as he returned with the same amount of passion. She didn't care what others thought right now, her only thoughts was his lips on hers as they moved in a synchronized manner, making her heart feel like bursting from love.

He may not be her knight in shining armour (nor did she expect him to be), but they could still live happily ever after even though she had a troubled past but she learnt that having a good life was just simply to know who is worth suffering for.

It was just a simple matter of who To Trust.

* * *

**Don't weep in despair, there's still the epilogue. Bet you guys are going: FINALLY! And who knew Yuu had a mushy side in her? Now you know I do! I'll fill you guys in on the Wattpad original story on the epilogue and please get me 360 reviews so we can finish this story with a BANG! Alright?**

**Read my other stories like **_**Different**_**, **_**Mysterious Changes**_**, **_**Sated Craved Saved**_** and **_**Awaiting Death**_**!**

**Tumblr: sereco4yuu. tumblr. com**


	37. Epilogue

**Please read the Author's note at the end of the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Soul Eater, this story wouldn't have started to begin with.**

* * *

If you ever asked Maka how much her life changed, she would tell you so many things. If she hadn't went to London or been saved by Soul – she would have been dead, tortured or committed suicide.

How she wanted to stay in Death City although it brewed more trouble – she found her true love that she never wanted to let go for the rest of eternity.

Most of all, on Tsubaki and Black*Star's wedding day, she found her legacy.

She had stopped self-harming and blaming herself for her past mistakes; she didn't regret seeing her father off to jail for all the crimes he had done – something that she should have reported earlier and have a happy childhood.

But if it wasn't for all the abuse she's been through, she would say she had never been stronger than how she was today. She married Soul in a small chapel at Las Vegas with her close friends with her, feeling that she need a sense of closeness to make sure everything was reality.

Her law firm grew immensely and she dare say that she couldn't have been more proud when accepted more lawyers under her wing. Most of all, the best gift heaven could give her was how much protection she felt just by having the friends who had once bullied her but it blossomed into a beautiful friendship.

* * *

Laughing softly as her eyes followed her husband and child; she leaned back and smiled, touching her abdomen area. "Look at your daddy and sister, aren't they the cutest?"

"Since when did I become from drop-dead gorgeous to cute? That's so demoralizing." Soul teased as he kissed Maka's forehead, being careful to make sure that Manami did not kick his ash-blonde wife's head while she was being slung over his shoulder where she was pounding on his back.

"Self-compliments get you no where Mr. Evans." Maka frowned playfully.

"Well _Mrs. Evans_, how is our little guy doing in there?" Soul murmured, stroking the bump as he settled Manami next to them who was looking at them thoughtfully.

"He's fine; he's super active and constantly kicking." Maka smiled, reaching instinctively for his hand, placing it at where the baby recently kicked. "Can't you feel its small feet budging out?" She whispered.

"I'm sure he'll be awesome like his mom." Soul chuckles, turning towards their daughter and pinning her down, blowing raspberries at her stomach, making her giggle and thrash.

Maka had decided a long time ago that the little girl that heaven blessed her with was worth it, she remembered the first two years of marriage – how much Soul begged her to have his child while she was in denial since she thought in a nutshell, they were a bundle of trouble instead of the overwhelming happiness that she felt.

Well, it didn't mean they didn't have fun to try to make babies. They had learnt that it was slightly difficult to have babies since Maka had been found with polycystic ovarian problem which interfered with it because she did not have normal ovulation cycles and she only became pregnant during their fifth year together.

And now…. after another year, they were going to have a little boy in their lives.

Soul growled under his breath as he heard a sudden shout from the door and the door being banged down, a little cry of cheer coming from another he knew his best buddy was here.

Even having two kids didn't seem to tame his wild and loud nature, hell, it got so bad that one of his children became Black*Star Junior. He still wondered how Tsubaki managed to keep up with him, pregnant and all.

Her little girl ran towards the door, her white braids flying behind her, pouncing onto her godfather, squealing in excitement.

"I see that motherhood is still treating you well even though it feels like you're taking care of three children instead of two?" Maka teased, moving slightly for Tsubaki to sit down.

"Got used to it." Tsubaki shrugged, nudging the ask-blonde woman in the arm.

"I'm just thankful your second child isn't as chaotic as your husband or I swear the roof will come down on us." Maka joked.

Tsubaki gasped in mock horror. "Heavens no!"

"WHY IS THE DOOR UNSYMMETRICAL!?" Kid screeched as he tried to fix the door.

Tsubaki and Maka stared at each other, as if to tell each other telepathically that they were in for another over reaction.

"Shut up, Kiddo." Liz grumbled, trudging into the room. Everyone snickered at the grumpy Brooklyn sister, pregnancy always tend to take an toll on her and she was in constant mood swings and cravings that were twice worse than Tsubaki and Maka added together.

"Jeez Kid, shut the ruckus. You have too much energy in the early of a morning and you're giving the women here a headache." Soul whacked Kid's head, grinning.

Manami came running over her ash-blonde mother, pouting. "I want an ice cream like how Camellia*Star has!"

Maka frowned playfully as she ruffled her white hair. "Don't you think you have enough of sweet things today? After all, you had chocolate syrup for your pancake today."

Her little girl's chest puffed out. "I'm a big girl; I can take in a lot of sweet stuff because I'm cool!"

Maka laughed at her cheekiness. "Ask your daddy alright?"

* * *

The excitement eventually died down in the Evans household, Manami's energy spent from the crazy things she did with Black*Star, the other couples and children heading back home after a day of fun, leaving the lawyer and albino star gazing while swinging on their hammock."What are ya thinking about Maka?" Soul asked.

"How peaceful my world is compared to a few years ago." Maka murmured, squeezing her husband's hand tightly.

"That's definitely true." Soul snorted. "I'm glad you're worth the fight and drama."

"We're worth it." Maka corrected, brushing away the white locks that blocked his red wine eyes.

They sealed the statement with a kiss, making Maka hum in contentment.

She wouldn't want to change anything in the past or present, to hell with the future, her little piece of happiness was right here and she was glad she trusted the friends that Heaven had gifted her.

Well it all formed with two simple words:

To Trust.

* * *

**We're at the end! I'll officially be putting the status as complete instead of Ongoing! But here's the news flash! This story To Trust, will become an official original story of mine from to **

**I'll inform you once it's up and probably add in a little sweet outtake, but here are the names that I changed for them and a short snippet of the start!**

**Maka Albarn – Evangeline Ambler **

**Soul Eater Evans – Shaylon Fronteau**

**Liz Thompson – Elizabeth Kessler**

**Patty Thompson – Patricia Kessler**

**Death the Kid – Karl Parker-Johnson**

**Tsubaki Natkatsuka – Tsifira Hoyt**

**Black*Star – Bladen Hunt**

**Spirit Albarn – Sarlic Ambler**

**Marie Mjolnir – Maria Avant**

**Franken Stein – Farlan Suer **

**Dia – Dominique Newman**

**Hiro – Hahnee Gunning **

**Ox – Orlan Brose**

**Kim – Kailee Matory**

It's weird how you never know what to expect in life. You wouldn't know what or who you would want until you come to accept – maybe come in terms with your feelings; or who might want you by the throat and just want to make your life miserable.

Life was like that for me.

I've never fitted in school, I kept to myself and locked everyone out, I was the best example of a social outcast I guess. I've been bullied and aimed by so many snide remarks daily such that I lost count – but then again, there was no reason to wallow in self-pity.

My father, a man I could never look up to as hard as I tried, drunk himself senseless every single hour of the day, the moments that he was sober was minimal. He probably fucked every slut in a 100 mile radius but his appetite was insatiable.

He turned to me to pleasure him. His daughter.

I wouldn't deem that I was perfect or life was okay for me because simply, the wall of imperfections was too high to be climbed – too thick to pound through the many layers that kept me in and tortured.

The only thing that held me, well keep me alive was because it was my mother's last wish on her dying hour after the fatal car accident that caused her life.

I remember how she pleased and begged for me to live on and try to persuade me that life would get better in the hoarse and weak voice that was slowly fading away like her heartbeat but the most ironic part was it was her who ran away because she could not stand her husband cheating on her any longer.

I want to be invisible – a shadow, a furniture, something that in contrast that would be barely noticed by mankind. My destiny seemed like a simply dark endless road that never ends somewhere where I try to find the light but it's too far to reach. I don't know what to do; I don't know what defines me.

That is the life of me, Evangeline Thorne Ambler.

* * *

**Your thoughts? Review for the last time for me alright?**


End file.
